Los Espadachines Elementales
by By J
Summary: Naruto y Sasuke se han hartado de que sus familias los ignoren,decidem irse de Konoha.En su camino se encuentran con unas personas que los ayudaran a volverse mas fuertes y volver a Konoha para cumplir sus sueños Naruto y Sasuke poderosos
1. El abandono

-¡Feliz cumpleaños,Menma,Naruko!-gritaron felizes Minato y Kushina dandole un abrazo a sus hijos que tenian sonrisas en sus caras.

Mientras tanto arriba en las escaleras un niño rubio de ojos azules miraba triste a su familia -acaso se olvidaron por sexta vez de que hoy tambien es mi cumpleaños?-dijo Naruto saliendo corriendo de se harto de que siempre lo ignoraran,harto que a ellos los entrenaran solo por ser jinchurikis y por alguna razón no los odiaba ¿como hiba a odiar a los que le dieron la vida? talvez otros los odiarian por eso,pero el no,el no podia sentir ese sentimiento de odio hacia nadie ni a sus hermanos que siempre le hacian burla de que sus padres no lo querian por debil,no,el sencillamente era incapaz de odiar.

-Barruo Uchiha,casa de Sasuke-

-otravez-dijo con fastidio Sasuke,viendo como su familia lo habia vuelto a abandonar como siempre,era normal,a el lo dejaban solo mientras ellos se hiban de vacaciones con su Hermano gemelo,Shisui,en honor al mejor amigo de Itachi que fin,ya lo estaba empezando a molestar tanto,que estaba pensando en irse de la aldea,pues ¿que le quedaba? ¿el titulo de lider de clan? claro! como hace una semana se lo habian arrebatado de las manos dandoselo a su hermano junto con la sorpresa de que un tal Kakashi,lo entrenaria ya que Itachi se habia ido del clan y de unico bueno de su vida era su mejor amigo,al que consideraba su hermano,claro,aunque nunca se lo Naruto era su contra parte,minetras el era Serio,Ordenado y calmado,Naruto era Feliz,Desordenado e Hiperactivo,pero aun asi tenian una gran amistad que crecio aun mas al ver sus cosas en comun,ambos eran hijos de alguien importante,a ambos le habian arrebatado su sueño por sus hermanos,a el ser el lider del clan,y a Naruto ser Hokage,ambos eran ignorados por su familia,aunque a diferencia de el,Naruto era incapaz de odiar a su familia.

Preparo una mochila con las cosas necesarias para irse,escribio tres cartas para sus mejores amigos,Naruto,Hinata e Ino,de la cual ultimamente se sentia nervioso al acercarcele.

Habia salido de su casa,ya solo le faltaba dejarle la carta a Naruto,pero cuando hiba a la casa de su amigo se lo encontro con un sobre en la mano y una mochila.

-que haces aqui Sasuke?-pregunto Naruto,el hiba a su casa a dejarle una carta de despedida diciendo que se hiba de la aldea que ya estaba arto de que su familia lo ignoraba,ya habia dejado una carta a cada uno de sus amigos,Kiba,Shikamaru,Shino,Hinata,Ino y a Yugito, esta ultima era de sus mejores amigas ya al igual que el,ella era un Jinchuriki,aunque el fuera el Jinchuriki solo del alma del Kyubi.

-creo que es mejor si te lo digo yo a que lo leas... Naruto,me voy de la aldea,estoy arto de que mi familia me ignore siempre,solo por que mi hermano desperto el Sharingan antes que yo ¿merece mas atencion? no creo que sea excusa suficiente.-decia Sasuke con ira en sus palabras mientras Naruto sonreia,cosa que confundio a Sasuke-¿por que sonries dobe?-pregunto el azabache.

-porque yo tambien me ire de la aldea,y nos podremos ir juntos-dijo Naruto con su tipica sonrisa.

-no es necesario que abandones Konoha por mi-dijo Sasuke sorprendido

-No es por ti Teme-dijo Naruto serio-yo tambien me canse de que me ignoren-dijo el rubio un poco triste.

-Bien esta echo,nos vamos hoy mismo-dijo Sasuke caminando hacia la salida de la aldea siendo seguido por Naruto.

-5 meses despues-

Vemos a dos niños de 8 años caminando por un bosque,ambos hiban discutiendo.

-pero como no pensaste en que nos podiamos quedar sin comida?!-grito Naruto desesperadamente pues hace una semana les empezo a faltar el alimento y para su mala fortuna,no traian dinero.

-pues llevaba suficiente para mi! nunca conte con que vendrias conmigo y se te olvidaria tu comida!-dijo Sasuke con enfado.

-y pensabas sobrevivir con tan poca comida?!-grito Naruto.

-tenia pensado tabajar en un publo pero no hemos encontrado ninguno!-grito Sasuke un poco desesperado.

-espero trabajes lo suficiente para mantenernos con vida!-grito Naruto.

-mantenernos? crees que te voy a mantener!? no seas vago tu tambien tendras que trabajar!-grito Sasuke,su gran amigo lo estaba sacando de quicio.

-si claro...-susurro Naruto.

-1 Mes despues-

Vemos a Naruto cargando a un Sasuke que estaba diciendo incoherencias por la falta de comida y de agua.

-Yo vengare al clan! te matare Itachi lo hare! sere Hokage!-gritaba Sasuke.

-Si Sasuke si, y tendremos una pelea con Madara Uchiha-decia Naruto siguiendole el juego a su amigo.

Naruto recosto en un arbol a su amigo,mientras el hacia lo mismo en un arbol cercano,hace ya dos dias que Sasuke estaba delirando y el lo unico que podia haver era cargarlo y ver si encontraban un pueblo donde comer algo.

El sonido de una rama rompiendose lo saco de sus pensamientos-Quien anda ahi?-pregunto Naruto sin recibir respuesta-quien anda ahi dije?!-grito Naruto un poco asustado porque les pudieran hacer algo.

-sensei creo que deberiamos ayudarlos,se ven muy desnutridos-dijo una misteriosa voz que se le hizo como de un niño de su edad.

-Tienes un gran corazon,Kaneki,sabia que elegirte como alumno no seria un error-se escucho otra voz un poco mas vieja.

-salga quien quiera que este ahi-volvio a gritar Naruto pero esta vez salio un chico de la estatura de Sasuke,con pelo blanco (estilo Near de Death note) y ojos negros,su piel es del mismo tono que la de Hinata,su ropa consiste en unos pantalones ANBU negros y una camisa manga larga color blanco con el simbolo Uchiha y Senju en la espalda,tambien lleva una chaqueta Negra con el Kanji en blanco de "Veloz" en la espalda,el simbolo Uchiha en la parte superior de la manga izquierda y el simbolo senju en el mismo lado pero de la manga un guante sin dedos en su mano derecha que lleva una extraño sello en la palma y lleva una Katana en la espalda.(La otra persona que salio era Rikudo sennin,nose como describir su ropa).

-Hola,soy Kaneki,Kaneki Uchiha.-dijo el chico peliblanco con una gran sonrisa extendiendole la mano a Naruto.

-Ho-hola yo soy Naruto,Naruto Namikaze-dijo Naruto confundido tomando la mano de Kaneki-acaso dijo ¿Uchiha?-se preguntaba Naruto mentalmente.

-Yo soy Hagoromo,Hagoromo Otsutsuki-dijo el peliblanco extendiendole la mano a Naruto.

-que hacen dos personas aqui?-dijo Naruto dudando.

-Nosostros estamos entrenando y ustedes?-dijo Kaneki con su sonrisa.

-estamos perdidos y sin comida-decia Naruto sintiendo que podia confiar en ellos.

-sensei,¿les podemos dar un poco de nuestra comida?-dijo Kaneki a su sensei el cual tenia una sonrisa.

-claro,dales lo que quieras-dijo Hagoromo tranquilamente.

-oh no,Madara ah absorvido al arbol! dobe tenemos que derrotarlo antes de que se ponga mas feo!-grito Sasuke parandose de repente,atacando a Kaneki el que solo esquivaba los golpes -Amateratsu,oh no me eh quedado sin chakra!-decia Sasuke tocandose el ojo.

-y a este que le pasa?-pregunto Kaneki apuntando a Sasuke que estaba tirado en el suelo agarrando su ojo.

-a estado asi desde hace dos dias,creo que es por la falta de comida-dijo Naruto viendo el lamentable estado de su amigo.  
-Oh no! mi brazo! que has hecho Naruto?!-empezo otra vez Sasuke-como que mi culpa?! si fuistes tu el que uso el Rasengan! y que tiene que ver que yo te haiga intentado atacar! Si tu pudistes esquivarlo! -decia Sasuke revolcandose en el suelo.

-ya veo-dijo el peliblanco menor mientras sacaba comida de un pergamino.-entonces es mejor que coman ya-dijo Kaneki dandole dos platos de comida a Naruto,uno para el y otro para Sasuke.

-comida!-se levanto derrepente el pelinegro tomando su plato de comida y devorandolo en un instante-mas!-pidio el pelinegro a lo que Kaneki le dio otro plato.

Despues de que los niños comieran,se durmieron rapidamente dejando despierto solo a Hagoromo que se acerco a Naruro y Sasuke poniendo dos dedos sobre sus frentes y cerrando sus ojos,derrepente dos luces aparecieron al lado de Naruto y Sasuke, cuando se desvanecieron se vio a dos hombres.

-Ashura,Indra cuanto tiempo-dijo Hagoromo abrazando a las dos hombres.

-Papa?-dijo Ashura sin explicarse que estaba pasando.

-que hacemos aqui?-pregunto Indra

-porque tenemos una mision-dijo Hagoromo separandose de sus hijos.

-mision? cual mision?-preguntaron extrañados ambos hermanos.

-si,esta mision me fue encomendado por Kami-sama,debemos entrenar a estos tres niños que en el futuro se convertiran en los heroes del mundo shinobi-dijo Hagoromo seriamente tomando de los hombros a sus hijos-por eso los eh traido aqui,tu Ashura,tomaras como estudiante al rubio,su nombre es Naruto Namikaze y es decendiente de Hashirama por parte de padre,aunque el no lo sepa.Y tu Indra,tu estudiante sera el pelinegro,su nombre es Sasuke Uchiha,y es decendiente de Madara Uchiha por parte de Madre.Y mi estudiante sera Kaneki Senju Uchiha,decendiente de ambos,Hashirama y Madara,Su padre es el mismo que el de Naruto,Minato, y su madre es la misma que la de Sasuke,Mikoto,es el hijo de un gran amor que fue prohibido por tres tendran que salvar al mundo de Madara,mi madre,el juubi y dos enemigos que Kami-sama no me quiso mencionar.

-descuida padre,te ayudaremos-dijieron Imdra y Ashura con una mirada de determinacion total.

-Al dia siguiente-

Naruto se estaba levantando,habia dormido y comido muy bien,hace mucho que no comia asi,bueno que no comia nada en pronto noto que Kanrki estaba sentado con la mirada perdida-ah... hola?-dijo Naruto haciendo que Kaneki se volteara de repente.

-oh,Hola Naruto!-saludo animadamente-los conoces?-dijo señalando a Ashura e Indra que se encontraban platicando con Hagoromo.

Naruto volteo a ver al lugar donde señalaba Kaneki encontrandose con un par de hombres que el no conocia-no,para nada,nunca los eh visto-respondio Naruto

-Ya veo...-dijo Kaneki pensando-vamos! seguro que seran nuestros amigos!-se levanto Kaneki animadamente llendo hacia los desconocidos.

-pero que le pasa a este chico? tiene mucha confianza en las personas,eso no lo llevara muy lejos-dijo Naruto levantandose y llendo a ver a su amigo Sasuke para levantarlo.

-Algunos Minutos despues-

Con un Sasuke ya despierto,Kaneki,Sasuke y Naruto se encontraban frente a Hagoromo y los dos desconocidos.

-Y quienes son ellos Sensei?-pregunto Kaneki refiriendose a Ashura e Indra.

-ellos Kaneki-kun,don mis hijos el es Ashura y el es Indra-dijo Hagoromo señalando a sus hijos.

-genial! ellos tambien me entrenaran?-pregunto animado Kaneki caisamdo una risa en el viejo.

-Jeje,no Kaneki-Kun-dijo el peliblanco bajandole el animo a su estudiante.

-oie viejo!-grito Naruto llamando la atencion de todos,menos Sasuke-gracias por la comida pero ya nos vamos-dijo Naruto patandose junto a Sasuke, tomando ambos sus mochilas.

-No podemos permitir que se vayan-dijo Ashura parandose.

-porque no?-pregunto confundido Naruto.

-porque si no ¿quienes serian nuestros aprendices?-dijo esta vez Indra

-nosotros? porque?-pregunto ahora Sasuke.

-porque sabemos lo que han vivido,por la soledad que han pasado y queremos ayudarlos a volverse fuertes y volver a su aldea para que logren cumplir sus sueños-dijo Ashura con una calida sonrisa que le transmitio confianza a Naruto y Sasuke.

-y que dicen chicos,¿aceptan?-pregunto Hagoromo.

-Yo si, ¿y tu Sasuke?-contesto y pregunto Naruto a su compañero.

-Yo...-Sasuke estaba pensando-acepto-finalizo Sasuke haciendo que alguien se alegrara demasiado.

-Genial!-grito feliz Kaneki-Nuevos amigos!-corrio Kaneki a abrazar a Naruto y a Sasuke que se incomodaron un poco pero despues devolvieron el abrazo.

-1 Semana despues-

-Bien Naruto,yo soy Ashura Otsutsuki y apartir de hoy sere tu sensei-dijo Ashura que estaba frente a Naruto.

-Hai,Ashura-sensei,que sera lo primero que aprendamos?-pregunto Naruto.

-Bien Naruto,aqui esta la listo de todo lo que te enseñare,primero empezaras con el control de chakra cuando termines veremos tu afinidad elemental para ver que jutsus te puedo enseñar,mientras entrenamos control de chakra tambien te entrenare en lanzamiento de Shuriken y Kunais,estudiaras la historia del continente elemental desde principio a ensañare varios jutsus de sellado del clan Uzumaki,intentaremos despertar tu Mokuton para enseñarte varios jutsus que se,te enseñare el Kage Bunshin y cuando el Kyubi en tu interior recupere su chakra te enseñare a controlarlo,te ensañare mi estilo de Taijutsu,luego el de Kenjutsu y al final algunos Genjutsus que conozco,despues de que acabes todo eso veremos que mas te puedo enseñar-termino Ashura sorpendiendo a Naruto por tanto que tendria que aprender.

-Ha-Hai Ashura-sensei-dijo Naruto un poco nervioso.

-Bien comenzemos!-grito Ashura.

-Con Sasuke e Indra-

-Bien,Sasuke como sabes yo sere tu sensei-dijo Indra muy serio.

-Hai-contesto simplemete Sasuke.

-Bien,yo te enseñare control de chakra,manejo de armas,te enseñare sobre el continente elemental,te enseñare a manejar y madurar el Sharingan,posiblemente el Mangekyo sharingan si lo logras despertar,si lo despiertas te enseñare el Susano'o,Kamui,Tsukuyomi y ensañare varios jutsu de tus afinidades elementales,te enseñare mi Kenjutsu especial y te ensañare varios Genjutsus para tu Sharingan,cuando acabemos todo eso entrenaremos otras cosas y te dare un regalo especial.-dijo Ashura

-Hai-dijo Sasuke con una mirada de determinacion.

-con Kaneki y Hagoromo-

-Bien Kaneki-kun,sigamos con tu entrenamineto-dijo Hagoromo poniendose en pose de pelea.

-Hai-dijo Kaneki imitando a su sensei.

Continuara...  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Notas:

Quiero aclarar unas cosas que pueden ser importanres en o para la historia.

Kaneki si es hijo de Minato y Mikoto,asi que es medio hermano de Sasuke y Naruto.

Itachi en realidad fue desterrado de Konoha por la sospechas de asesinar a Shisui,y si estara en Akatsuki.

Talvez haga que la masacre del clan Uchiha ocurra,dejare vivos a Mikoto,Shisui (el hermano de Sasuke) y alguno que otro Uchiha.

El personaje llamado Kaneki,no tiene nada que ver con Kaneki de Tokyo Ghoul,solo es el nombre.

Lo mas seguro es que empieze a responder sus reviews por si quieren dejar alguna sugerencia o apoyo.

Como el titulo del Fic es "Los Espadichines Elementales" tengo que darle una Katana a Sasuke y otra a Naruto si quieren pueden dejar ideas de diseños por que ahorita no se me ocurre nada.

La Katana de Sasuke podra controlar el fuego y la de Naruto controlara el viento,asi que cuando luchen juntos haran una gran combinacion.

No dire nada mas por que adelantaria muchas cosas de la historia.

Espero y la historia aya sido de su agrado y hasta la proxima,adios!.

merezco reviews? 


	2. La historia de Kaneki (parte 1)

Hola! como estan? espero y bien hoy les traigo un nuevo capitulo de mi historia,donde cambiare un poco la forma en la que lo escribo para ver si les es mas este capitulo explicare la vida de Kaneki.

Ahora contesto reviews (sólo algunas):

Zafir09:Me alegra que te haya creo que muchos se sorprendieron por lo de Minato y Mikoto en lo personal siempre los quise emparejar en mis historias,de hecho tengo dos "historias" que tomaban ese de Menma y Naruko mmmm nose es que quiero que tengan una batalla contra Naruto utilizando el poder del las comillas para diferenciar cuando habla un personaje,en este capitulo lo notaras,lo de comerme palabras en el resumen de la historia me pasa mucho,cuando los escribo estan bien pero cuando los publico me desaparecen letras y palabras diseño de la espada de Naruto esta genial,posiblemente ese el que use,y la de Sasuke,pues eh de admitir,yo no eh visto Bleach asi que nose,la buscare a ver si me gusta.

Acqua OfThe Back: Pulida como en que?

AndreaKfpKurama:Hola bisnieta! ya te lo dije en Facebook y ya no se que decirte,gracias.

chivotenkai:Bueno cuando se entere veras lo que pasara,talvez te del color de pelo de Kaneki,nose siempre me ah gustado ese color de tiene muy buena imaginación XD eso le servirá para los genjutsu.A mi igual se me iso gracioso por eso lo saludó para ti también.

joakiiin-14:ya te respondi en un PM,saludos.

J. Uzumaki:Me alegra que te gusté la respecto a lo del Harem,no,no será harem a mi tampoco me gusta y dejó de leer los fics al igual que tú xD.

Bueno eso es todo ahora vamos con el capítulo de hoy.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - La Historia de Kaneki (parte 1).

Estamos en una cabaña que se encuentra a las afueras de una de las habitaciones se ve a dos personas abrazándose mientras estaban acostados.

-"Minato-Kun,seguro que nadie se enterara?"-pregunto una pelinegra que estaba siendo abrazada por el rubio.

-"No,Mikoto-chan,nadie tendría porque enterarse y sí lo hacen no vivirán para contarlo"-dijo Minato para después empezar a besar el cuello de su mejor amiga y amante.

-"Pero Mina-kun,yo ya estoy casada y tú serás el futuro esposo de mi mejor amiga,Kushina."-dijo Mikoto.

-"Sabes que esa boda es por compromiso y no hay amor de por medio,así como tú matrimonio con Fugaku."-dijo Minato poniéndose encima de su amada.

-"Minato-kun te amo"-dijo Mikoto.

-"Y yo a ti Mikoto-chan"-dijo Minato basando a la pelinegra.

Después de esas palabras iniciaron una noche de pasión para demostrarse su amor sin saber las consecuencias que esto traería a ambos.

-2 meses después-

Mikoto se encontraba en el hospital,pues últimamente se sentía extrañ había venido al médico para ver sí todo se encontraba bien.  
Llevaba esperando ahí media hora hasta que una enfermera atravesó la puerta con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-"Como me encuentro enfermera,¿todo está bien?"-pregunto Mikoto.

-"Todo está bien Mikoto-san,de hecho hay algo que quisiera comunicarle..."-dijo la enfermera.

-"que es?"-Pregunto Mikoto curiosa.

-"Usted..."-empezó la enfermera-"Usted tiene 2 meses de embarazo,felicidades"-dijo la enfermera alegremente.

-"Q-Qué?"-dijo en shock Mikoto-"Embarazada?"-dijo Mikoto,corriendo fuera de la enfermería directo a la casa de Minato.

Varias emociones recorrían su cuerpo,confusión,alegría y confundida,¿Minato aceptaría al niño? sí era así ¿como lo criarian sí ambos están casados?,sentía alegría de que su segundo hijo fuera de Minato,tenía miedo de que Minato rechazará a su hijo,que Fugaku y Kushina los descubrieran o que Minato la abandonará.

En unos Minutos llegó a la mansión del Hokage,tocó desesperadamente la puerta que segundos después fue abierta por Kushina,su cuerpo se tenso,acaso el cielo estaba en su contra? pues eso parecía.

-"Hola Mikoto,como has estado? que te trae por aquí? anda pasa"-saludó alegremente la pelirroja mientras invitaba a pasar a su mejor amiga Mikoto-"quieres un poco de té?"-pregunto amablemente la Uzumaki.

-"No gracias,sólo ocupó hablar urgentemente con Minato"-dijo la pelinegra muy nerviosa.

-"Oh claro! acaba de llegar,deja lo busco"-respondió Kushina saliendo de la habitación.

Minutos después apareció Minato sin su chaleco Jounnin ni su capa de para ella regreso sólo.

-"Minato,necesitamos a un lugar más seguro"-dijo Mikoto no confiando en que nadie los simplemente la tomo del hombro y juntos desaparecieron en un destello amarillo.

Minato y Mikoto reaparecieron en su lugar secreto de amor donde varias cosas,graciosas,embarasosas y Lindas habían bromas de Mikoto hacia Minato hasta noches de pasión entre ambos amantes.

-"Que pasa Mikoto-chan? porqué estas tan nerviosa?"- pregunto el Yondaime Hokage.

-"Mina-kun yo-yo-yo"-tartamudeabá la pelinegra.

-"Tú que? Miko-chan"-la voz calmada de Minato logro hacer que se tranquilizara un poco para poder hablar.

-"Mina-kun,yo..."-comenzó Mikoto-"...Yo tengo 2 meses de embarazo,el bebé es nuestro"-término Mikoto cerrando los ojos para no ver la expresión de Minato.

El Yondaime Hokage se encontraba en ella dijo que estaba embarazada de el? había escuchado bien o su cerebro le estaba jugando una broma de muy mal gusto.

-"¿acaso tratas de decir que seré padre?"-pregunto Minato con voz sería lo que asustó a Mikoto la cual sólo asintio -"Oh Miko-chan me haz hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo!"-grito feliz Minato mientras abrazaba a Mikoto y le daba vueltas,Esa era la mejor noticia de su vida,sería padre! no lo podía creer,en verdad estaba feliz,hasta que la cruel realidad lo golpeó.

-"Mina-kun,como ocultaremos al bebé?"-pregunto Mikoto borrando la sonrisa en el rostro de Minato.

Ese era un gran problema,tenía que esconder a Mikoto también ya que se notaría su embarazo,algo tenía que hacer,suerte que el era el Hokage,el mismo que otorgaba las misiones a sus Shinobis,ya tenía una idea una idea que no podía fallar.

-"Lo tengo!"-exclamo Minato.

-Día siguiente,mansión Uchiha.-

-"pero porque mi esposa?"-se escucho la voz de Fugaku.

-"Porqué es la más indicada para esto,hemos visto el perfil de todos los Shinobis y ella es la única que tiene lo necesario"-dijo Minato que se encontraba hablando con el jefe del clan Uchiha.

-"pero creé que dejare ir a mi esposa a Suna por 1 año y medio?!"-Fugaku se encontraba molesto pues le querían arrebatar a su esposa.

-"lo siento Fugaku,pero así tiene que ser y es una orden"-Dijo Minato desapareciendo en un destello amarillo sin darle tiempo de alegar a Fugaku.

Ése mismo día Fugaku le dio la noticia acerca de la misión a su esposa,que puso una mirada triste mientras empacaba sus a la torre Hokage y de ahí Minato se la llevó a su cabaña donde estaba la enfermera que le había dado la noticia a Mikoto de que sería Madre,el lugar estaba protegido sólo por su mejor anbu,Kakashi Hatake.Sólo dos personas aparte de ellos sabían del embarazo de Mikoto,la enfermera que a la vez sería la partera y Kakashi ya que era el que debía protegerlos y a la vez sería el padrino de su hijo.

Los seis meses pasaron sin ningún inconveniente,Fugaku solía ir a la oficina del Hokage para preguntar por su esposa,que según,estaba en Suna para mejorar las relaciones entre aldeas.

Este sería el día del parto,la enfermera estaba lista y Kakashi se encontraba se encontraba acostada en la cama preparada para dar a luz.(me saltare el parto porque nose como escribirlo).

-"Felicidades Mikoto-san,es un hermoso niño"-dijo la enfermera poniendo al bebé en brazos de su madre.-"es un hermoso niño"-dijo sonriente la enfermera.

Mikoto tenía en sus brazos al bebé a un bebé de piel pálida y pelo color amarillo,como su padre,y con puntas negras.

Ambos padres se encontraban felices,pues ese niño era la muestra de todo el amor que sentían el uno por el otro,este era su mayor sueño,aunque no lo vivieran como querían y tengan que amarse en secreto.

Algunos meses después ocurrió una tragedia,el Kyubi había logrado salir de su Jinchuriki y atacó a la aldea afortunadamente su hijo se encontraba fuera de jugando con fortuna su amado Minato apareció a tiempo para detener al poderoso bijuu llevandoselo fuera de la supo nada de el hasta el siguiente día,donde dio un aviso que había tenido tres hijos y dos de ellos eran Jinchurikis del poder del Kyubi mientras su hijo mayor era el Jinchuriki del alma y cuerpo del gran como la gente pedía a gritos del hijo mayor del Yondaime,eso la molesto pues como ese adorable bebé sería el gran y temido Kyubi.

Mikoto tenía miedo de que,ahora que Minato tenía hijos con Kushina,la abandonara a ella para cuidar a sus hijos.

En la noche del día siguiente fue a buscar a Minato para hablar con el sobre que pasaría ahora que el tenía hijos con Kushina que pasado con ella y su pequeño ó a su casa y afortunadamente Minato era el único despierto a esa hora.

-"Minato-kun,tenemos que hablar"-dijo la pelinegra.

-"está bien,pero no aquí"-dijo Minato tomando a Mikoto del hombro desapareciendo y apareciendo enfrente de una cascada.

-"Mina-kun,tenemos que terminar,es lo mejor."-dijo Mikoto intentando sonar fuerte aguantando las lágrimas que amenazaba salir de sus ojos.

-"pe-pero porque Miko-chan? sí yo te amo!"-dijo Minato triste.

-"No Minato,es mejor que nos separamos,tú tienes una familia que cuidar"-dijo Mikoto con la vista baja mientras su pelo le tapaba los ojos.

-"Sí,la nuestra"-dijo Minato con una mirada sería.

-"entiende,no podemos estar juntos,nunca pudimos!"-Mikoto seguía sin levantar la vista.  
-"Desde el principio lo sabíamos pero aún así,salimos durante años,tuvimos un noviazgo,nos amamos,cuantas veces nos demostramos nuestro amor? miles! hasta tuvimos un hijo maldita sea!"-grito Minato,no quería perder el amor de su vida.

-"Entiende yo nunca te ame!"-grito Mikoto.

Eso fue todo para Minato,cayó de rodillas,estaba destrozado,no podía creerlo,el amor de su vida le había dicho que nunca lo amo?,simplemente no quería creerlo se reusaba a hacerlo.-"entonces todos esos "Te amo" ¿eran falsos?"-susurro Minato.

-"No quise decir eso"-dijo Mikoto.

-"entonces que quisiste decir? que sólo fui un juego para ti?"-dijo Minato verdaderamente triste.

-"No,eso no..."-No pudo terminar porque fue interrumpida por Minato que la tomo de la cabeza y dio un profundo beso en los labios que duro hasta que se les acabó el aliento.

-"Mikoto,yo en verdad te amo y no estoy dispuesto a perderte nunca,por nada ni por nadie"-dijo Minato volviendo a besar a Mikoto.

-"Yo también te amo... Minato-kun"-dijo Mikoto correspondiendo al beso a de su verdadero amor.

-Meses después-

Lo que quedaba para que la "misión" de Mikoto terminara,era nada,ya había llegado el momento de que Mikoto regresara a casa y así lo hizo,pero de vez en cuando inventaba excusas para salir de casa eh ir con su Hijo que era cuidado por Kakashi,Minato o Ayame que resultó ser la vida continuo así por 5 años más,hasta que Minato decidió que era necesario entrenar al niño en las artes Shinobi,recuerda ese día a la perfección pues su hijo les había dado muchas sorpresas.

Se veía a lo lejos a Kakashi hablando con Ayame de algunas cosas que por ahora no tienen importancia,frente a ellos se encontraban Minato y Kaneki.

-"Bien Kaneki,hoy empezaremos con tú entrenamiento shinobi,te entrenare desde lo más básico,empezaremos despertando tú chakra,(no se como se despierta así que me lo inventare),concentrarse en expulsar la energía que sientes en tú interior."-dijo Minato

-"Pero Otou-san,Kakashi-nee ya me enseñó eso,también a caminar sobre el agua y sobre paredes"-dijo el pequeño Kaneki mientras Minato volteaba a ver a Kakashi quién seguía hablando alegremente con Ayame.

-"en serio?,bueno eso ahorra tiempo"-dijo Minato-"Lo primero que te enseñaré será un jutsu que te servirá mucho para aprender,será el Kage Bunshin,un jutsu para dividir tu chakra en partes iguales según el número de clones que crees"-explicó Minato haciendo un sello de manos y justo después apareció un clon.

-"Genial!"-grito Kaneki emocionado-"Ya quiero aprender ese jutsu"-dijo intentando hacer las posiciones de manos que su papá había hecho.

-"jejeje tranquilo,yo te enseñare hijo"-dijo Minato para después entrenar con Kaneki.

-2 años después-

Kaneki se encontraba jugando con Kakashi y Ayame a las tocaba a Ayame contar y el había ido al bosque,una vez en el bosque empezó a caminar,hasta que se dúo cuenta que se había ó a gritar el nombre de Kakashi y Ayame pero ninguno respondía,estaba asustado pues nunca en su vida había estado sólo,siempre estaban Kakashi,Ayame o sus la nada escucho una misteriosa voz.

-"Hola Kaneki-kun"-se oyó divertida la misteriosa voz.

-"qui-qui-quién e-e-eres tú?"-pregunto Kaneki tartamudeandó,pues estaba muy asustado.

-"ven Kaneki-kun yo te llevare con tus padres"-dijo el hombre que recién había salido de su escondite,era un hombre de piel palida con pelo largo y negro, y tenía unos ojos amarillos como de dudo unos segundos para tomar la mano del hombre pero una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-"No! Kaneki! corre!"-se escucho la voz de Kakashi,pero era tardé,Orochimaru tomo con fuerza al niño y escapó saltando de árbol en á lo perseguía a todo lo que podía pero después de unos Minutos los perdió de vista.

Continuará... 


	3. La historia de Kaneki (parte 2)

En este capítulo no contestare review,pero igualmente gracias a todos por dejarlas ^^,contestare un capítulo sí otro no.

En este capítulo Kaneki debería tener 8 años pero finjamos que tiene 7.

Voy a hacer un año mayor a Sasuke y Shisui (Hermano gemelo de Sasuke) por que el capítulo anterior olvide su nacimiento.

Una pregunta ¿Les gustaría que dejara a Naruto y Yugito juntos? pues es mi idea principal y la que me recomendó mi consejera personal xD.

Al final sí será el Kaneki de Tokyo Ghoul pero con cambios en su personalidad,pues me di cuenta que se parecen mucho en algunas cosas,su pelo en vez de ser el de Near,de death noté,será igual al de gaara pero en blanco.

Antes de irse Kaneki tomo un pergamino donde Minato apuntó sus técnicas para que su hijo las estudiara cuando el no estuviera.

Alguna sugerencia para las invocaciones de Naruto y Sasuke?

Ya sin más les dejó este capítulo que quería publicar el día de mi cumpleaños,20 de abril,pero no pude.  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - La Historia De Kaneki (parte 2).

-"Ahhh!"-se escucharon gritos que asustarian hasta al más valiente,se volvieron a escuchar los gritos seguido de una risa diabolica.

Esas risas eran de Orochimaru,que se encontraba experimentando con Kaneki.

-"Sólo una inyección y descarga más y pronto mi nuevo cuerpo estará perfecto para empezar a entrenarlo,por fortuna no fue difícil ponerle el sello maldito"-dijo Orochimaru tomando una aguja para inyectar a Kaneki.

-"ahh!"-grito Kaneki al sentir la aguja en su brazo mientras una carga de electricidad recorría su cuerpo y sentía un fuerte ardor en los ojos.

-"excelente"-dijo Orochimaru viendo como se activaba el Sharingan en los ojos de Kaneki para después evolucionar al Mangekyo Sharingan y su pelo cambiaba de amarillo con puntas negras a Blanco como la nieve-"perfecto ahora sólo debo dejarte descansar para luego empezar a entrenar"-dijo Orochimaru antes de ser interrumpido por una gran explosión que derrumbo una de las paredes.

-"Orochimaru,queda usted detenido por crímenes en contra de Konoha"-dijo un Anbu con máscara de perro.

-"crees que sólo un Anbu será suficiente"-dijo Orochimaru con una sonrisa de burla en su cara.

-"quién dijo que sólo era uno?-"dijo el Anbu y al instante aparecieron otros dos Anbu.

-"Y que diferencia harán dos Anbus más?"-dijo Orochimaru con su sonrisa.

-"Y que tal un Hokage?"-la sonrisa de Orochimaru desapareció pues frente a el estaba el Yondaime Hokage y 3 de los mejores anbus de muy fuerte que fuera,no podía luchar contra ellos o por lo menos no todavía así que decidió huir.

-"Rápido busquen a mi hijo!"-dijo el Hokage temiendo que Orochimaru se lo volviera a llevar.

-"Hai"-dijeron los Anbus desapareciendo,mientras el Hokage esperaba.

5 minutos después aparecieron los Anbu cargando con el primer hijo del Hokage.

-"Aquí está sensei"-dijo el Anbu con máscara de perro.

-"Gracias Kakashi,ahora debo decirles a ustedes dos,nadie tiene que saber que Kaneki es mi hijo y ya que son de las pocas personas que los saben tendrán que cuidarlo"-dijo Minato con una sonrisa por lo último.

-"Nos está tomando como niñeros Hokage-sama?"-dijo un Anbu con máscara de dragón (no se de que animal era la máscara de Shisui).

-"Bueno,creo que es así,Shisui-san"-dijo Minato un poco nervioso por lo que dijeran sus Anbus.

-"creo que deberíamos obedecer al Hokage,Shisui."-dijo un Anbu con máscara de cuervo.

-"Gracias,Itachi"-dijo el Hokage-"Bien vamos de vuelta a Konoha"-Minato tomo a los tres Anbus y desaparecieron en un destello amarillo.

-Semanas después-

Kaneki caminaba por las calles de Konoha recibiendo miradas de desprecio y odio de parte de todos los aldeanos,pues todos sabían que Orochimaru había secuestrado a Kaneki por la marca en su cuello porque era la misma que tenía Anko,una Kunoichi que también había sido raptada por Orochimaru.

A Kaneki lo habían empezado a perseguir los aldenos para intentar matarlo o sacarlo de la aldea,afortunadamente Kaneki pudo escapar esas 3 veces.

Ya era muy noche,Kaneki tenía que volver a su casa fuera de la dirigía a la salida de la aldea pero un grito de furia lo saco de sus pensamientos volteó hacia atrás,un gran número de aledanos y ninjas armados y con antorchas en las manos venían tras de el,empezó a correr lo más rápido que podía pero no era nada comparado a los chunnin que lo seguían desafortunadamente lo atraparon un kilómetro fuera de la aldea.

Lo amarraron de pies y manos a unos árboles y empezaron a lanzarle golpes,Kunai hasta jutsus de fuego,todo porque creían que era controlado por Orochimaru para atacar la aldea.

Pasaron horas torturado al pobre peliblanco hasta que se les iso muy tardé como para estar fuera de la aldea así que se fueron dejando sólo a Kaneki amarrado.

Los rayos el sol golpeaban su cara haciendo que despertara con todo su cuerpo ardiendole,pues ayer lo habían torturado por 2 horas seguidas,estaba amarrado así que no se podía mover sólo,necesitaba ayuda,ayuda que nunca llegaría pues estaba en una de las áreas menos transmitidas por shinobis que van sus misiones.

Escucho el ruido de una rama romperse,rápidamente levanto la cabeza buscando con la mirada a alguien que se encontrara por donde se escucho el ruido.

-"Quién anda ahí?"-pregunto Kaneki con una voz un tanto débil por el dolor que sentía.

-"descuida,no te haré nada"-se escucho una voz calmada que dio confianza a Kaneki-"es más,te voy a desatar y te haré 3 preguntas después de eso te haré una pregunta final que dependiendo tú respuesta,cambiara tú vida"-dijo un hombre que salía entre los árboles y hablaba mientras empezaba a desatar las manos y pies de Kaneki.

-"Y quiere saber señor?"-pregunto Kaneki sentado en un árbol mientras se tocaba sus manos que era lo que más le dolía.

-"Primera pregunta, ¿Tú odias a esa gente por hacerte eso?"-pregunto el anciano viendo a los ojos a Kaneki.

-"No"-dijo Kaneki sin mentir,el anciano le pregunto ¿porque?-"Sencillamente porque no puedo odiar,se que lo que me hicieron está mal y cualquiera hubiera intentado vengarse,pero yo no,y así estoy bien,hasta el más malvado merece una segunda oportunidad"-dijo Kaneki sacando una sonrisa al anciano.

-"Bien,segunda pregunta,Sí estas en una misión y uno de tus compañeros se tiene que sacrificar ¿a quién sacrificarias al ninja médico o al más resistente?"-pregunto el viejo seriamente.

-"Me sacrificaria yo"-dijo Kaneki con seguridad.

-"bien,¿deseas poder?"-dijo el viejo con esperanza.

-"Sí"-dijo haciendo que la mirada del viejo cambiara a una triste-"para proteger a mis personas queridas"-dijo Kaneki con una mirada de total determinación haciendo que la sonrisa del anciano volviera.

-"Entonces déjame presentarme"-dijo el hombre poniéndose de pie.-"Mi nombre es Hagoromo,Hagoromo Otsutsuki y yo soy el Rikudo Sennin"-dijo el Hombre de pie extendiendo su mano para ayudar a Kaneki.

-"Ri-Ri-Rikudo Sennin?!"-grito sorprendido de que tuviera enfrente a una leyenda del mundo ninja.

-"Sí,y te vengo a ofrecer algo"-dijo Rikudo Sennin-"ya que eres el corazón más puro y noble que eh podido encontrar en estos 5 años, te ofrezco la oportunidad de ser mi aprendiz ¿que opinas?"-dijo Hagoromo.

-"Sí sí sí sí sí!-"grito emocionado el peliblanco con estrellitas en los ojos,no todos los días aparece el Rikudo Sennin ofreciéndote entrenar con el.

-"pero antes"-dijo Hagoromo haciendo posiciones de manos-"Fuinjutsu:destrucción de sello maldito"-dijo el Otsutsuki poniendo su mano en el sello maldito de Kaneki al cual le empezó a arde pero pronto ese ardor desapareció junto con la marca.

-"Gracias"-agradeció Kaneki,pues gracias a esa marca había pasado esa horrible experiencia.

-"Pues vámonos"-dijo Hagoromo empezando a caminar hacia el bosque.

-"Pero me tengo que despedir de mi Kaa-chan de mi Tou-san,de Kakashi-nii,de Ayame onee-chan,de Itachi-nii y de Shisui-nii"-dijo Kaneki haciendo que el Otsutsuki parara su caminar.

-"No hay tiempo,debo enseñarte todo lo que se antes de... tenemos que irnos"-dijo Hagoromo retomando su caminata.

-"Bien"-dijo Kaneki con la cabeza baja por no poderse despedir de sus seres queridos.

-1 año después-

Vemos a Kaneki escalando una montaña helada mientras Hagoromo flotaba aún lado de el.

-"Porque dices que tengo que escalar está montaña jiji-sama?"-dijo Kaneki tomando una roca y haciendo fuerza para subir.

-"para hacer ejercicio para tus brazos y en la cima te daré una sorpresa"-dijo Hagoromo haciendo que Kaneki se emocionara y subiera más rápido.

1 hora después,Kaneki se encontraba llegando a la cima de la montaña-"Por fin!"-grito Kaneki-"cual es mi sorpresa jiji-sama?"-pregunto Kaneki con mucha emoción.

-"Mira atrás de ti"-dijo simplemente volteó encontrándose con una especie de templo con estatuas de lobos hechas de Hielo al igual que todo el templo.-"que esperas,entra"-dijo Rikudo dándole un pequeño empujón a Kaneki para que pasará.

Kaneki entro al templo contemplando lo bien construido que estaba el templo-"Wow!"-exclamo sorprendido pues frente a el se encontraba una Katana incrustada en un altar de hielo.

Era una Katana muy hermosa por lo que se podía ver,su empuñadura era azul con rombos blancos,la hoja era azul celeste con detalles en blanco haciéndola parecer congelada en todo momento.

Kaneki se acerco y en el altar se iluminaron las letras que formaron la siguiente oración.

"Sólo puede ser empuñada por un corazón puro,y sólo el podrá descubrir su verdadero poder"

Kaneki tomo la empuñadura de la espada y retiro la espada de donde estaba clavada,sintió como una corriente de aire helado golpeaba su cuerpo y a la vez su cuerpo se sentía más frío.

-"La espada con el poder de congelar hasta el tiempo,Anidria"-dijo un lobo blanco como la nieve apareciendo frente a Kaneki.

-"Yo soy Wairudo y soy la criatura de invocación que viene junto con la espada,y ya que has pasado la primera prueba que era el tomar la espada"-dijo señalando con su pata la Katana que traía Kaneki en su mano-"se que eres digno de firmar nuestro contrato"-dijo el lobo dándole el contrato a Kaneki.

Una vez Kaneki firmó el contrato bajaron de la montaña y siguieron con el entrenamiento de Kaneki,ahora debía aprender el Hiraishin no jutsu y el Rasengan.

Un pequeño detalle fue que mientras entrenaba el Rasengan,Hagoromo se dio cuenta de que el chakra de Kaneki se había vuelto blanco y frío,nada especial pero sin duda era raro.

-3 meses después-

-"Oye Jiji-sama creo escuchar a unos niños ¿vamos a ver sí ocupan ayuda?"-dijo Kaneki a Rikudo.

-"vamos"-contesto el anciano haciendo que Kaneki comenzara a correr hacia donde escucho las voces.

Continuará... 


	4. La Llegada de Naruto,Kaneki y Sasuke

Sí alguien no supo los niños que escucho Kaneki en el capítulo anterior eran Sasuke y Naruto.

Contestare las reviews al final.

Advertencia: Después de pasar un aviso que deje en la historia puede que empiezan a faltar palabras no se porque pasa esto,pero las dos veces que me ha pasado es cuando pasó de las Dos mil y esto no suceda pero aún no se como solucionarlo.

-Examen de Graduación,la Llegada de Naruto,Sasuke y Kaneki-

Minato se encontraba sentado en su oficina,estaba pensando en sus hijos,Menma y Naruko,pronto sería su cumpleaños número 12 y no sabía que regalarles.

Recordando a sus hijos no pudo evitar pensar en su hijo Kaneki,hace 4 años que había desaparecido y ese día había mandado a todos los escuadrones Anbus a buscar a su hijo,claro,ellos no sabían que era su hijo y para no levantar sospechas dijo que tenía varía información sobre Orochimaru.

-Flashback-

Mikoto se encontraba llorando en la casa donde debería estar Kaneki,lo estaba esperando ahí para darle la sorpresa de que se quedaría una semana con el,pues le había dicho a su esposo que estaría de misión,claro,le habían dicho a Kaneki la verdad de la relación entre ella y Minato,pues no querían que ocurriera un accidente donde se revelara toda la verdad acerca de ella y volviendo a la actualidad,Mikoto estaba llorando desconsoladamente pues los guardias de Kaneki,Itachi y Kakashi,Shisui lamentablemente había habían informado que su hijo no había vuelto desde ayer y que el Hokage ya estaba haciendo todo lo posible para encontrarlo,sin embargo Mikoto tenía el presentimiento de que esto pasaría,por eso le había mentido a su esposo para ir con Kaneki.

4 Semanas pasaron desde que Minato había empezado a buscar a Kaneki y no tenía resultados ni siquiera una pequeña pista,pensó en que Orochimaru lo había vuelto a secuestrar y eso hizo que se preocupara aún más,pues ¿que le haría Orochimaru a su pequeño hijo?.

4 meses después ambos padres dieron por perdido a su hijo,por más que les doliera tenían que aceptarlo,lo más probable era que Kaneki no causó que Minato y Mikoto se deprimieran bastante al punto de que casi no hablaban con sus familiares distanciandose de ellos.

-Fin Flashback-

Ese recuerdo hizo que Minato se pusiera triste y derramara algunas lágrimas,de pronto alguien tocó a su puerta,rápidamente se limpio las lágrimas y hablo -"Pase"-escucho como giraba la perilla de la puerta mientras escuchaba como estaban peleando dos voces infantiles.

-1 hora antes-

Se veían a tres personas acercarse a la entrada de Konoha las tres llevaban capas la primera llevaba una capa azul con remolidos blancos,la de en medio llevaba una capa blanca con estampados de copos de nieve de color azul,aunque un detalle curioso es que parecía estar congelada pero demostraba lo contrario al moverse con el tercera y última persona llevaba una capa negra con detalles de flama en fin,los tres se dirigían a la entrada de Konoha y ya estaban cerca,cuando llegaron les pidieron sus nombres.

-"Claro yo soy Kaneki Uchiha y ellos son mis amigos,Naruto Senju"-dijo señalando a un niño rubio de 12 años-"y Sasuke Uchiha"-señaló ahora a un chico pelinegro de ojos de mismo color,al parecer el rubio y el peliblanco tenían la misma edad y el pelinegro parecía un año mayor.

-"Está bien,pasen"-dijo el guardia restandole importancia.

Los tres niños se dirigieron a la torre hokage pues querían entrar a la academia para graduarse como el camino se encontró con alguien muy especial para el,aunque sólo la vio de lejos.

-"Kaa-chan"-susrro Kaneki viendo a una hermosa mujer de cabello negro y ojos del mismo color,sintió una inmensa alegría, quería correr a abrazarla pero no era el momento,tenía que resistirse en la noche iría a no se dio cuenta.

Siguieron caminando hasta que por una tontería sus amigos comenzaron una discusión.

-"Oye Kaneki ¿cual es tú comida favorita?"-dijo Naruto.

-"Zenzai y rollos de canela"-dijo Kaneki sencillamente-"¿A que viene la pregunta?"-dijo extrañado.

-"Por nada... a mi me gusta el Ramen y a ti teme?"-pregunto Naruto al pelo azabache.

-"Como te puede gustar esa porquería dobe"-Dijo Sasuke molestando a Naruto.

-"Como que porquería?!"-grito molesto Naruto llamando la atención de los que estaban alrededor haciendo que los miraran,uno de ellos reconoció a Naruto.

-"Miren! es el chico zorro! enseñemosle porque no debió regresar a nuestra aldea!"-grito un hombre tomando un cuchillo.

-"sí hay que darle su merecido"-subieron varios hombres acercándose a Naruto.

-"Sasuke,Kaneki vámonos"-dijo Naruto pues no quería aguantar a los tomo del hombro a Sasuke y desapareció en un destello blanco y justo después Naruto desapareció en uno amarillo.

Los tres aparecieron justo en frente de la torre Hokage,entraron y fueron directo con la secretaria la que les dijo que tocaran y esperaran a que los dejaran la puerta y justamente Naruto recordó algo... Sasuke había insultado a su amado Ramen!

-"Como que el Ramen es una porquería?!"-dijo Naruto de repente.

Kaneki dio un suspiro-"aún sigues con eso?"-dijo Kaneki,al instante se escucho un 'pase' y Kaneki abrió la puerta mientras Sasuke y Naruto discutían.

Minato se quedó en shock los que habían entrado eran nada más y nada menos que sus dos hijos perdidos y el hijo de ía abrazar a Kaneki pero tenía que resistirse pero al que sí podía abrazar era a Naruto y rápidamente fue a abrazar a Naruto,lo que sorprendió a Minato fue que Naruto no rechazo el abrazo,es más lo correspondió.

Naruto estaba llorando pues ese abrazo significaba mucho para el,y aunque no había perdonado a su padre todavía algo en el lo hizo corresponder ese abrazo y se sentía tan bien,pero no podía soportar la inmensa tristeza que sentía por recordar todos los años que sus padres lo habían ignorado,no podía perdonarlos tan fácilmente así que desapareció en un destello amarillo sorprendiendo un poco a Minato.

-"Iré a buscarlo"-dijo Sasuke saliendo de la oficina dejando a Kaneki y Minato solos,en un incómodo silencio.

Minato hizo una seña haciendo que sus Anbus salieran de la oficina,rápidamente trazo sellos en un papel y poniéndole poco chakra activo los sellos de silencio.

-"Tou-san..."-susurro Kaneki con lágrimas en los ojos -"Perdón"-dijo Kaneki abrazando a su padre con lágrimas en los ojos.

-"Descuida"-dijo correspondiendo el abrazo con una sonrisa -"Te extrañamos mucho"-dijo Minato-"en especial tú madre"-dijo con una sonrisa triste al recordar lo que Mikoto había pasado.-"Pero dime porque te fuiste?"-pregunto curioso Minato.

-"Te explicó después Tou-san,cuando estemos con Kaa-chan"-dijo Kaneki-"Ahora eh venido a pedirte sí podrías inscribirme a mi y a mis hermanos a la academia para convertirnos en gennin"-efectivamente Kaneki sabía que Naruto y Sasuke eran sus hermanos,aunque no les había dicho.

-"Bien,pero luego me cuentas porque te fuiste"-dijo Minato mientras escribía algo en un papel y luego se lo pasó a Kaneki-"Toma,tienes que dárselo al encargado de la clase en ese momento,bien te puedes ir ya para que no llegues tardé"-dijo Minato despidiendose.-"Por cierto,te veré en la casa?"-hablo Minato.

-"Sí,pero no me quedaré,iré a las 10 de la noche"-dijo Kaneki saliendo de la habitación-"gracias"-fue lo último que dijo al cerrar la puerta.

Al salir,Kaneki se encontró con Naruto y Sasuke afuera,suerte que tenían los sellos de silencio o ellos abrían escuchado todo.

-"Y que tal? estamos inscritos?"-pregunto Sasuke serio.

-"Sí,sólo debemos ir a la academia y entregarle está hoja al profesor"-dijo Kaneki con una sonrisa.

-"Genial,vamos"-dijo Naruto recuperando un poco de alegría.

Llegaron rápido a la academia pues conocían la aldea perfectamente,entraron a la academia y se dirigieron al número de salón indicado en la hoja,tocaron y esperaron a que un maestro saliera.

-"Que se les ofrece?"-Pregunto el maestro que había salido del salón.

-"Eh usted es el señor Iruka,cierto?"-Pregunto Kaneki,el maestro sólo asistió-"Este... Hokage-sama le manda esto"-dijo un poco tímido entregandole el papel al maestro.

-"Bien pasen,sólo que hoy es el examen de graduación y no estudiaron,creen estar listos?"-pregunto Iruka recibiendo un asentimiento por los tres chicos.-"Bien"-entro al salón indicándole que ellos también lo hicieran-"Bien clase hoy tenemos a tres nuevos alumnos,pueden presentarse"-dijo Iruka.

El primero en pasar fue Sasuke recibiendo miradas de amor de varias niñas a excepción de dos niñas-"Mi nombre es Uchiha Sasuke"-dijo Sasuke sencillamente y la mayoría del salón voltearon a ver al otro Uchiha de la clase viendo que este y el nuevo tenían un gran parecido.

El segundo en pasar fue Kaneki,la mayoría de los alumnos lo reconocieron,pues sus padres le habían prohibido hablar con el,así que lo miraron con mala cara-"Hola mi nombre es Kaneki... Kaneki Uchiha"-dio su segundo apellido sorprendido a varios,bueno,prefería eso a que supieran que era un Senju y empezarán a unir los hilos,puede que se vieran tontos,pero... bueno los únicos que en realidad le preocupaban eran los Nara y a los que posiblemente se harían sus compañeros de equipo se encontró con alguien que hizo que su corazón se una hermosa niña de cabello azulado,tenía ojos blancos por lo que podía ver ya que se encontraba con la vista en sus manos mientras jugaba con sus dedos índice y tenía un leve sonrojo.A la vista de Kaneki era la chica más tierna y hermosa que había visto,saliendo de clase le hablaría para conocerse mejor.

Dejando eso de lado entro Naruto recibiendo varias miradas de odio,principalmente por sus hermanos Menma y Naruko.-"Buenas tardes,mi nombre es Naruto,Naruto Senju"-dijo Naruto pero todos seguían con su mirada de odio dirigida al rubio a excepción de Hinata e Ino,que eran buenas amigas del rubio.

Después de la presentación de los tres nuevos estudiantes Iruka hablo-"Bien Pasen a sentarse hay un asiento por allá atrás,uno al lado de la puerta y otro al lado de la ventana"-dijo Iruka señalando los tres asientos.

Eso puso triste a Kaneki pues quería sentarse junto a sus hermanos (ellos no lo saben) pero esa tristeza pronto desapareció al ver al lado de quién estaba uno de los asientos vacíos,corrió rápidamente a sentarse tumbando a Sasuke que iba para allá-"Lo siento"-fue lo único que dijo Kaneki antes de llegar al lado de Hinata-"Ho-ho-hola"-dijo Kaneki timidamente -"Rayos! pensé que sería más fácil... por esto odio mi lado tímido,cariñoso y romántico"- Pensó Kaneki para sí mismo.

Hinata se extraño por el comportamiento del chico,pues cuando se presentó se veía muy seguro de sí mismo.-"Ho-hola"- saludo con una sonrisa que pronto desapareció pues se ruborizo al instante y empezó a jugar con sus dedos índice mientras bajaba la mirada.-"Mi nombre es Hinata,Hinata Hyuga,un gusto"-dijo levantando un poco la mirada extendiendole la mano a Kaneki,para un saludo formal.

Kaneki le pareció lindo como jugaba con sus índices,pronto regreso a la realidad para tomar la mano de la ojiperla,que era cálida y suave cosa que le agrado.-"Una placer Hinata-chan,mi nombre ya lo sabrás pero de igual forma,yo soy Kaneki,Kaneki Uchiha"-dijo Kaneki dando una sonrisa sincera.

Al sentir el tacto con la mano de Kaneki,Hinata sintió una mano muy fría pero a pesar de esa sensación,la sonrisa del chico era tan cálida que la hacia ponerse sonrisa del chico le transmitió una sensación de confianza y seguridad que hizo que su timidez desapareciera por un momento-"Un gusto Kaneki-kun"-dijo con una tímida sonrisa -"espera, 'Kun'? por que lo llame así sí apenas nos conocimos hoy"- pensó Hinata un poco extrañada.

Mientras tanto asientos abajo se encontraba el Uchiha escuchando la explicación del maestro sobre las reglas del examen escrito,cuando de repente escucho una voz en su cabeza -"Oye teme,ya vistes a Kaneki,parece que ya encontró pareja"-se escucho la voz de Naruto con una voz divertida.

Sasuke no presto atención a que la voz sonaba sólo en su cabeza-"je eso parece... espera... como te puedo escuchar en mi mente?!"-Contesto/Pregunto Sasuke un poco sorprendido.

-"Te gusta,está técnica me la enseñó Ashura-sensei,dijo que la creo inspirado en el clan Yamanaka"-dijo Naruto con voz divertida.

(Posiblemente desde está parte de la historia empieze a comerse palabras,sí es así puede que deje de hacer capítulos así de largos)

-"Comiencen con el examen escrito"-dijo Iruka pasando por los lugares de todos dejádo un examen a cada uno.-"Tienen 10 minutos,comiencen!"-dio la orden el chunnin sentándose en su escritorio.

7 minutos después,todos contestaban las preguntas incluso algunos como Naruto,Kaneki o Sasuke ya habían terminado.A excepción de una ojiperla a la que le faltaba una sola pregunta peor que no recordaba.

-"copea del mío"-dijo Kaneki moviendo el examen para que Hinata pudiera ver,pero ella sólo negó con una sonrisa y volvió la vista a su examen,queriendo decir 'No gracias,lo quiero hacer por mi misma'.

Acabando el lapso para contestar el examen Iruka pasó a recoger las pruebas,una vez teniendo todas empezó a dar las instrucciones del segundo examen.

-"Bien el segundo examen consistirá en una demostración pública de sus habilidades que se dividirá en tres,lanzamiento de Kunai,demostración de Ninjutsu y un pequeño torneo de Taijutsu"-dijo Iruka-"Bien sigan me "-dijo Iruka saliendo de la habitación siendo seguido por todos los aspirantes a shinobi.

Llegaron a un estadio repleto de gente,se podía observar a el Hokage y su esposa y los líderes de clanes a su alrededor,desde el Uchiha y Hyuga al Aburame y Nara.

-"Bien antes de nada daré las 5 mejores calificaciones del examen"-dijo Iruka con las hojas en su mano.-"Hay un empate en el primer lugar entre Sasuke Uchiha y Kaneki Uchiha ambos con 100,en el segundo también hay un empate pero entre 3, Sakura Haruno,Hinata Hyuga y Naruto Senju con 95"-dijo Iruka con voz baja para que sólo sus estudiantes lo escucharan.-"Bien comenzamos con la prueba de lanzamiento de Kunai y Shuriken.

Una vez todos terminaron Iruka comenzó a hablar-"Los resultados fueron los siguientes,Kaneki Uchiha,Sasuke Uchiha,Naruto Senju y Menma Senju10/10 en Kunai y Shuriken. Hinata Hyuga,Shisui Uchiha,Naruko Senju y Ino Yamanaka 9/10 Kiba Inuzuka y Choji Akimichi 8/10 Shikamaru Nara y Shino Aburame 7/10 y por último Sakura Haruno con un 5/10"-dijo Iruka alegando a algunos y deprimiendo a Sakura pues era cierto que en vez de entrenar se la pasaba acosado a Shisui Uchiha.

-"Lo siguiente es demostración de Ninjutsu comenzarán los que quedaron al final de la anterior prueba,el orden es el siguiente,Sakura Haruno,Shino Aburame,Shikamaru Nara,Choji Akimichi,Kiba Inuzuka,Ino Yamanaka,Hinata Hyuga,Shisui Uchiha,Naruko Senju,Menma Senju,Naruto Senju,Sasuke Uchiha y Kaneki Uchiha"-Dijo Iruka.

Tal como dijo Iruka la primera en pasar fue Sakura hizo 3 bunshin,los hijos de los líderes de clanes hicieron sus respectivos jutsu,Menma creo un Rasengan recibiendo varios aplausos,Naruko creo las cadenas de Chakra recibiendo una mirada de orgullo de sus padres y varios aplausos,el siguiente fue Shisui que hizo un gran dragón de fuego también recibiendo mirada de orgullo de sus padres y Naruto entro empezaron a abuchearlo pero pronto pararon al sentir el instinto asesino de su Hokage.

Naruto empezó a trazar sellos a una velocidad bestial dejando sorprendidos a la mayoría de los shinobis que se encontraba ahí.-"Futon:gran dragón de viento!"-exclamo Naruto mientras un dragón salía disparado de su boca llendo a los cielos de Konoha y permaneciendo ahí.Nadie aplaudía pues el Hokage y su esposa estaban muy sorprendidos y los demás por odio al chico.

El siguiente fue Sasuke que al igual que Naruto trazo sellos una velocidad descomunal -"Katon:gran fénix del sol"-dijo Sasuke lanzando al fénix de fuego directo al dragón de aire de Naruto haciendo que chocaran y se producirá una gran explosión de fuego que no llegó a las aldeanos gracias a que estaban demasiado aldeanos se pararon mientras aplaudían por tal demostración de poder.

El último fue Kaneki que trazo sólo 5 sellos y lanzó su jutsu-"Hyoton: Dragón celestial"-dijo Kaneki lanzando un hermoso dragón de hielo al aire donde exploto e hizo que nevara,decir que nadie se sorprendió era una mentira.

-"sorprendente..."-dijo Iruka en un susurro por la sorpresa pero rápidamente se recuperó y hablo-"Bien lo siguiente es el torneo de Taijutsu pasen y tomen su número de la caja"-dijo Iruka extendiendo la caja para que todos tomaran su número,una vez hecho esto Iruka dio el orden de las batallas -"Las batallas quedaran en este orden:

Naruto vs Kiba Menma vs Shino Shikamaru vs Kaneki Choji vs Sasuke y el ganador de este combate se enfrentará a Shisui Uchiha-"dijo Iruka-"Bien ahora las mujeres:  
Hinata vs Sakura Naruko vs Ino"-dijo Iruka pensando que en realidad eran muy pocas.

Continuará...  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

AndreaKfpKurama: Tu consejera personal te felicita (y) Bl xDD muy bueno en serio, nos dejas con intriga :s quiero saber mas de Kaneki xD pero no pusiste mas nada de los padres de Kaneki, osea Minato y Mikoto, ellos no se enteraron que se fue? O es que no le recuerdan?Osea que paso? :0 pero por lo demás esta bueno n.n

R: Pues muchas de tus preguntas fueron contestadas hoy xD

J. Uzumaki: Asi q eso paso con Kaneki muy bien ahora si puedo estar tranquila jiji. Bueno sempai no se nunka lei una historia de Naruto Yugito pero parese interesante asi q conmigo ya contas q siiiii hacelo siempre es lindo conocer otras parejas. Con respesto a las invocaciones para Naruto un Ave como un halcon ya q vuela y q tenga un elemento de aire. Para Sasuke no algo q tenga q ver con fuego me gustaria no se yo digo undragon? Bueno te lo dejo chau sempai.

R:Pues que bueno que gustará y espero que este te gusta más respecto a las invocaciones ya las tengo seleccionadas pero gracias de todos modos,lo haré Naruto x Yugito ^_^ Saludos Sempai!

CCSakuraforever: Esta muy bueno el capitulo me gusto mucho mas que minato alla rescatado a kaneki mas que malditos que son los aldeanos mas el la ayudo del rikudou por el entrenamiento

R:Que bueno que te gusto,si los aldeanos son unos malditos :( bueno espero y te gustará este capí ! ^_^

Zafir09:Gran capitulo, me gusto. Malditos los de konoha, son unos amargados y malvados por hacer eso a un niño y ojala kami los mande al infierno cuando mueran, y me gusto la espada de kaneki y su contrato. La invocacion de naruto deberia ser los zorros, y la de sasuke los halcones. Sigue asi.

R:Gracias por la recomendación de las invocaciones esas son las que usare para el fic,excepto que en vez halcones serán aguilas, espero sigas leyendo mi fic,Saludos! ^^

: Pues se supone que cuando tu quieres una invocacionsolo haces el jutsu de invocacion y aparece la invocacion animal que te representa ati {Como por ejemplo Kakashi con los perros} y luego firmar su contrato para hacerlo tu invocacion oficial.  
Asi que yo digo que Naruto invoque a los Zorros ya que al teneral Kyuby dentro Naruto deberia poder ser representado como Zorro y entonces al querer tener invocacion y hacer el Jutsu lo que apareceria seria un Zorro {Y puede que ese Zorro sepa que Naruto tiene a Kyuby y diga que Kyuby es el jefe de ese clan de invacion}.

Con Sasuke yo digo las Aguilas como en el Canon {Ya que si Sasuke no esta con Orochimaru no puede tenerla de las serpientes}.

R:Justo esas son las Invocaciones que usare gracias! saludos! ^^

Espero y les haiga gustado y hasta la próxima! chao chao.

Merezco reviews? 


	5. Examenes Gennin

Buenos días,tardes o noches aquí les traigo el quinto capítulo de este fanfic que a algunos les gusta y otros sencillamente lo ignoran xD.

Antes de empezar con el capítulo contestare sus reviews ¿como lo prefieren al principio del Capítulo o al final? para cambiarlo y les sea más cómodo.

\- - - - - - -Reviews- - - - - - -

J. Uzumaki: Ya no lo volveré a hacer descuida xD, creo que es la influencia por ver tanto Naruto Shippuden,tú sabes,por el relleno ya actualize tardé pero seguro. Saludos! ^^

CCSakuraforever: Gracias cada día intento hacerlo mejor aunque no estoy seguro de eso xD lo del Jounin todavía no estoy seguro quién. Saludos! ^^

Zafir09: Gracias,me alegra que té gustará el capítulo eso me motiva y descuida pronto tendrán su lección de humildad buajajaja,pues a Naruto lo voy a hacer muy poderoso al igual que Sasuke y Kaneki lo del Hyoton lo siento pero no,Kaneki ya lo tiene a Sasuke le daré también un elemento secundario pero ¿Que daba Rayo y fuego combinados? también me alegra que te gusté el Naruto x Yugito,siempre me an gustado las parejas ! ^^

:De hecho fue copiar y pegar xD pero no hay diferencia,descuida no lo haré de nuevo,como ya dije ver Naruto shippuden me afecto tanto que ahora hago relleno alegra que té gustará el cap,que bien que no desaparecieron tantas, pues talvez este cap sea un poco más corto y es que las peleas no son mi fuerte ! ^^

Andrea Kfp Kurama: Que bueno que té gustará (Touka) pues la intriga desaparecerá (Touka) A ni también me gusto escribir ese abrazo entre Minato y Naruto (Touka) Pero por que tanto odio! sólo son unos niños mal criados xD (Touka) Pues ya se acabo tú espera para comenzar una nueva para el siguiente capítulo xD (Touka) Un Saludo,espero que té gusté el Cap y... Touka!

Y ahora sí los dejó con el quinto capítulo espero y les gusté y me perdonen por la mala Narración de las peleas,ese no es mi fuerte xD ocupó mejorar mucho en eso.

Respecto al nuevo manga de Naruto ¿creen que el otro Uchiha aparte de Shin,sea Shisui? hay muchas teorías de que es el y quisiera saber que piensan.

Última cosa antes de empezar,quién les gustaría que fuera el sensei de los protagonistas.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
Capítulo V: Exámenes Gennin.

-"Bien,los primeros en pasar serán Naruto contra Kiba,una vez estuvieron frente a frente Iruka grito.-"Comiencen"-y así se inicio el torneo de Taijutsu,dando como semi-finalistas a,Naruto vs Menma,Kaneki contra el ganador de está batalla y Sasuke vs Shisui.

Naruto y Menma pasaron al estadio,uno frente al otro-"Comiencen!"-grito Iruka

-"Ahora te demostrare por que mis padres te ignoraron"-dijo Menma sin recibir respuesta de Naruto,decidió por atacarlo dándole un golpe en el estomago que lo levanto un poco y Menma aprovechando le dio una patada en la mejilla que mando a volar a Naruto,cuando Naruto se estaba levantando,llegó Menma a darle una serie de golpes en la cara y en el estomago terminado con una patada en la pierna que dejó tirado a Naruto.

Minato y Kushina no se habían sorprendido del resultado pues su hijo,Menma,era candidato a los gennin más poderosos,estaban un poco decepcionados de que Naruto ni siquiera se allá intentado defender.

-"Patetico y apenas estaba calentando"-dijo Menma dándose la vuelta,el árbitro le iba dar la pelea a Menma pero fue interrumpido por Naruto.

-"Eso es todo? jajajaja patetico? petetico tú,ahora voy a enseñarte lo que es Taijutsu de verdad"-dijo Naruto en tono burlon.-"defiendete... sí puedes"-se lanzó contra Menma dándole un golpe en el estomago seguido de varios en el rostro y de vez en cuando algunas patadas en los pies,tomo a Menma de las manos y lo lanzó hacia arriba,enseguida el salto,levanto más a Menma dándole una patada en la espalda y luego un golpe en el pecho que lo mando directo al suelo.

-"Y me decía patetico"-dijo Naruto abandonando la arena de combate.

-"Ganador,Naruto Senju!"-grito el chunnin encargado de arbitrar la pelea.

Minato y Kushina,al igual que la mayoría en el coliseo,se encontraban sorprendidos pues Naruto prácticamente había destrozado y humillado a Menma.

-"Siguiente combate,Sasuke vs Shisui"-dijo el árbitro.

Ambos gemelos pasaron a la arena de combate,Shisui activo su Sharingan y ambos se pusieron en la postura del estilo Uchiha,esperaron la señal de Iruka para comenzar.

-"Comiencen"-grito Iruka a lo que ambos hermanos se empezaron a golpear.

Sasuke dio una patada a la rodilla de su hermano haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio,Sasuke aprovechó el momento y dio varias patadas al rostro de Shisui terminando con una poderosa patada en la quijada mandando a volar a Shisui.

Shisui se levanto y tan pronto estuvo de pie fue corriendo hacia Sasuke,Sasuke sólo se hizo a un lado y le puso el pie para que se cayera,cuando se estaba parando Sasuke le dio una potente patada en las costillas que hicieron a Shisui escupir sangre y volver a caer,sólo que está vez no se levanto.

-"Ganador Sasuke Uchiha,siguiente combate Naruto Senju vs Kaneki Uchiha-"anuncio Iruka.

-"Contigo me veré obligado a usar esto"-dijo Kaneki activando su Sharingan.

-"Me alegra que pelees en serio"-dijo Naruto.

Naruto y Kaneki estaban frente a frente esperando la señal del maestro que no tardó en llegar -"Comiencen"- dijo Iruka y ambos semi finalistas se pusieron en su pose de combate,Kaneki la postura Uchiha y Naruto la postura Senju.

La caída de una hoja fue lo que indicó que iniciaba la batalla ambos oponentes se lanzaron el uno al otro dispuestos a darse un puñetazo en la cara.

Kaneki estaba a punto de conectar el golpe contra Naruto pero justo antes le dio un pequeño dolor de cabeza acompañado de una ilusión.

Kaneki se veía así mismo parado sobre el agua con su respiración agitada y su ropa dañada ,a excepción de su guante,en frente de el se encontraba Naruto en las mismas condiciones,parecía que se encontraba en el valle del fin pues atrás de ellos se veían las estatuas de Hashirama y Madara,entonces vio como Naruto hablaba pero el no escucho se vio a su otro yo y vio como puso,por un instante,una cara de tristeza que pronto cambio a una mirada de seriedad,totalmente fría y sin como ambos preparaban un Rasengan en su mano y se lanzaban el uno contra el otro y ambos Rasengan produjo una esfera con una mitad blanca y otra roja,blanco por el color de su chakra y rojo por el de Naruto que uso chakra del Kyubi,de pronto la esfera exploto cegandolo.

Cuando recuperó nuevamente la vista se encontraba frente a Naruto que le dio un fuerte puñetazo que lo mando a estrellar contra la pared,quería saber más de su visión pero tenía que concetrarse en su batalla contra Naruto,se levanto para ir en contra de Naruto dándole una patada en las costillas que pronto fue respondía con un golpe a la mejilla del peliblanco,Kaneki respondió tirando a Naruto y dándole una patada en las costillas que levanto a Naruto mientras Kaneki le daba patadas en el estomago y pecho para que no cayera terminando con una patada en la mejilla que mando a Naruto contra el suelo.

Naruto se levanto y fue directo a Kaneki,el peliblanco dirigió un golpe al rostro de Naruto pero Naruto lo esquivo y dio un golpe al estomago del ojinegro seguido de una patada que lo derribo.

Naruto le iba a dar un golpe en el rostro, aprovechando de que estaba en el suelo,pero pudo esquivarlo rodando en el suelo agarró con sus dos piernas una de las de Naruto y rodando nuevamente logro tirar y doblar la pierna de Naruto haciéndolo gritar un poco.

-"Te rindes,Naruto?"-pregunto Kaneki a lo que Naruto sólo sonrio.

-"No lo creo"-Naruto se intento levantar pero un golpe en las costillas lo iso volver a paro de un salto y dio una patada a Kaneki en la espalda y un golpe en el hombro,le dio la vuelta y le dio una serie de puñetazos alternando entre el pecho y la cara,siguió así durante un minuto hasta que Kaneki tomo uno de los brazos de Naruto y con una sonrisa le dio la vuelta lanzando a Naruto a la pared y cuando vio que Naruto se levanto fue hacia el y le dio una patada giratoria en la mejilla seguida de una en las costillas para después darle una en el pecho chocandolo contra la pared que tenía atrás.

Vio como Naruto se volvía a levantar e iba directo a el-"Es hora de terminar con esto"-susurro Kaneki,se iso a un lado y tomo el brazo de Naruto que iba directo a su rostro dio varios golpes con su dedo medio e índice que hicieron que el brazo de Naruto perdiera fuerza,lo iso a una velocidad increíble haciendo que Naruto no pudiera responder,se puso atrás del rubio y con un leve golpe en el cuello dejó a Naruto inconsciente.

-"Y el ganador es,Kaneki Uchiha!"-grito Iruka y al instante los shinobi que se encontraban viendo la pelea se levantaron aplaudiendo.-"La final se llevara acabó en 15 minutos para dar tiempo al participante Kaneki, descansar"-Explicó el chunnin.

Pasados los 15 minutos Sasuke y Kaneki estaban de frente mirándose el uno al otro esperando la señal de Iruka.

-"Comiencen!"-grito Iruka y ambos oponentes se prepararon son su Sharingan activo.

Sasuke fue el primero en atacar corriendo hacia Kaneki dándole una patada baja pero el peliblanco solamente salto y agarró a Sasuke de la cabeza estampandolo contra el suelo.

Kaneki observó como Sasuke se levantaba y fue directo a el dándole un golpe al estomago del pelinegro que alcanzó a parar el puño de su oponente y le dio un golpe a la mejilla del peliblanco,Kaneki alcanzó a esquivarlo pero no pudo hacer lo mismo con el golpe que le dio Sasuke en el estomago seguido de otro golpe en la quijada y para rematar una patada a las costillas.

Kaneki se levanto con la respiración agitada sobandose la costilla,esa patada en realidad le había dolido,una vez de pie con el equilibrio recuperado espero a que Sasuke fuera hacia el,cuando Sasuke están frente a el esquivo un golpe que iba a su hombro y contra atacó con una patada a la pierna de Sasuke que lo saco de equilibrio,Kaneki se. aprovechó y lo tomo de un brazo y lo lanzó al suelo.

Sasuke se levanto de un salto pero al estar de pie recibió un potente golpe en la cara que lo mando a volar,Kaneki lo tomo en el aire y lo estreyo en la pared con fuerza,le apreto el cuello y le dio varios golpes en la cara dejandolo inconsciente y con sangre saliendo de la nariz.

-"El ganador,Kaneki Uchiha"-grito Iruka y el público nuevamente se levanto en aplausos a todos les había gustado la pelea entre esos dos pero para ellos les hubiera gustado que al chico serpiente,como le dicen a Kaneki por la marca de Orochimaru,le dieran una paliza.-"Bien todos an pasado,pasen a resivir su bandana ninja por parte de Hokage-sama"-dijo Iruka y todos se pusieron de pie en fila para recibir su bandana ninja,y hasta el final estaba Kaneki cargando a Sasuke mientras esperaba a que despertara.

Todos pasaron hasta que fue turno de Naruto,Minato le dio una sonrisa paternal y puso la bandana en la frente de Naruto sólo dio una pequeña sonrisa,quería llorar de felicidad pues ese siempre había sido su sueño,que su padre lo reconociera como shinobi poniéndole el la bandana en la ó de ahí corriendo pues las lágrimas amenazaba con salir se sus ojos y no quería que nadie lo viera así,en el fondo estaba contento por fin su padre le ponía atención y le daba el cariño que por tanto tiempo no le había dado.

El siguiente en pasar fue Sasuke que le dio una mirada molesta al Hokage y le arrebató la bandana de las manos.A Sasuke no le caían bien los padres de Naruto pues no pe gustaba como habían tratado a su 'hermano' (Sasuke considera a Naruto y Kaneki como sus hermanos).

El último en pasar fue Kaneki que le dio una sonrisa a su padre mientras el le daba la bandana y le daba también una se puso su bandana en su brazo tapado el símbolo del clan Senju,no quería que lo descubrieran,afortunadamente nadie vio el símbolo Senju en su brazo.

Todos los alumnos se dirigieron al salón donde los esperaba Iruka con una gran sonrisa,pues estaba feliz de sus estudiantes. -"Bueno chicos... Felicidades a partir de hoy son gennin honorarios de Konoha y a partir de mañana se les asignará un equipo y un Jounin-sensei para instruirlos el resto de su carrera ninja,los equipos serán anunciados mañana a la hora que empiezan las clases los espero en este salón,procuren llegar temprano."-hablo Iruka viendo con orgullo a todos sus estudiantes que hoy se convirtieron en Gennin.-"pueden retirarse"-y tan pronto dijo eso todos en el salón salieron a una velocidad increíble dejando sólo adentro a Hinata Hyuga y los 3 estudiantes de nuevo ingreso.

-"¿Y que hacemos ahora hermanos?"-pregunto Naruto a sus 'hermanos'.

-"Pues... los alacanzo en un rato"-dijo Kaneki saliendo del salón.

-"¿A donde va con tanta prisa?"-pregunto Naruto.

-"¿A caso lo olvidas? fue tras la Hyuga"-dijo Sasuke.

-"Con que es eso eh... pues yo también me voy,busca un buen lugar para dormir"-dijo Naruto imitando al peliblanco.

-"Claro! Sasuke lo resolverá todo!"-expresó Sasuke un poco molesto.-"como siempre... Hmp"-susurro lo último.

Kaneki corría para alcanzar a Hinata una vez la alcanzó saludo-"Ho-hola Hi-hina-chan,¿pu-puedo aco-acompañarte a casa?"-tartamudeo un poco apenado Kaneki.

-"Cla-claro"-dijo Hinata con una tierna sonrisa.

Todo el camino se la pasaron hablando alegremente,se reían,se apenaban y tartamudeaban de vez en cuando,llegaron a la puerta de la casa de Hinata y se despidieron.

-"A-adiós Hina-chan,te veo mañana"-se despidió Kaneki dándole un pequeño abrazo a Hinata que duro máximo 5 segundos para luego darse la vuelta y empezar a caminar.

-"Kaneki-kun"-Kaneki al oír su nombre se dio la vuelta para ver que Hinata iba hacia el corriendo-"A-adiós"-dijo Hinata dándole un beso en la mejilla a Kaneki para después darse la vuelta corriendo a su casa muy apenada mientras Kaneki... Bueno... pues el... estaba tan rojo como sus ojos cuando activaba el Sharingan.

-"Adiós"-susurro Kaneki poniendo su mano en la mejilla donde Hinata le había dado el beso,se dio la vuelta y empezó a correr rumbo a quién sabe donde con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

Naruto estaba corriendo lo más que podía entro a un callejón y tocó la puerta de una de las casas que se encontraba ahí,pronto le abrió una hermosa chica rubia de ojos negros.

-"Hola Yugito-chan,cuanto tiempo,no?"-dijo Naruto viendo a la chica que se encontraba con una expresión de sorpresa.

-"Naruto-kun has vuelto!"-dijo Yugito dándole un gran abrazo a Naruto.-"ven pasa pasa"-dijo la rubia invitando a pasar a Naruto.-"Quieres té?"-pregunto Yugito recibiendo un asentimiento del rubio-"donde has estado? cuéntame"-dijo Yugito a su mejor amigo de la infancia mientras dejaba su té y el de el rubio en la mesa.

-"Pues me fui de la aldea con Sasuke,después de unas semanas nos empezó a faltar la comida,un señor y un niño nos encontraron y nos dieron comida,dormimos y cuando despertamos nos encontramos con otros dos señores que se ofrecieron a entrenarnos,después que nos dijieran el porqué aceptamos y pues después de una largo y duro entrenamiento nuestros senseis..."-Naruto puso una mirada un poco triste-"murieron y decidimos regresar a Konoha"-contó Naruto en un corto resumen,claro,sin revelar el nombre de sus senseis.

-"Wow que genial Naruto-kun"-dijo Yugito tomando de su té.

-"Sí,¿y como té fue a ti? ¿te dejaron de perseguir esos bastardos?"-dijo Naruto molesto mientras recordaba como el y Yugito eran perseguidos por los aldeanos para darles unas golpizas que harían ver al mismo Orochimaru como un santo.

-"Ya,desde que me converti en gennin me dejaron de perseguir"-dijo Yugito mostrando su bandana en su frente.

-"espera eres gennin?!"-pregunto sorprendido Naruto pues su amiga se graduó antes que el.

-"Sí aunque sólo puedo hacer misiones rango D por no tener equipo ni sensei"-dijo Yugito con tristeza.

-"oh entonces te asignarán un equipo?"-pregunto Naruto con curiosidad.

-"sí de hecho mañana tengo que ir a la academia"-mencionó Yugito.

-"genial pasare por ti para irnos juntos"-dijo Naruto parandose -"bueno ya me voy,nos vemos mañana"-Hablo Naruto dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-"Adiós Naruto-kun,te veo mañana"-dijo Yugito acompañando a Naruto a la puerta y dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla del rubio el cual se sonrojo tanto que parecía un tomate.

-"A-a-adiós Yugito-chan"-dijo el ojiazul a la rubia que ya había cerrado la puerta-"Bien,veré que tal le va a Sasuke"-tan pronto dijo eso desapareció en un destello amarillo.

Ya era de noche y Kaneki se dirigía a una cabaña donde había pasado la mayor parte de su infancia,fue corriendo hacia la cabaña y se encontró con dos personas a las cuales apreciaba mucho.

-"Ototo... cuanto tiempo"-se escucho una voz masculina.

-"Kaneki-chan,hola!"-se escucho una dulce voz femenina.

-"Kakashi-nii-san,Ayame-onee-chan los extrañe"-dijo Kaneki abrazando a las dos personas que estaban frente a el.

-"¿Que pasó Kaneki-chan,porqué te fuiste?"-pregunto Ayame.

-"se los cuento junto a mis padres que deberían estar en la casa"-dijo Kaneki empezando a caminar hacia la cabaña.

-"Sí,de hecho ellos nos citaron aquí"-dijo Kakashi siguiendolo junto con Ayame,cuando entraron vieron a Minato y Mikoto tomandose de las manos.

-"Otou-san,Kaa-chan,cuanto tiempo"-dijo Kaneki con una sonrisa mientras los abrazaba.

Continuará...

Bien,como vieron en este capítulo hubo un poco de romance entre Kaneki y Hinata así como Naruto x Yugito,la tercera pareja es entre Sasuke e Ino ¿Que piensan? ¿la cambio?.

Otra cosa que abran notado es que en este capítulo me volví a centrar más en Kaneki,descuiden en el siguiente capítulo sólo será la platica entre Kaneki y sus padres,y después de eso me centrare en Naruto y en Sasuke en el capítulo 6.

Ya lo último a quién me recomendarian de sensei para el equipo de Naruto,dejen sus sugerencias en las reviews,un abrazo,un saludo y haaaasta la próxima! bye bye

Merezco reviews? 


	6. La verdadera Prueba

Hola muy buenas aquí les traigo otro capítulo más de este fic que unos disfrutan al leerlo y otros simplemente lo denuncian,ok no es para tanto,bueno en este capítulo me centrate más en Naruto,ahh también ya tengo a la nueva sensei ojalá les gusté.

Y hoy por fin se verán las espadas.

Aviso: Los jutsus en japonés no me pertenecen a Toa Sparda al que le pedí permiso para utilizarlos,Gracias.

\- - - - - - -Reviews- - - - - - - CCSakuraforever: Pues ya tengo los equipos hechos ojalá te gusten,el sensei del equipo de Naruto es el que me la pensé demasiado y haber sí les agrada la idea,además el sensei está relacionado con el nombre del 's ya sólo voy crear ^^

Andrea Kfp Kurama: Sí las batallas tenían que ser cortas pues Naruto,Sasuke y Kaneki son mucho más fuertes que un gennin xD haré muchos momentos emotivos entre Minato y Naruto,pues así quedaran las parejas,no cambiar nada xD creo que a muchos les gusto al igual que el Kaneki x Touka ^^

alexsennin9999: Muchas gracias,me alegra que te encantara la historia y te agradezco a ti y a todos por tomarse el tiempo de leerla,lo de que me centro demasiado en Kaneki creo que ya lo había dicho pero en este capítulo y en los demás será diferente,así que descuida ya cambie eso en este capítulo,la visión,sí es de una deserción,pero no diré de quién así que shhh. secreto... xD claro que Ino dejara de ser una fangirl,no me gusta esa actitud en las mujeres para nada y así es como termine odiando a la Sakura de la primera temporada.

Zafir09: Siempre me alegra ver que a alguien le gusta lo que hago,no cambiare las parejas y ojalá te gusté la sensei que eh elegido.

Y sin más,los dejó con el Capítulo,los veo abajo.  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Capítulo VI: Primera Misión.

-"Otou-san,Kaa-chan cuanto tiempo"-dijo Kaneki abrazando a sus padre.

-"Kaneki-chan,te extrañe"-dijo Mikoto con lágrimas de felicidad en sus ojos.

-"Porqué te fuiste hijo?"-pregunto Minato mientras dejaban de abrazarse.

-"Bueno,al principio no me quería ir"-confesó Kaneki -"Pero una turba de aldeanos me persiguio cuando venía aquí,intenté escapar pero eran mucho más rápidos que yo y al final me atraparon,me amarraron de pies y manos a unos árboles y me empezaron a troturar lanzando Kunai,Shuriken y algunos Jutsu Katon"-término de relatar Kaneki tomandose el hombro recordando que fue donde recibió el peor ataque,un Kunai calentado con varios Jutsus Katon.

-"Pero... Porqué?"-pregunto Mikoto intentando no llorar.

-"es algo que no les conté porqué no se me iso importante pero... cuando Orochimaru me secuestro me puso un sello maldito en el cuello,cuando los aldeanos se dieron cuenta me empezaron a insular y a decirme chico serpiente,me sentía triste por lo que me decían pero todo empeoro cuando me empezaron a perseguir,escape 3 veces pero la cuarta me atraparon y me torturaron como ya les dije,después quedé toda la noche amarrado e indefenso hasta que apareció un viejo,me ayudó,me alimento y se ofreció a entrenarme,me fui a entrenar con el y te puedo asegurar que soy tan fuerte como un Anbu"-dijo Kaneki con una sonrisa mientras se apuntaba a sí mismo con el pulgar.

-"Y donde está ese señor debo agradecerle por cuidar de ti"-dijo Minato y de pronto la sonrisa de Kaneki cambio a una mirada de tristeza.

-"el... el murió"-dijo Kaneki intentando no llorar pues quería mucho a su 'Jiji-sama' como el le decía.

-"Oh lo siento... no quería hacerte recordar algo triste"-dijo Minato.

-"Descuida"-hablo Kaneki limpiandose las pocas lágrimas que salieron de sus ojos.-"Y ustedes ¿qué tal les a ido? "-pregunto Kaneki con demasiada curiosidad.

-"pues cuando te fuistes me puse muy triste y no me iba de este lugar,me quedaba llorando hasta que... Kakashi me iso sentir mejor diciéndome que tú estabas bien y que pronto regresaría,empezamos a salir y pues... ahora somos novios"-dijo Ayame sonrojada tomada de la mano de Kakashi.

-"¿Pero no eres 5 años más joven que el?"-pregunto Kaneki.

-"Para el amor no hay edades"-contesto sencillamente Kakashi.

-"oh bueno... ¿y que hay de ustedes?"-pregunto Kaneki está vez a sus padres.

-"Pues nada bueno"-empezó a hablar Minato-"cuando te fuiste nos deprimimos tanto que nos empezamos a distanciar entre nosotros y de nuestra familia,tú madre y yo dejamos de vernos tan seguido,lo único que hacíamos cuando nos veíamos era hablar de asuntos de su clan,pero hace una semana empezamos a salir de nuevo"-dijo Minato recordando esos duros momentos.

-"Oh que bueno que ya estén bien,bueno ya me tengo que ir,veré sí Sasuke-nii o Naruto-nii ya encontraron donde dormir"-y antes de que Minato,Mikoto,Ayame o Kakashi subieran algo,Kaneki ya había desaparecido en un destello blanco.

En otro lugar de Konoha,Naruto y Sasuke se encontraban caminando hasta que en un destello blanco apareció frente a ellos,Kaneki.

-"¿Encontraron donde dormir?"-pregunto Kaneki mientras veía a sus hermanos caminar y se ponía al lado de ellos.

-"Sí,vamos a la casa de la novia de Naruto"-dijo Sasuke.

-"Sí... espera No! no es mi novia!"-grito Naruto.-"Sólo es una muy buena amiga"-dijo Naruto.

-"Que pronto será tú novia"-contesto Sasuke.

Kaneki sólo sonrio -"y cuanto falta?"-pregunto el peli-blanco.

-"Oh ya estamos aquí"-dijo Naruto mientras los tres entraban a un callejón y el rubio tocaba a una puerta donde abrió una hermosa mujer rubia.

-"Naruto-kun? que haces aquí tan tardé?"-pregunto la chica.

-"Yugito-chan pues... quería ver sí podríamos dormir hoy en tú casa"-dijo el rubio con un sonrojo al observar la pijama de la chica que eran un pequeño short negro y una camisa que le quedaba grande.

-"Oh claro,descuida tengo una habitación donde podrían dormir dos de ustedes y el otro podría dormir... en mi cama y yo dormire en el sofá"-dijo Yugito invitandolos a pasar y enseñandoles donde estaba la habitación de huéspedes.

-"Pido la de huéspedes"-dijeron Sasuke y Kaneki entrando a la habitación.

-"Bueno creo que tendrás que dormir en mi cama,yo dormire en el sofá"-Dijo Yugito mientras ella y Naruto entraban a la habitación de la chica.

-"Descuida puedes dormir en la cama,yo dormire en el sofá"-dijo Naruto.

-"No,tú eres mi huésped yo dormire en el sofá"-dijo la rubia.

-"Pero es tú cama,yo dormire en el sofá"-contesto el ojiazul.

-"¿Que tal sí ambos dormimos en la cama? claro,separados"-sugirió Yugito con un sonrojo al pensar en la idea de dormir juntos.

-"Bue-Bueno sí tú qui-quieres"-dijo Naruto sonrojado,Yugito le iso una seña para que la siguieran y llegaron a la recámara de la rubia,cada uno se acosto en una orilla de la cama y antes de que pudieran dormir se escucho un golpe en la habitación donde dormían Sasuke y Kaneki,Naruto y Yugito se levantaron y fueron hacia la habitación donde dormían los chicos,al entrar no se esperaban lo que vieron.

Encontraron a Kaneki sin camisa y sólo unos pantalones de dormir color blanco con detalles negros,a Sasuke al igual que Kaneki sin camisa y unos pantalones de dormir azul marino,ambos estaban peleando en el suelo,Sasuke daba una patada y Kaneki le daba un puñetaso ,al ver a los rubios dejaron de pelear.

-"¿Que rayos hacen?"-pregunto Naruto a ambos Uchihas.

-"Etto... estábamos peleando... por ver quién se quedaba con la cama"-dijo Kaneki sonriendo nerviosamente.

-"Debimos hacer eso..."-susurro Naruto.

-"Que?"-dijo Yugito al no poder oír lo que dijo Naruto.

-"Nada nada"-dijo nerviosamente Naruto.

-"Entonces puedo seguir dándole una paliza a este Baka"-dijo Sasuke.

-"A quién le dices Baka,teme"-dijo Kaneki lanzandosele a Sasuke reanudando la pelea nuevamente.

-"Bueno..."-decía Yugito mientras ella y Naruto retrocedian lentamente y cerraban la puerta.

-"Listo para perder teme!"-grito Kaneki.

-"El que perderá serás tú muñeco de nieve"-grito Sasuke (Ya saben,Kaneki controla el hielo).

Al día siguiente.

Naruto,Sasuke,Kaneki y Yugito se encontraban en la academia donde Iruka estaba diciendo los equipos que les tocaría.

-"Equipo 7: Shisui Uchiha,Menma Namikaze y Sakura Haruno, sensei Kakashi Hatake,  
Equipo 8: Kiba Inuzuka,Shino Aburame y Hanabi Hyuga, (Será unos años mayor) sensei Kurenai Yuhi, Equipo 9: Shikamaru Nara,Choji Akimichi e Ino Yamanaka, sensei Asuma Sarutobi, Equipo 10: Yugito nii,Hinata Hyuga y Naruko Namikaze, sensei Anko Mitarashi, Equipo 11: Sasuke Uchiha,Kaneki Uchiha y Naruto Senju,sensei Ahri Kitsune."-dijo el chunin a todos sus ex alumnos.-"Sus senseis llegaran en unos minutos,suerte"-fueron las últimas palabras de Iruka antes de salir del salón.

-"Genial! ¿como será nuestra sensei?"-dijo Naruto emocionado.-"¿Será muy poderosa?"-pregunto curioso.

Ya sólo quedaban ellos,el equipo 7 y el equipo 10.

De pronto se abrió la puerta Naruto,Menma,Sakura,Shisui y Kaneki miraron con esperanza para ver sí era su Sensei... todos sus sueños y esperanzas se quebraron cuando la mujer que entro dijo las siguientes palabras.

-"Equipo 10,acompañenme"-

Efectivamente la mujer que entro era nada más y nada menos que Anko Mitarashi,antes de que todo el equipo 10 saliera Naruko le saco la lengua a su hermano Menma en señal de burla.

Los minutos pasaron,al igual que las horas y los días cof cof perdón exagere.

1 hora después.

Se abrió la puerta,todos dentro del salón se tensaron ¿De quién sería el Sensei está vez?. La persona que entro era un hombre de cabellos grises que desafiaban a la gravedad.

-"Kakashi-nii será nuestro Sensei?"-pensó Kaneki.

-"Equipo 7,los espero en la terraza"-dijo Kakashi desapareciendo en un sunshin de hojas,y después los tres integrantes del equipo 7 se dirigieron a la terraza.

Naruto estaba deprimido ¿Como pudo tocarlos una Sensei tan inpuntual? Kaneki estaba en las mismas condiciones no podía creer que hubiera alguien menos puntual que su 'hermano' Kakashi.

30 Minutos después.  
-"Por fin!"-grito Naruto emocionado al ver como se habría la puerta otravez.

Por la puerta entro una hermosa mujer de cabellos azules y ojos color amarillo,lo que sorprendió a los 3 recién graduados gennins no fue su perfecto cuerpo,no,fue las 3 curiosas marcas en sus mejillas como las de un zorro. (Busquen "Ahri de League of legends" es exactamente igual,pero sin las 9 colas).

-"Tiene más chakra que el Hokage"-fue el pensamiento de los 3 chicos que miraban sorprendidos a su Sensei -"Tiene los mismos bigotes que Naruto!"-fue el pensamiento de Sasuke y Kaneki.

-"Hola chicos,nos vemos en el campo de entrenamiento número 5"-dijo la chica -"el último en llegar es un estúpido human... digo un apestoso zorrilo"-dijo la peli azul y después salió corriendo a toda velocidad.

-"La marcastes?"-pregunto Kaneki a Naruto haciendo que Sasuke se extrañara.

-"Sí y ni cuenta se dio"-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa divertida haciendo que Sasuke se extrañara más.

-"De que hablan?"-dijo Sasuke viéndolos con duda.

-"Oh nada... zorrillo apestoso"-dijo Naruto desapareciendo en un destello amarillo seguido de Kaneki en uno blanco.

-"Malditos..."-susurro Sasuke mientras salía corriendo a toda velocidad hacia el campo de entrenamiento.

10 minutos después

Una vez Sasuke llegó al campo de entrenamiento pudo ver a Kaneki mediando,a Naruto haciendo lagartijas y a su Sensei 'durmiendo' bajo la sombra de un árbol.

-"Ya-ya lle-llegue"-dijo Sasuke con voz entre-cortada por correr lo más rápido que pudo sin descansar.

-"tardaste mucho para ser tú"-dijo Naruto dejando de ejercitar.

-"Tuve problemas en el camino"-susurro Sasuke.

FlashBack.

Sasuke iba corriendo a toda velocidad maldiciendo mentalmente a Naruto y Kaneki,estaba tan concentrado en eso que no se dio cuenta que había alguien delante de el hasta que chocó con esa persona.

Abrió los ojos para gritarle a la persona con la que había chocado,pero al abrirlos se encontró con una hermosa mujer con ojos azules y cabello rubio.

-"Po-podrías quitarte de encima ¿por-porfavor?"-pregunto la chica con un sonrojo en su cara.

-"O sí claro lo siento"-dijo Sasuke mientras se levantaba rápidamente y salía corriendo de ahí a máxima velocidad.

-"Claro,mi nombre es Ino Yamanaka,un gusto"-dijo la chica a la nada parandose sola y sacudiendo su ropa -"pff hombres"-dijo en un suspiro.

-Fin Flashback-

-"Así que te encontraste con Ino ¿y no te reconoció?"-pregunto Naruto.

-"Pues por suerte no,luego la buscare"-dijo Sasuke.

-"Oye,espera... ¿como supistes lo que dijo cuando te fuistes?"-pregunto Naruto bastante confundido.

-"Ni yo se"-dijo Sasuke restandole importancia.

-"Bien,basta de chismes y empezemos con esto"-hablo la peliazul -"Su prueba consistirá en... derrotarme"-dijo con una sonrisa burlona-"No se sientan mal sí no pueden,no serían los primeros en fallar,de hecho nadie a podido"-dijo sin que su sonrisa desapareceirá.

-"Considerese derrotada"-exclamo Naruto mientras el y Sasuke sacaban un pequeño pergamino de sus bolsillos.

-"Kai"-exclamaron rubio y azabache mientras aparecían una espada en la mano de cada uno.

-"Está es Uzu no Kami"- dijo Naruto sosteniendo una espada color azul celeste con rombos naranjas en la empuñadura, la vaina azul oscuro con un espiral rojo, y la hoja blanco. La desenfundalra se sintieron varias ventiscas.

-"Y está es Sandai Kitetsu"-dijo Sasuke mostrando su espada que al momento que la desenfundo se sintió como el ambiente se volvía más caluroso (Busquenla en google por sí no saben como es,y gracias al que me la recomendó ^^).

-"Y tú?"-pregunto curiosa la oji-amarilla viendo al peliblanco.

-"Oh,la mía? es está"-dijo Kaneki tomando su espada la cual traía en la espalda-"se llama Anidria y..."-desenfundo la espada y el ambiente se sintio más congelado reemplazando al calor que había generado la espada de Sasuke -"es capaz de congelar lo que sea"-dijo Kaneki mostrando su Katana,(por si no recuerdan la volveré a describir) Era una Katana muy hermosa por lo que se podía ver,su empuñadura era azul con rombos blancos,la hoja era azul celeste con detalles en blanco haciéndola parecer congelada en todo momento.

-"Wow"-fue lo único que dijo la Sensei al ver la belleza de las espadas de sus alumnos,pero luego cambio su expresión de sorpresa a una sonrisa arrogante -"Pues está es mi espada"-dijo Ahri mostrando una Katana con empuñadura negra y rombos rojos,la hoja era color dorada con detalles de zorros grabados en la hoja.-"Ahora... Ataquen"-dijo la chico con bigotes en las mejillas.

El primero en atacar fue Kaneki que se abalanzo hacia ella dando un corte dirigido al pecho que fue bloqueado hábilmente por Ahri,mientras Naruto y Sasuke se posisionaban atras de está concentrando poder elemental en su Katana.

Kaneki dio una patada dirigida a las costillas de Ahri pero ella la bloqueo con su pierna ya que sus brazos se encontraban ocupados deteniendo la Katana de peliblanco separó su espada de la de Ahri haciendo que perdiera un poco el equilibrio,Kaneki salto hacia atrás y Ahri intento seguirlo pero noto como sus pies se encontraban congelados impidiendole el movimiento.

Ahri busco con la mirada a los otros dos chicos y se dio cuenta que se encontraba atrás de ella,se dio cuenta de esto gracias a su habilidad de sensora.

-"Kenjutsu Uchiha: Corte Ala de dragón"-exclamo Sasuke mientras un potente ataque se dirigía hacia eso no era todo...

-"Kenjutsu Uzumaki: Soplido de León"-fue el turno de Naruto para lanzar su ataque el cual potencio el de Sasuke haciendolo el doble de fuerte y volviendo el ataque uno que podría dejar varias quemaduras y fuera de combate a alguien.

Ahri vio ese ataque preocupada,sabía que la podía dañar mucho así que iso algo que hace mucho no usaba.

Intercambio de lugar con Kaneki haciendo que el ataque se dirgiera a los rostros de Sasuke y Naruto se reflejaba una mirada de preocupación y sorpresa,Sasuke se recuperó de la sorpresa y rápidamente activo su Mangekyo Sharingan eterno preparándose para utilizar el Kamui y salvar a Kaneki pero de pronto recordó algo.

-"Podía usar el Kamui para llegar aquí! que estúpido fui!"-pensó Sasuke con furia para luego ver el lugar donde había impactado el ataque,observó que Kaneki estaba intacto eso le extraño hasta que vio el Mangekyo Sharingan en los ojos del peli-blanco-"Kamui..."-susurro Sasuke-"Aunque como novio domina le gasta bastante chakra"-pensó Sasuke-"Claro... yo lo dominó a la perfección"-pensó Sasuke con una sonrisa (y e aquí la arrogancia de Sasuke xD).

Kaneki cayó agotado al suelo ya que uso del Kamui le gastaba demasiado chakra al no dominarlo bien,ahora sólo podía usar Kenjutsu.

Los tres chicos se agruparon con sus espadas en sus la batalla iba en serio,en los ojos de Sasuke estaba el Mangekyo Sharingan,por sí necesitaba utilizar el Kamui,en los ojos de Kaneki estaba el Sharingan de 3 aspas,pues no podía usar el Kamui no era necesario activarlo a menos que sacara el susano o usará el Tsukuyomi,pero no lo veía ... pues Naruto no tenía ningún Dojutsu así que,tendría que depender de ser sensor para esquivar los ataques y desaparecer con el Hiraishin.

Naruto fue el primero en lanzarse,el conocía bien a sus hermanos y todas las estrategias que habían creado juntos así que ellos sabrán que hacer.

Naruto lanzó un corte inverso que fue bloqueado por la peliazul con su espada,Naruto desapareció en un destello amarillo y reaparecio detrás de Ahri con un Rasengan en mano,cuando estaba apuntó de golpear a Ahri en la espalda pero Ahri se dejó caer al suelo haciendo que Naruto pasará justo arriba de ella y en la mano de la peliazul apareció una esfera morado oscuro demasiado pequeña pero Naruto podía sentir un poder superior al de su Rasengan.

-"Toma esto"-dijo Ahri intentando impactar la pequeña esfera en el pecho de Naruto afortunadamente este reaccionó y desaciendo el Rasengan utilizo un sello de mano para desaparecer en un destello amarillo -"Maldita sea"-dijo Ahri,se estaba cansando de ese jutsu. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar vio como un dragón de hielo se dirigía hacia ella salto para esquivarlo pero... gran error esa era el movimiento que esperaban que hiciera.

-" Katon: Wakusei no Karyu (Elemento Fuego: Dragón de Fuego Planetario)"-exclamo Sasuke mientras un poderoso dragón de fuego se dirigía hacia Ahri que no podía hacer nada para esquivarlo,mientras el dragón de hielo que había esquivado antes se estrello contra el suelo y se había vuelto peligrosas estacas que sí caía ahí,le podía generar una herida grave o mortal dependiendo de como cayera.

El dragón impactó contra ella,aunque se protegió con su espada el daño fue mucho y la mando contra el suelo,se levanto rápidamente trazando sellos de mano al igual que Kaneki.

-" Katon: Tenkū no Gigoku (Elemento Fuego: Inferno Celestial) "-exclamo Ahri mientras del cielo caían poderosas llamaradas de fuego.

-"Hyoton: domo de hielo"-Dijo Kaneki mientras a el y a Sasuke los cubría un Domo de hielo tan grande como una casa.

Naruto quedó afuera y con su excelente manejo del Futon,desvío e hizo más fuerte algunas llamaradas que ahora se dirigían a Ahri,Naruto desapareció en su típico destello amarillo y apareció a un lado de Sasuke.

Ahri esquivo fácilmente el fuego que el rubio había re-dirigido hacia ella,pero lo que no pudo esquiar fueron 5 balas de aire comprimido que le dieron de lleno mandandola una vez más al suelo.

-"Estos chicos son buenos,an conseguido dañarme,poco pero ningún gennin había podido hacerlo hasta ahora... los aceptare como mis alumnos"-pensó Ahri viendo como dejaba de caer fuego del cielo.

Kaneki salió del domo de hielo dando un gran salto mientras hacia sellos.

-" Suiton: Kozui (Elemento Agua: Diluvio)"- dijo Kaneki mientras en el cielo se formaban las típicas nubes grises de cuando va a llover y así fue,empezó a llover apagando el fuego que el jutsu de su Sensei había ocasionado.

Naruto puso el filo de su Katana en el cuello de Ahri mientras Sasuke y Kaneki estaban atentos por sí se movía.

-"Se rinde Sensei?"-preguntaron los 3 niños al mismo tiempo y veían como su Sensei sonreia.

-"Sí..."-susurro -"felicidades son los primeros en pasar mi prueba... felicidades"-dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro -"desde mañana seremos el equipo Ahri"-dijo la peliazul con alegría.

-"No somos el equipo 11?"-Pregunto Sasuke.

-"Equipo Ahri dije!"-dijo Ahri viendo a sus estudiantes con una mirada amenazante.

-"Ya ya calmese"-dijo Naruto nerviosamente.

-"Bien,nos veremos mañana a las 7:00am en la torre Hokage para nuestra primera misión"-dijo Ahri desapareciendo en un sunshin de fuego.

-"A la casa de Yugito?"-pregunto Kaneki.

-"A la casa de Yugito"-dijieron al unísono afirmando que irían a la casa de Yugito.

Nuevas aventuras le esperan a nuestros protagonistas en su primera misión,está historia Continuará...

Siempre quise decir eso xD.

Bueno espero les allá gustado este capítulo y todo lo que salió en el,hice algunos intentos de comedia haber sí los hice reír xD.

Gracias a mi bisnieta por distraerse unos momentos para que pudiera publicar este capítulo antes que ella y ganar la apuesta... creo xD.

También al final de cada capítulo pondré una recomendación de un fic para que lo lean en lo que actualizo porque en realidad tardó mucho,o eso pienso xD.

Bueno el primer fic de está sección se llama "Un Pasado Diferente" por Andrés Kfp Kurama.

Está historia trata de Yuna Uzumaki que es la hija de bolt y sarada,Yuna vive en Konoha siendo la cuarta jinchuriki de Kurama el poderoso Bijuu de 9 colas.

Es todo lo que diré,en serio les recomiendo leerla tiene buena trama y capítulos largos (no como los míos xD)

Eh aquí el link.

s/11226751/1/Un-Pasado-Diferente

Espero lean la historia y les allá gustado el capítulo de hoy,un abrazo un saludo y... Chao Chao! adiós!

Merezco review? 


	7. Primera Mision

Hola! ¿Que tal su día? sí está bien espero mejorarlo y sí está mal espero alegrarlo (Y sí no funciona contactenme que soy Psicólogo... ok no,no lo soy,pero sí lo fuera sería genial xD).

Bueno chicos y chicas,hoy les traigo un nuevo capítulo de está historia que algunos volverían manga y otros lo quemarian sin piedad hasta que no existiera.

Sin más que decir los dejó con las respuestas a las reviews que me alegran bastante cada vez que las leo.

\- - - -Respondiendo Reviews- - - -  
Itachi Akihiko: Me alegra que te gustará la pelea y que te diera risa,bueno Natsu de Fairy tail xD ya te había dicho que me gusta escribir romance,no es porqué este enamorado xD

Zafir09: Que genial que te gustará y pues no tengo nada más que decir sólo que uses tú poder para el bien,un saludo ^^

CCSakuraforever: pues ya vistes quién es la Sensei xD y también lo de las espadas pronto enseñare algunos de sus saludo ^^

: Pues perdón por el desperdicio de escena xD tienes razón y mucha ¡porqué no lo pensé! un saludo ^^ - - -Fin De Las Respuestas- - -

Un poco de información importante antes de empezar.

Últimamente eh estado con falta de inspiración para escribir (Y flojera) por lo cual puede que tardé en actualizar así que no se preocupen sí tardó demasiado,(No estoy muerto,sólo tirado en la cama sin hacer nada) aparte de que tengo que escribir una historia por un reto que perdí contra alguien de poderes inimaginables (Leer mentes) sí,hablo de ti zafir09 *insertar mirada de "Malditos sean tus poderes" aquí* y bueno este capítulo está escrito en un breve momento de inspiración que tuve.

Advertencia: Sí harás una apuesta asegurate que tú contrincante no lea mentes.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
Capítulo VII: Primera Misión.

Naruto y sus amigos habían llegado a la casa de Yugito donde se vieron a quedar a dormir de la misma manera,Kaneki con Sasuke y Naruto con Yugito.

-"Naruto... Naruto... "- se escuchaban unos susurros.

-"tengo una idea para despertarlo"-se escucho otra voz.

-"Cual Sasuke?"-pregunto curiosa la primera voz.

-"está"-dijo el reconocido como Sasuke-"Naruto! Yugito se está casando!"-grito Sasuke y el rubio se paro al instante.

-"Que? Donde? Quién es el bastarado?!"-dijo Naruto levantándose con Katana en mano.

-"Tranquilo,nadie se está casando"-dijo Kaneki aguantando la risa al igual que Sasuke.

-"Bakas"-susurro Naruto-"entonces porqué me levantan tan temprano?"-pregunto molesto el rubio.

-"No recuerdas que día es hoy?"-pregunto Sasuke.

-"Ehmm... no"-dijo Naruto haciendo que a Sasuke y Kaneki les saliera una gota.

-"hoy es el día de nuestra primera misión"-dijo Kaneki.

-"Ahh cierto!"-dijo Naruto-"salgan que me voy a cambiar dijo Naruto empujando a Sasuke y Kaneki fuera de la habitación.

Una vez afuera Sasuke hablo,-"¿en cuanto tiempo crees que recuerde que se había cambiado desde ayer?"-dijo Sasuke.

-"En 3.. 2.. 1.."-contó Kaneki.

-"Ahh! porqué no me dijeron que ya estaba listo?!"-pregunto Naruto desesperado-"vamos que llegaremos tardé"- dijo Naruto jalando a Sasuke y Kaneki fuera de la casa.

Naruto,Sasuke y Kaneki ya habían llegado a la torre Hokage y afortunadamente su Sensei ya estaba ahí,entraron a la torre Hokage,tocaron la puerta y al tener el permiso del Hokage entraron.

-"Equipo Ahri reportanodose"-dijo la peliazul con una sonrisa.

-"Equipo Ahri? no eran el equipo 11?"-pregunto el Hokage.

-"Sí,ellos insistieron con el nombre"-dijo Ahri con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-"Que raro..."-susurro el Hokage con una sonrisa nerviosa.-"La verdad me lo esperaba"-pensó el Hokage con una gota en la cabeza.-"Bien su primera misión será rango D,que consis..."-el Hokage hablo para después ser interrumpido por Ahri.

-"Disculpe Hokage-sama,pero creo que mis alumnos están capacitados para una misión de mayor rango... una B por ejemplo"-dijo a Ahri resiviendo una mirada de "No" de parte del Hokage -"Confíe en mi,ellos están capacitados"-dijo Ahri con una sonrisa de confianza pura.

-"Bien confiare en ti"-dijo el Hokage tomando la misión rango C más fácil que pudo encontrar-"tomen,su misión es eliminar a unos bandidos que están causando caos en las aldeas pequeñas,tengan aquí está toda la información de los bandidos"-hablo el Hokage entregando una carpeta a Ahri la que sólo sonrio. -"Excepto tú Kaneki,tengo una misión importante para ti,los demás salgan"-dijo el Hokage mientras los demás salían y el peliblanco se quedaba.

Una vez afuera de la torre Ahri procedió a dar la información.

-"Bien equipo,los veré en la entrada en 20 minutos traigan todo lo que necesitan armamento ninja y comida ya que la misión puede que duré más de 1 semana,bien los veo en 20 minutos"-dijo Ahri y después desapareció en un Sunshin de fuego azul.

Pasados los veinte minutos,Sasuke,Naruto y Ahri ya se encontraban en la entrada de la aldea preparados para partir.

-"Listo equipo Ahri es hora de la acción!"-grito la peliazul mientras empezaba a correr seguida de sus alumnos.

-Time Skip,3 días más tardé-

El equipo Ahri ya había llegado a su destino,se encontraban en un pueblo que parecía estar en buenas condiciones,a contrario de los habitantes de ahí,que se encontraban con sus ropas sucias y gastadas.

-"Esos bandidos an causado esto... tenemos que detenerlos!"-dijo Naruto con enojo al ver las miradas tristes de los aldeanos.

-"Tranquilo,los ayudamos Naruto"-dijo Sasuke.

-"Bien chicos,según la información los bandidos sólo atacan una vez a la semana,así que hoy es nuestra única oportunidad de atraparlos sí no,tendremos que esperar hasta la siguiente semana"-dijo Ahri mirando a sus estudiantes.

-"Sensei,¿como sabe que hoy atacaran?"-pregunto Sasuke.

-"Oh mi querido alumno,por sí no te diste cuenta atrás de ti están saqueando una tienda ahora mismo"-dijo Ahri haciendo que Naruto y Sasuke volverán y se dieran cuenta que lo que decía su Sensei era cierto.-"Vamos chicos,derrotemoslos y cuidado según la información hay varios ninjas con ellos,no son tan fuertes pero su líder es rango Jounnin"-dijo Ahri mientras corría hacia los bandidos con Kunai en mano.

Los shinobis empezaron a atacar a los bandidos que les causaron unos pocos problemas, aunque que no tenían habilidades ninja y no eran tan velozes golpeaban muy fuerte y tenían buena defensa,cuando acabaron con todos empezaron a llegar más bandidos,pero a diferencia de los otros estos estaban dando mas batalla ya que eran los ninja que Ahri había mencionado,afortunadamente y con ayuda de su Sensei,derrotaron a todos sólo sufriendo algunos golpes y Naruto se torció la mano.

Al asegurarse que ya no había más bandidos se dirigieron a la aldea,pues Naruto y Sasuke querían regresar pronto porque querían más misiones,con mucha pereza Ahri tuvo que seguir a sus alumnos.

-Time Skip,1 día-

Naruto,Sasuke y Ahri habían llegado apenas a Konoha,pues Ahri quiso parar a dormir por que estaba muy "cansada".así que por eso llegaron tardé.

Se dirigieron a la torre del Hokage para entregar el informe de la misión.

-"Hemos vuelto Hokage-sama"-dijo Ahri entrando a la oficina del Hokage.

-"que bien! necesitaba un equipo urgente"-dijo el Hokage con extrema felicidad.

-"Porque Hokage-sama? que pasa?"-dijo Ahri viendo al Hokage.

-"Pues lo que pasa es que el equipo 7 envió un mensaje diciendo que en su misión fueron atacados por Zabuza un peligroso criminal,además de que era acompañado por una persona con el elemento Hyoton y según,dos Akatsukis se encuentran ahí"-dijo el Hokage seriamente mirando al "equipo Ahri".

-"Akatsuki dijo?"-preguntaron Sasuke y Naruto al mismo tiempo.

-"Sí,es urgente que vayan a ayudar,hace dos días mande a Kaneki de refuerzo,seguramente el ya este allá,bien necesito que vayan lo más pronto posible"-dijo Minato y los tres shinobis salieron antes de que pudiera decirles la ubicación.

Una vez fuera de la torre Naruto le pidió a Sasuke y Ahri que le tomaran de las manos,ambos shinobis lo hicieron y en un destello amarillo desaparecieron.

-Minutos antes,puente de Nami No Kuni-

Kaneki se encontraba cuidando del constructor de puentes,pues nada más llegó ayer y esa fue su misión.

Todo estaba tranquilo hasta que repentiname una niebla empezó a rodearlos y después varias agujas de hielo se dirigieron a Kaneki que las esquivo fá después en su cuello sintió el filo de una espada.

-"Donde está Kakashi,gaki?"-pregunto alguien entra la niebla al que Kaneki no pudo distinguir.

-"Porque debería decírtelo?"-dijo Kaneki y justo después,desapareció en un destello blanco.

-"Haku,es todo tuyo,mientras esperare a Kakashi que ya se habrá dado cuenta que estamos aquí"-dijo el Shinobi de la espada mientras se sentaba en una roca.

-"como usted diga Zabuza-sama"-dijo un enmascarado que empezó a atacar a a Kaneki con jutsu de hielo.

-"Tú también controlas el hielo,eh? veamos quién es mejor"-dijo Kaneki con una sonrisa mientras trazaba sellos -"Hyoton: ventisca helada"-hablo el peliblanco y una corriente de aire helado golpeó a Haku con fuerza.

Haku se golpeó contra una roca pero pronto se paro y siguio lanzando Agujas de hielo a Kaneki.

Antes que nada,perdón,se que deje el capítulo muy corto,pero en serio no puedo escribir por ahora,no tengo ganas de escribir.

Así que... Está Historia queda en paro,prometo no pasar de uno o dos mes,pero en serio necesito tiempo,espero entiendan ^^.

Y les quería pedir sí me podían apoyar con una historia original,sin nada que ver con Naruto ni ninguna serie,sí alguien me apoya mande PM.

Les agradezco por seguir mi historia y como compensación del tiempo que estuve y estaré ausente,en unos días más les traigo un capítulo especial de la misión importante de Kaneki,sí quieren dejen una review.

Una vez más pido perdón,y un abrazo un saludo y... Chao! chao! adiós! ^^ 


	8. Separación

Hola ¿que tal su día? espero y muy bien! ^^

Después de tanto tiempo hoy les traigo un nuevo capítulo de este Fic que unos descargarian para leerlo cuando están aburridos y otros lo reportarian como causa de cáncer de ojo xD.

Bueno,pues hoy vuelvo y con varias ideas que me parecieron muy geniales y talvez hoy enseñe algunas.

No les prometo que las batallas de hoy vayan a hacer muy buenas pero hice lo que pude.

A Zabuza lo eh vuelto un ninja de Rango S,con más poder capaz de luchar un mano a mano contra Kisame,no tendrá grandes reservas de Chakra como el pero será un Monstruo del Kenjutsu.

\- - - -Respondiendo Reviews- - - -

Pablo senju: Aquí está ^^

Zafir09: Como siempre me alegra que te gustará y pues Ahri se parece a mi en lo perezoso jajaja

CCSakuraforever: No sabes lo que les espera en la misión buajajaja :)

Andrea Kfp Kurama:Actualiza Misión de Amor TT-TT

J. : Perdóname! no quería tardar tanto :(

Capítulo VIII: Separación.

Kaneki esquiva como puede las agujas que le había lanzado Haku sólo recibiendo algunas pequeñas cortadas,avanzaba corriendo hacia Haku con espada en mano da un salto y levanta su espada a punto de rebanar a Haku.

Haku cerro los ojos por el miedo poniendo sus brazos frente a ella (Será mujer :D) en un intento por protegerse.

Kaneki desaparece en un destello blanco y reaparece detrás de Haku,agachado y con una mano en la espalda de ella dejandola congelada en segundos.

-"Bien,es hora de ir por Zabuza... "-susurro Kaneki buscando al espadachin de Kiri con la mirada -"Te tengo"-dijo el peliblanco empezando a correr con una gran velocidad,heredada de su padre,hacia Zabuza.

-"Veamos cuanto me puedes divertir Gaki"-dijo Zabuza con una sonrisa viendo como Kaneki se dirigía a el.

Kaneki lanzó un golpe con su espada hacia Zabuza que lo bloqueo con la suya,Kaneki intenta cortar la espada de Zabuza agregando Chakra a la hoja de su Katana logrando hacer un pequeño corte a la espada de Zabuza este rápidamente se alejó y haciendo posiciones de mano creo 3 clones que se lanzaron contra Kaneki golpeandolo y haciéndole cortes con la espada.

Kaneki activo el Sharingan para poder esquivar los ataques de Zabuza,cosa que le funcionó y empezó a atacar.

-"Hyoton: estacas de hielo"-grito Kaneki mientras varias estacas de Hielo salían del suelo atravesando a los Clones de Zabuza y por poco también atraviesan al real sí no fuera porque este se movió y salto a un árbol.

-"Con que tienes el Sharingan Gaki y un mejor control del hielo que Haku... dime ¿no te gustaría unirte a mi?"-ofreció Zabuza a Kaneki el cual sólo sonrio y apareció en un destello atrás de Zabuza con un Rasengan en mano impactó a Zabuza el cual exploto en agua revelando que era un clon más.

-"¿Y ahora donde está?"-se pregunto mentalmente Kaneki sin notar que detrás de el Zabuza estaba a punto de cortarle el cuello con su espada pero fue bloqueado por una espada color azul celeste con rombos naranjas en la empuñadura, la vaina azul oscuro con un espiral rojo,Zabuza levanto la vista buscando al que había bloqueado su ataque encontrándose con unos ojos azules.

-"Quién eres tú?"-dijo Zabuza molesto.

-"Naruto,Naruto Uzumaki,el que te derrotara"-respondió Naruto con una sonrisa -"Que bien que llegamos justo a tiempo..."-susurro para sí mismo.

Zabuza bajo del árbol y fue hacia el puente para analizar la situación.

Su compañera se encontraba congelada,habían llegado 2 chicos nuevos y una mujer que parecía muy fuerte por Kakashi ya no se preocupaba,le acababan de avisar que los dos Akatsuki ya lo habían derrotado,lo único que podía hacer era tiempo en porque llegaban los dos Akatsuki a ayudarlo.

Y como sí Kami lo escuchara,tres personas con túnica negra con nubes rojas aparecieron en el puente.

-"Que no eran dos?"-pensó Ahri viendo a los tres Akatsuki.

-"Hemos llegado a tiempo Deidara-Sempai"- dijo animadamente uno de los encapuchados que traía una máscara.

-"Me puedes decir porque tuvimos que traerlo?"-pregunto el identificado como Deidara al más bajo de los tres.

-"Porque el líder lo ordenó"-dijo con voz tranquila.

-"Ahh que fastidio es traer a Tobi"-dijo Deidara con expresión de molestia.

-"Bien,yo y Deidara nos encargaremos de la chica de. cabello azul,Tobi ayuda a Zabuza contra esos tres mocosos"-dijo el tercer Akatsuki.

-"Hai Sasori-Sempai"-dijo Tobi y fue con el esoadachin a ayudarlo.-"Hola Zabuza-san,eh venido a ayudarle!"-dijo Tobi con gran entusiasmo.

-"Sólo no estorbes"-dijo sencillamente Zabuza antes de ir hacia los tres jóvenes ninjas.

Zabuza controlaba muy bien a los tres Genins cada golpe que intentaban darle,el ex ninja de la niebla lo bloqueaba o esquivaba hábilmente sin que lograrán tocarlo.

-"Muy bien,es suficiente"-Dijo Zabuza -"Tú me interesas"-dijo viendo a Naruto el que solo se puso en posición de Batalla.

Zabuza apareció atrás de Naruto con una velocidad sorprenderte,de un golpe pudo Noquear a Naruto y lo cargo en su espalda.-"Ey tú! el idiota de la máscara!"-grito Zabuza a lo que Tobi volteó ofendido -"Encargate de estos dos,yo me largo"-dijo Zabuza desaciendo el hielo que apresaba a Haku y desaparecieo de ahí.

-"Bien al parecer Tobi se tiene que encargar de ustedes"-dijo feliz el hombre de la máscara.

-"Sasuke yo me encargó de el! ve por Naruto!"-grito Kaneki preocupado por su solo asistió y salió corriendo a buscar a Zabuza.

Tobi iba a sostener a Sasuke para que no fuera pero una espada a punto de cortar su mano lo detuvo.

-"Yo soy tú oponente"-dijo Kaneki con una sonrisa divertida.

-"Tobi no debería dejar escapar al niño..."-de repente la voz de Tobi cambio -"Creo que esto podría ser más interesante"- Esto tomo por sorpresa a Kaneki lo que permitió a Tobi hacer un ataque.

Tobi fue corriendo rápidamente hacia Kaneki dirigiendo un golpe a su rostro,pero el peliblanco se agacho rápidamente y dio un golpe al abdomen del enmascarado estaba a punto de dar otro pero su puño lo atravesó sorprendiendolo aún más,Tobi dio un rodillazo al rostro de Kaneki que lo tiró al suelo,Tobi se acerco al peliblanco que intento le anotarse pero una patada en el pecho lo volvió a tirar.

-"Me volví a confiar..."-pensó Kaneki para sí mismo.

Tobi tomo al Uchiha del cuello y con su otra mano libre levanto un poco la máscara revelando el Mangekyou Sharingan de un difunto.

-"¡¿Como tienes el ojo de mi primo Shisui?!"-pregunto molesto Kaneki,pero Tobi no respondió.

-"Kotoamtsukami"- (Perdonen sí me equivoqué,no recuerdo bien el nombre) susurro Tobi -"Desde ahora obedeceras todas mis ordenes sin dudar ni quedarte"-Dijo Tobi viendo a Kaneki el cual solo asistió en trance. -"Perfecto,tú primera orden es detener al niño que va tras Zabuza,después regresaras conmigo y nos iremos a la base de Akatsuki y tienes prohibido decirle a alguien que estas siendo controlado"-Dijo el enmascarado.

-"Hai"-fue lo único que dijo Kaneki antes de salir corriendo tras Sasuke,una vez estuvo lejos -"Afortunadamente no reprimio mi personalidad,pero no puedo desobedecer aunque quiera,definitivamente el Kotoamatsukami es muy poderosos... "-susurro Kaneki para si mismo.

Tobi se dirigía hacia donde estaban sus compañeros para avisarles que Zabuza se había ido.

Sasuke estaba apuntó de alcanzar a Zabuza pero un golpe en el rostro lo detuvo.

-"Quién fue el imbécil..."-Decía Sasuke levantándose con una mirada de furia. -"Kaneki?"- pregunto sorprendido.

Mientras tanto en Konoha.

El Yondaime tenía un extraño sentimiento,algo le decía que las cosas se estaban poniendo mal,muy a relajarse saco unas hojas de papel y una pluma,comenzó a dibujar un hermoso paisaje,a medio dibujo un Anbu lo interrumpió.

-Disculpe Yondaime-sama,se le necesita en una reunión de último minuto convocada por Fugaku Uchiha y Kushina Uzumaki,su esposa"-término de hablar el Anbu.

-"Puedes retirarte,voy inmediatamente"-dijo el Hokage desapareciendo en un destello amarillo.

Pues muy bien!

Al principio pensaba en hacer el capítulo muy largo,pero por está razón no lo hice,estoy utilizando este capítulo como aviso de que eh vuelto y más aparte invitarlos a dar like a mi nueva página de facebook,donde publicare Adelantos,contestare dudas,recomendare Fics,pondré las fechas en las cuales publicare y otras cosas má es obligatorio (obviamente) sólo es por so quieren,al final es algo que hice sólo porque estaba aburrido. (Empezaré a publicar sí veo que algunos dan like)

Aquí el Link: pages/By-J/881730658543201

O sí no: /pages/By-J/881730658543201

Hay otra razón por la que deje el capítulo hasta aquí,pero esa ustedes la tendrán que adivinar,los que adivinen recibirán un PM con una sorpresita :D

Y bueno,sin más que decir,espero disfrutarán al leer y un abrazo,un saludo y... Chao Chao! Adiós! 


	9. Nuevos Amigos

Hola! ¿Que tal? Hoy les traigo un nuevo capítulo de este Fic que algunos seguirán y otros talvez lo abandonen.

Pues bien,está vez siento que me estoy arriesgando a perder lectores lo digo porque tal vez a algunos no les agrade lo que pase,pues bueno,si llegaran a dejar de leerlo les pido de favor diciendo el porque,me ayudarian mucho.

Algo de Información antes de empezar.

Ino posiblemente ya no sea la pareja de Sasuke,lo dejare a su elección,pueden votar por *redoble de tambores*:

Ino Naomi (La conocerán Hoy)  
Mikura (La conocerán Hoy)  
Tenten (Parejas crack)

Puede elegir una de esas cuatro,si nadie vota elegire yo la pareja.

Y otra cosa eh creado Monstruos,demaciado poderosos me doy cuenta,por eso eh decidido esto,Los Akatsuki serán Rango SS,Talvez no ayude mucho,pero irán apareciendo enemigos poderosos,algunos serán Oc y otros no.

En alguna parte del fic Puede que empiezen a faltar palabras o se cambien,lo siento aún no se solucionarlo.

Bueno,contestamos Reviews y enseguida comenzamos en Capítulo ;) disfrutenlo!

\- - - - - - -Reviews- - - - - - -

J. : Pues que crees! está vez no tarde tanto!

Andrea Kfp Kurama: El suspenso es la clave! Que te den ganas de golpearme,nunca podrás! Kaneki sigue siendo controlado y no lo mataran rápido pero... (Toma suspenso!). Fue capturado y para cosas geniales Bl Sasuke no está enterado de nada,pero con su nuevo equipo...  
Oye,con "Avtualizare pronto" te refieres a uno o dos meses? xD Si actualizas está semana te dejó un maldito review xD

CCSakuraforever: Que bien que te gustará! ^^ si te gusto su 'nuevo' nivel haber que te parece el del siguiente capítulo.

Zafir09: Pues no se que decir sinceramente,ansio ver tú opinión de este capítulo ^^

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Capítulo IX: Nuevos Amigos.

Minato había aparecido frente a la puerta de la sala del consejo.

-"Tengo un muy mal presentimiento..."-susurro para si mismo antes de entrar,una vez abrió la puerta entro fue sorprendido por una descomunal instinto asesino que le dirigían todos los que se encontraban adentro acompañado de una mirada de desaprobación y furia de de Danzo el cual sólo sonreia,lo que lo puso más nervioso-"Eh... Hola?"-dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-"Minato,toma asiento"-dijo Hiruzen con molestia en su voz -"De seguro te preguntaras el motivo de está reunión."- Minato sólo asistió -"Pues has sido acusado por engañar a tú esposa,Kushina Uzumaki,con la esposa del líder del Clan Uchiha,Mikoto Uchiha"-dijo Hiruzen con enojo en su voz. -"¿Que dice en su defensa?"-pregunto.

La cara de Minato era de sorpresa,confusión y vergüenza.

Kushina ,que se encontraba en la sala,tenía una inmensa furia y ganas de matarlo,lo que haría si no fuera por los Anbu.

-"Qui-Quién les dijo eso?"- pregunto muy nervioso.

-"Eso no te interesa bastardo!"-Grito furiosa la habanera sangrienta.

-"Minato,no puedes mentir,todas las pruebas están en tú contra y hasta se sospecha que tuvieron un hijo"-está vez hablo el líder del Clan Nara,Shikaku Nara.

-"Como te declaras?"-pregunto Hiruzen haciendo que todos miraran al Yondaime.

Después de varios minutos de silencio Minato contesto.

-"Culpable"-contesto Minato bajando la cabeza avergonzado.

-"Siendo culpable,se te retirará el puesto de Hokage,todas tus Bienes pasarán a nombre de Kushina y quedarás desterrado de Konoha."-Sentenció Hiruzen.

-"Que?! pero por que desterrado?"-pregunto muy sorprendido Minato.

-"Considerate afortunado,si no fueras Hokage te ejecutarian"-dijo Fugaku con irá pero manteniendo la calma.

-"Bien, ¿cuanto tiempo?"-pregunto Minato con tristeza.

-"Un día,después te pondremos en el libro bingo como ninja renegado."- Dijo Hiruzen.

-"¿Y que pasará con Mikoto-chan?"-Pregunto Minato dirigiéndose a la salida.

-"Será desterrada del Clan Uchiha"-dijo Fugaku viendo a Minato salir.

En la Mansión Namikaze.

-"Maldita sea,seguramente Danzo les dijo... ¿pero como se entero?"-se preguntaba Minato mientras guardaba sus cosas y objetos importantes en sellos de almacenamiento.

Mientras tanto con Sasuke y Kaneki.

-"¡¿Porque me golpeas?!"- grito Sasuke molesto -"No importa... vamos rápido por Naruto"-dijo Sasuke retomando su camino,pero Kaneki se le puso en frente.-"déjame pasar"-dijo Sasuke empujando a Kaneki a un lado y volviendo a correr,pero nuevamente Kaneki se le puso en frente pero está vez le dio un puñetazo en la cara. -"Baka... si quieres pelea,pelea tendrás"- dijo Sasuke poniéndose en pose de Batalla.

Mientras tanto con Ahri

Ahri se enfrentaba a los dos Akatsuki con dificultades ya que todavía no era lo suficientemente fuerte para enfrentar a dos criminales rango S a la vez.

Intentaba aguantar batalla como podía,con clones y ataques a distancia,confiada en que su equipo vendría a ayudarla hasta que el tercer Akatsuki apareció,ahí perdió toda esperanza de ganar.

-"Deidara-sempai,debemos retiranos ya,Tobi vio a Zabuza-san irse con uno de los niños,así que ya no completamos la misión que nos pidió Líder-sama"-dijo Tobi con su típico tono de voz pero algo cambiado,cosa que sorprendió un poco a los Akatsukis.

-"Bien,vámonos"-dijo Sasori desapareciendo,junto a los otros dos.

Ahri se alegro al ver a los Akatsuki irse,pero se preocupó al recordar lo que dijo el de la máscara,rápidamente fue corriendo a donde sentía el chakra de sus alumnos,preocupándose aún más al no sentir el de Naruto.

De vuelta con Sasuke y Kaneki.

Ambos chicos se encontraban cansados y con el Sharingan activado,ambos también habían utilizado sus espadas y Jutsus más poderosos.

-"Zabuza ya escapó con Naruto... "-pensó Sasuke con molestia -"Y no tengo ni idea de que pasa con Kaneki"-dijo Sasuke,el podía derrotar a Kaneki,era más fuerte de un golpe en el lugar correcto lo podría derribar,pero el problema era que Kaneki era más ágil y rápido,aún con su Sharingan siempre le costaba acertar un buen golpe,pero tenía que hacerlo -"Sólo tengo que darle un golpe y listo"-pensó Sasuke viendo a su objetivo hasta que de pronto su sensei apareció frente a ellos.

-"¿Que rayos pasa aquí? ¿porqué pelean y dónde está Naruto?"-pregunto Ahri viendo seriamente a ambos.

-"Naruto fue secuestrado por Zabuza,cuando intentaba ir por el,este imbécil se me lo impidió entonces por eso estamos peleando"-dijo Sasuke molesto.

-"Es cierto eso Kaneki?"-dijo Ahri voltendo a verlo,pero en vez de ver al peliblanco observó un poderoso Jutsu Suiton dirigido a ella.

Sasuke actuó rápido y utilizando el Kamui teletransporto a el y Ahri a un árbol cercano,ambos buscaron con la mirada a Kaneki pero notaron que ya no estaba.

-"Ese maldito..."-susurro Sasuke -"¿ahora que rayos hacemos?"-pregunto Sasuke a Ahri.

-"Creo que lo mejor sería irnos a informar al Hokage y dejar que el equipo 7 se encargue de la misión,de igual forma Zabuza ya se fue. al igual que Akatsuki"-dijo Ahri pensando en lo mejor.

-"Entonces vámonos ya"-Dijo Sasuke tomando a Ahri del brazo desapareciendo en un vortice.

Mientras tanto en la oficina del Hokage.

Minato se encontraba empacando las pocas cosas que tenía en su oficina,Mikoto que se disponía a irse de la aldea junto a el,se encontraba observando por la ventana.

-"¿Estas segura de esto Mikoto-chan,y Sasuke y Kaneki?"-pregunto Minato viendo a la pelinegra.

-"Les pediré que vengan con nosotros"-dijo la Uchiha sin apartar la vista de la ventana.

-"¿y Shisui?"- pregunto el ex-Hokage.

-"Me odia,y Fugaku no dejaría que me lo llevara. -"¿Y tú que le dirás a Kushina?"-pregunto Mikoto de repente sorprendiendo a Minato.

-"Pues ya le deje una carta explicando todo"-dijo Minato un poco triste,en realidad el amaba a las dos por igual.

De pronto de un vortice aparecieron Sasuke y Ahri que parecía un poco mareada.

Ambos adultos miraban sorprendidos a los recién llegados.

-"¿Que pasa Ahri? ¿Dónde están Naruto y Kaneki?"-pregunto el ex-Hokage extrañado por no ver a sus hijos.

-"Pues verá Hokage-sama..."-No pudo continuar porqué fue interrumpido por Minato.

-"Por favor ya no me llames así"-dijo Minato recibiendo una mirada de confusión por parte de Ahri.-"Después se los explicó,ahora sigue con la historia"-dijo Minato.

-"Bien,pues llegamos al lugar de la misión y vimos como casi Zabuza mata a Kaneki,pero afortunadamente Naruto lo salvo,después los separamos yo fui a enfrentarme a dos Akatsuki y mis Gennin fueron contra Zabuza otro Akatsuki que había aparecido,Sasuke explica lo demás"-dijo Ahri viendo a su alumno.

-"Bien,en nuestra pelea contra Zabuza Naruto fue noqueado,y Zabuza de fue con el en su espalda,Kaneki me dijo que yo fuera por el mientras el se quedaba luchando contra el Akatsuki és de un rato cuando estaba a punto de alcanzar a Zabuza,Kaneki apareció dándome un golpe,le dije que fuéramos tras Naruto pero el no respondió nada y empezamos a pelear,al final llegó Ahri-sensei y Kaneki la atacó con un Jutsu Suiton,la alcance a salvar pero cuando buscamos a Kaneki ya no estaba,decidimos dejar al equipo 7 continuando la misión y llegamos aquí"-explicó Sasuke serio.

Mikoto intentaba aguantar si llanto y Minato estaba triste por lo ocurrido pero ahora no podía hacer nada,ya los Anbu no lo obedecían y ya tenía que irse de la aldea.

-"Lamentablemente no puedo hacer nada,ya no soy el Hokage"-dijo Minato serio y triste a la vez -"De hecho ya me voy de Konoha junto a tú madre Sasuke"-dijo viendo al Uchiha.

-"¿Porqué con mi madre?"-pregunto confundido.

-"También ella fue desterrada,y te queríamos decir si querías venir con nosotros"-dijo Minato a Sasuke que estaba sorprendido y aún más confundido.

-"Porqué mi madre fue desterrada?!"-pregunto gritando Sasuke.

-"No te lo puedo decir ahora"-dijo sencillamente Minato -"¿Vienes o no?"- volvió a preguntar Sasuke.

-"Con un amigo mío llamado Kenzo,es un excelente espadachin,de seguro te podría enseñar algo"-Dijo Minato viendo a Sasuke con una sonrisa.

-"Está bien,¿cuando nos vamos?"-pregunto Sasuke.

-"Hoy,así que prepara tus cosas"-dijo Minato recibiendo un asentimiento de Sasuke.

Mientras Tanto con Zabuza.

Haku despertaba después de haber sido derrotado por aquel sujeto de cabello ó a ver a su alrededor y noto que ya era de noche,estaba al lado de una fogata,seguramente para descongelarla,noto a Zabuza sentado en un tronco de árbol comiendo carne de un animal que de seguro había cazado,al lado del vio a un niño rubio inconsciente.

-"Zabuza-sama ¿Quién es ese niño y porqué está aquí?"-pregunto curiosa Haku.

-"Oh Haku,has despertado"-dijo Zabuza sin dejar de comer -"Este chico es el último que me falta para empezar a entrenar a los chicos"-dijo Zabuza mirando a Naruto.

-"¿Así que el es el cuarto?"- Pregunto Haku sorprendida -"Quién diría que este chico tendría una de las espadas..."-susurro Haku viendo al rubio dormir.

-"Veo un gran potencial en el"-pensó Zabuza -"Sin duda será poderoso"-dijo Zabuza -"Bien,duerme Haku,mañana nos vamos al amanecer"-Dijo Zabuza apagando el fue y creando un clon para vigilar.

Ambos shinobis se fueron a dormir esperando un nuevo día.

Mientras Tanto con Kaneki.

Kaneki ya había llegado al lugar donde lo habían mandado,se reunió con Tobi el cual se lo había llevado a la base de Akatsuki donde fue a presentarlo con el líder.

-"Madara, ¿quién es el? "-pregunto Pain viendo a Kaneki que estaba al lado de 'Madara'.

-"Di tú nombre"-dijo Tobi al peliblanco.

-"Kaneki Senju Uchiha"-dijo Kaneki su nombre el cual sorprendió a los tres Akatsuki que se encontraban ahí.

-"Ni yo sabía eso..."- susurro 'Madara' sorprendido.

-"Buen trabajo Madara,nos puede ser de ayuda para Akatsuki"-dijo Pain un poco sorprendido -"¿Que más planeas con el?"-pregunto Pain.

-"Quiero que nos ayude en nuestros planes para el futuro,por eso quiero que entrene con cada uno de los Akatsuki,además creo que Zabuza ya completo su grupo,podría ser muy peligroso,todos si entrena a sus alumnos como el entreno,en algunos años podrían superar a los Akatsuki en habilidades,con excepción de nosotros dos y el equipo de Itachi"-explicó 'Madara' a Pain y Konan.

-"Tienes razón,aparte Zetsu trajo información de que ah Kenzo sólo le falta un estudiante para comenzar a entrenarlos,creo que serán igual de fuertes que el grupo de Zabuza,ellos poseen 4 espadas elementales."-dijo Pain a 'Madara'.

-"Igual,pero el grupo de Zabuza tiene 4,y había otro chico junto a este que tenía una"-dijo 'Madara' pero pronto recordó algo -"Pero este también tiene una dijo señalando la espada de Kaneki.

-"Contando las 4 de Kenzo,las 4 de Zabuza,la del chico que dices y la de Kaneki,sumando dan 10"-hablo Konan por primera vez.

-"Queda 1..."-susurraron ambos Akatsuki.

-"Exacto,debemos encontrarla antes que ellos,e intentar capturar al chico que viste Madara"-dijo Konan observando al enmascarado.

-"Zetsu se encargara de buscarla"-dijo Pain simplemente.

-"Bien,yo me retiro"-dijo 'Madara saliendo de la habitación junto a Kaneki que lo seguía por atrás.

Al día siguiente,con Minato y Sasuke.

-"Bien nos vamos!"-grito Minato a las afueras de Konoha y acto seguido tomo a Sasuke y Mikoto de los hombros y en un destello amarillo desaparecieron del lugar.

Reaparecieton en lo parecía ser un sótano con poca iluminación,lograron ver unas escaleras que dirigían a una puerta,subieron las escaleras y si salir pudieron ver que se encontraban en un valle,a lo lejos observaron a dos niñas ,de casi le edad de Sasuke,peleando con espadas,casi cerca de ellos se encontraba otros dos niños haciendo lagartijas.

Observaron al lado y vieron una casa de tres pisos hecha de madera,bajando la colina en la que se encontraba esa casa pudieron ver a un hombre recostado observando a los niños.

Minato lo reconoció como su amigo y lo saludo -"Kenzo hola!"-grito Minato haciendo que los niños y el llamado Kenzo lo voltearan a ver.

Kenzo se levanto y fue caminando hacia Minato con una sonrisa -"Hola Minato cuanto tiempo! ¿Que haces aquí?"-pregunto amable el hombre.

Kenzo era un hombre de la estatura de Minato,tenía ojos color verde oscuro y su cabello era gris oscuro,tenía una camisa sin mangas color negra, dejando ver sus mú en espada en la cintura y tenía pantalones pesqueros color gris y su piel es bronceada.

-"Pues vamos a un lugar privado y te lo explicó"-dijo Minato.

-"Pues entremos a la casa,ven conmigo"-dijo Kenzo dirigiéndose a la enorme casa.

-"Sasuke-chan,si quieres ve con los niños a entrenar"-dijo Mikoto señalando a los niños que seguían viéndolos.

-"Está bien... Okaa-chan"-dijo Sasuke caminando hago los niños que lo seguían con la mirada.

-"¿Quién eres tú?"-pregunto fríamente una chica de cabello Morado observandolo fijamente.

-"Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha ¿y el de ustedes?"-dijo Sasuke con indiferencia en su voz.

-"El mío es Mikura"-dijo una chica de pelo plateado.

-"Yo soy Hide"- hablo está vez un chico de cabello Negro.

-"Mi nombre es Brad"-dijo otro chico de color de cabello negro.

-"Y yo soy Naomi"-dijo la chica de cabello morado.-"Veo que traes contigo una espada, ¿que te parece un duelo?"-pregunto la chica viendo a Sasuke.

-"Acepto"-dijo Sasuke poniendo una sonrisa arrogante.

El pensamiento de los tres chicos era de que Sasuke estaba perdido.

-"Bien,Brad será nuestro árbitro"-dijo Naomi.

Minutos después ambos rivales se encontraban frente a frente cada uno con una postura diferente.

-"Comiencen!"- grito Brad alejándose de ambos combatientes.

Sasuke fue el primero en atacar acercándose peligrosamente hacia Naomi,la cual levanto una mano solamente,lo cual confundió a Sasuke e hizo que los otros tres sonrieran.

De pronto una pared de agua se levanto de la nada haciendo parar a Sasuke de repente el cual se alejó analizando la situación,con una estrategia ya formada lanzó una bomba de humo al suelo,activo su Sharingan y creo tres clones que se dispersaron a su alrededor.

Naomi observaba a su alrededor sin detectar algún humo se disipo revelando a dos Sasuke,uno de ellos se acerco a ella a alfa velocidad mientras atacaba con Taijutsu mientras otro observaba desde lejos.

Sasuke llevaba la ventaja en Taijutsu gracias a su Sharingan,de pronto Naomi tomo su espada y atravesó a Sasuke,su sorpresa fue con vio a Sasuke iluminarse y estallar en relampagos que se dirigían a ella,pero solamente puso su espada en frente y los relampagos desaparecieron.

-"Como?"-pregunto Sasuke sorprendido y confundido.

-"Mi espada Reinidria,es capaz de absorber el rayo"-dijo simplemente lanzandose hacia Sasuke que seguía sorprendido.-"Muere"-dijo atravesandolo,pero está vez fue diferente -"pero que rayos..."-susurro antes de que el clon de Sasuke explotaba en llamas.

Naomi se había protegido con agua de la explosión del clon,con la mirada buscaba al Sasuke original,de pronto a su derecha vio como una bola de fuego se dirigía hacia ella.

-" Suiton: Suiryoku Taihō (Elemento Agua: Hidro cañón)"-dijo Naomi mientras lanzaba un potente chorro de agua chocando con la bola de fuego cancelado ambos Jutsus,lo que ella no se esperaba era que Sasuke saliera de la nube de vapor con una espada a punto de golpearla,reaccionó rápido bloqueando el camino de la espada con la suya propia.

-"Así que tienes una de las legendarias espadas"-dijo Naomi viendo la espada del Uchiha.

-"Tienes algún problema"-dijo Sasuke mientras en sus ojos aparece el Mangekyo Sharingan y atravesaba a Naomi poniéndose atrás de ella y apuntó de golpearla si no fuera porque la chica salto hacia adelante y dio media vuelta para observar al Uchiha. -"Sabes sólo hay dos personas capaces de vencerme cuando saco mi espada"-dijo Sasuke sonando arrogante. -"Parece que controla el agua,debería tener cuidado con eso"-pensó Sasuke.

-"Veamos si es cierto"-dijo Naomi en pose de batalla.

Sasuke volvió a ser el primero en atacar lanzando una estocada a la cintura de Naomi que fue bloqueada por la espada de la chica,Sasuke atacaba pero Naomi bloqueaba cada uno de los ataques del dio un salto hacia atrás,lanzó su espada al aire y comenzó a hacer sellos.

-"Su espada absorbe el rayo... así que talvez este ataque no sea efectivo,pero servirá de distracción"-pensó Sasuke pero luego sonrio -"Talvez al igual que mi espada tenga un limite,si lanzó un Jutsu de un rango superior al de su limite la puedo dañar ¿pero cual rango será? el clon de rayos es rango B,lo que significa que los Jutsu rango D y B,no funcionarán... intentemos con uno Rango A o también puedo conectar el ataque antes de que lo absorva con su espada posiblemente sea más fácil si uso esto... "-pensó Sasuke terminando los sellos y su mano derecho salían pequeñas descargas,Tomo su espada con la mano izquierda y a una velocidad increíble apareció atrás de ella y puso su mano en la espalda de la Pelimorada -" Raiton: Hōden (Elemento Rayo: Descarga)"-dijo Sasuke conectando su ataque,pero nada.-"Pero que rayos... "-susurro Sasuke sorprendido.

-"Mi espada y yo estamos conectadas,gracias eso puedo resistir los jutsus eléctricos cuando la estoy tocando"-dijo Naomi dándose la vuelta y atrapando los pies de Sasuke con agua.-"Es mi turno"- dijo clavando la espada en el agua -"Dime... ¿que se siente la electricidad recorriendo tú cuerpo?"- pregunto y al instante chispas salieron de la espada mientras Sasuke era electrocutado.

Naomi salto hacia atrás y preparó un Jutsu -" Suiton: Teppoudama (Elemento Agua: Bala de Agua)"-susurro Naomi lanzando una bala de agua que impactó a Sasuke lanzandolo fuera del charco donde era electrocutado,justo antes de que cayera del suelo salió un chorro de agua que golpeó a Sasuke mandandolo a volar nuevamente,Naomi de un brinco llegó a donde estaba Sasuke y dio varios golpes en el pecho tirandolo al suelo.

Naomi se puso encima de Sasuke poniendo el filo de su espada en el cuello amenazandolo.

Sasuke estaba molesto -"esto aún no acaba"-dijo Sasuke mientras en sus ojos volvía a aparecer el Mangekyo Sharingan -"Kamui"-dijo mientras un vortice absorbía a Naomi,pero está alcanzó a reaccionar y se alejó de el rápidamente saltando hacia atrá se levanto mientras tenía el Sharingan desactivado -"Esto aún no acaba,utilizará mi estilo personal"-dijo poniéndose en su posición de batalla tomando su Katana sólo con la mano derecha mientras en la otra tenía un Kunai en la izquierda.

Está vez fue el turno de Naomi de atacar,lanzó una estocada hacia la cabeza de Sasuke que fue bloqueada con su espada y el Uchiha también aprovechó para atacarla con el Kunai haciéndole una cortada en el brazo izquierdo,Naomi volvió al ataque pero era bloqueada y atacada con el Kunai.

Naomi se encontraba un poco agotada planeando una estrategia pero antes de que pudiera planear algo Sasuke le lanzó el Kunai directo a la cabeza,Naomi se iso aún lado y de pronto escucho una explosión de un humo y sintió un golpe en las piernas,cayó boca abajo mientras que el Sasuke que tenía adelante desaparecía en una nube de humo.

Sasuke camino hasta Naomi y con su espada apuntando al cráneo de la chica.

-"Creo que gané"-dijo Sasuke sonriendo y guardando su espada y ayudando a levantar a la chica.

-"Eres bueno,es la primera vez que me derrotan"-dijo la chica una vez parada.

Los otros tres chicos estaban sorprendidos de haber visto a su compañera siendo derrotada por el Uchiha.

-"Oye amigo eso fue genial!"-dijo el chico llamado Brad.

-"Jamás había visto a Naomi perder"-dijo el pelinegro llamado Hide.

-"Eso fue estupendo!"-dijo Mikura -"Bienvenido al equipo"-le dijo alegre.

-"¿Equipo?"- pregunto Sasuke.

-"Nosotros somos entrenados por Kenzo-Sensei para formar un equipo de espadachines con las espadas legendarias"-explicó Naomi.

-"Espadas legendarias... ¿hay aún más como está?"-pregunto Sasuke mirando su espada.

-"Si,se cree que existen 11,Yamidria,la espada de la oscuridad,Buraito la espada de la luz la tiene Hide,Reinidria la espada del rayo que es la mía,Tochikami la espada de piedra,Shizenkami la espada de la Naturaleza que es la de Brad,Dakuyogan la espada de la lava que es la de Mikura, Shirubadria la espada de plata,Uzu no Kami la espada de viento,Sandai Kitetsu la espada de fuego que decía que tienes tú,Mizunidria la espada del agua y Anidria la espada del hielo"-explicó Naomi a Sasuke que recordó a Naruto y Kaneki.

-"¿Y la doceava?"-pregunto Sasuke al haber oído el nombre sólo de once.

-"El único que sabe que existe es Kenzo-Sensei pero nadie sabe como es o cual es su poder"-dijo Hide serio.

-"Mis ex-compañeros de equipo eran los portadores de Anidria y Uzu no Kami"-dijo Sasuke.

-"¿en serio? ¿y eran poderosos?"- pregunto Mikura curiosa.

-"Eran tan poderosos como yo,pero nunca peleamos entre nosotros con nuestro máximo poder... "-dijo Sasuke recordando sus múltiples batallas.

-"¿Como eran?"- pregunto Brad.

-"Pues se llamaban Naruto Uzumaki y Kaneki Uchiha,Naruto era muy Idiota,pero de buen corazón,era muy fuerte y tenía una adicción al ramen,siempre tenía una sonrisa y es un Jinchuriki,ambos fuimos ignorados por nuestros padres y escapamos de nuestra aldea y pues... Kaneki era amigable,simpático y algo confiado al pelear,siempre alrededor de el se sentía el ambiente frío... Naruto es el portador de Uzu no Kami y Kaneki de Anidria."-dijo Sasuke.

-"¿Y que pasó con ellos?"-pregunto Brad.

-"Pues a Naruto lo secuestraron en una misión y Kaneki... en realidad no se que pasó con el"-dijo Sasuke recordando lo extraño que se comporto el peliblanco ese día.

-"¿Hace cuanto fue eso?"-pregunto Hide.

-"Fue ayer"- fue la sencilla respuesta de Sasuke.

Mientras Tanto con Naruto.

Naruto estaba despertando le dolía la cabeza y no sabía donde levanto de la cama donde se encontraba y tomo su espada que estaba una mesa,salió de la habitación y camino por el pasillo de la casa lo más silencioso posible,escuchaba personas hablando más adelante siguió caminando y logro ver a un hombre con una gran espada y sentado a su alrededor se encontraban dos chicos y dos chicas.

-"¿Quienes son ustedes y que hago aquí?"-dijo Naruto viendo a todos en la habitación.

-"Veo que despertaste"-dijo Zabuza levantándose -"Bien Naruto"-pronto fui interrumpido por Zabuza.

-"¡¿Como sabes mi nombre?!"-dijo Naruto un poco nervioso.

-"Tranquilizate,siéntate te presentare a todos"-dijo Zabuza dirigiendo a Naruto a un sillón.  
-"El es Sasaki"-dijo señalando a un chico de cabello negro que le tapaba un ojo. -"El es Tatsumi dijo señalando a un chico moreno de cabello negro -"Ella es Hitomi"- dijo señalando a una chica de cabello rubio -"ella es Haku"- dijo señalando a Haku -"Y yo soy Zabuza aunque creo que ya lo sabes"-dijo Zabuza volviendose a sentar.

-".De hecho jamás te eh visto"-dijo Naruto lo que sorprendió un poco a Zabuza.

-"¿Recuerdas a tus compañeros el de cabello blanco?"-dijo Zabuza esperando su respuesta.

-"Mi recuerdo a ningún chico de cabello blanco"-contesto Naruto.

-"¿Que es lo que recuerdas?"-pregunto Zabuza.

-"Sólo recuerdo como pelear,varios Jutsus y otra cosa..."-dijo Naruto -"¿Bola de Pelos estas ahí?"-pregunto Naruto mentalmente sólo recibiendo un gruñido como respuesta.

-"Bien,siéntate te contaré una historia"-dijo Zabuza y Naruto se sentó mientras todos ponían atención al espadachin de la niebla.

-"¿Una Historia?"-pregunto Naruto.

-"Si,la historia del origen de las 12 espadas elementales..."-dijo Zabuza-"Todo comenzó hace mucho tiempo,veinte años habían pasado desde que el Rikudo Sennin había mundo se encontraba en guerra,doce personas,descendientes directos del sabio de los 6 caminos,se reunieron en un templo,el templo se encontraba oculto bajo tierra,los doce hombres decidieron forjar doce Katanas para utilizar en la guerra,pero no querían que fueran Katanas comunes por eso fueron si templo a forjarlas,¿la razón? porque decían que ese templo fue creado por los dioses para comunicarse con los humanos,las personas trabajaron duro creando las espadas y después de semanas de trabajo... el día había llegado,por la noche,las doce personas habían entrado a la sala prohibida del templo,colocaron las Katanas en los doce pedestales que se encontraban rodeando un pequeño la lago con dos peces,uno blanco y otro negro,arriba del lago se encontraba un agujero que llegaba hasta la superficie alineado perfectamente con la Luna. Las doce personas se acercaron al lago y poniéndose de rodillas comenzaron a hacer sellos de mano que ahora ya no existen. Al terminar todos pusieron sus manos en el lago expulsado Chakra desde ellas haciendo que los peces nadaran en círculos,pasados unos segundos y un rayo de luz cayó al lago,de el salieron 13 personas que se presentaron como dioses,frente a las doce personas se encontraban la diosa de la Naturaleza,el dios del rayo,el dios del fuego,la diosa del hielo,el dios de la lava,la diosa del agua,el dios de los metales,el dios de la piedra,la diosa de la oscuridad,la diosa de la luz y la diosa del viento,cada deidad se acerco a una espada otorgandole parte de su poder (por excepción de una espada a la cual se le acercaron dos) transformandolas totalmente dándoles un aspecto distinto y poderes de irse las deidades dijeron,sólo doce personas capaz de empuñar las Katanas aparecerá cada 50 años y aquel de los portadores que de un mal uso a la espada será castigado con la muerte y su alma quedará atrapada en la Katana para siempre,después de advertir esto una luz cego a todos y cuando pudieron ver,las deidades habían una de las personas Tomaron la espada que forjaron y cada quién se fue por su lado con su idea en mente."-término de relatar la historia.

-"Wow,y ¿como se llama la doceava espada?"-pregunto Tatsumi curioso por la falta de una espada.

-"Nadie sabe de ella,ni su nombre ni sus poderes"-dijo Zabuza.

-"¿Y cual es la más poderosa"-pregunto Hitomi.

-"Todo depende del poder de su portador"-contesto Zabuza.

Naruto sólo miraba su espada intentando recortar de donde venía o quienes eran sus padres,si tenía hermanos o amigos,algo,cualquier cosa,sólo recordar algo.

-"¿Y que haremos con el nuevo?"-pregunto Hitomi.

-"Entrenara con nosotros"-contesto Zabuza.

-"¿Y que tan poderoso es?"-pregunto está vez Tatsumi.

-"Es muy poderoso ¿alguien quiere pelear con el?"-Dijo Zabuza divertido.

-"Yo"-hablo por primera vez Sasaki dirigiéndose al Dojo.

-"Naruto"-dijo Zabuza haciendo que Naruto levantara la mirada -"Sígueme,tienes que pelear"-dijo levantándose siendo seguido por todos.

-"Oye,¿tú crees que el le gané a Sasaki?"-pregunto Hitomi a Tatsumi.

-"No lo creo,Sasaki es muy poderoso"-le contesto Tatsumi con una sonrisa.

Una vez todos dentro del Dojo,Hitomi y Tatsumi estaban sentados en unas bancas que estaban ahí y Zabuza se encontraba entre ambos combatientes.

-"Recuerden sólo Kenjutsu y Taijutsu... Comiencen!"-dijo Zabuza saliendo del área de lucha.

Ambos se encontraban frente a frente y Sasaki dio el primer movimiento corriendo hacia Naruto dirigiendo un golpe a su cabeza pero el rubio sólo se movió a la izquierda haciendo que Sasaki pasará a su lado y rápidamente Naruto dio un codazo a Sasaki en la espalda haciendo que el pelinegro cayera al se puso encima de el y aplicandole una llave haciendo que se rindiera.

Todos estaban sorprendidos ninguno de los cuatro creía que Sasaki hubiera sido derrotado tan fácilmente.

-"Wow"-fue lo único que dijo Haku.

-"Pues... Bien,en dos horas comenzáramos con el entrenamiento.

(Aquí explícate todo lo que sucedió dentro de 5 años,que será el tiempo que pasará de este al próximo capítulo,ósea que aquí Naruto y Kaneki tienen 14 años,en el siguiente tendrán 19)

-Primer año desde la separación de Naruto,Sasuke y Kaneki.

Konoha comenzó a buscar a un Godaime Hokage,entre los candidatos están Kushina,Ahri,Jiraiya y Tsunade.

Naruto y los demás comenzaron un duro entrenamiento por parte de Zabuza.

Hinata Hyuga es expulsado de su Clan por ser "débil".

Sasuke comienza su entrenamiento con Kenzo.

Jiraiya regresa a Konoha y trae consigo a Tsunade Senju.

Jiraiya toma como aprendiz a Menma Uzumaki que cambia su apellido por odio a su padre.

Tsunade Senju es elegida como Godaime Hokage.

Kaneki empieza a ser entrenado por Itachi.

Yugito Nii,gennin de Konoha,escapa de la villa sin dejar rastros.

Tsunade toma como aprendices a Sakura Haruno y Naruko Uzumaki.

Hinata Hyuga escapa de Konoha sin dejar rastro.

-Segundo año desde la separación de Naruto,Sasuke y Kaneki.

Yugito se encuentra con Zabuza y decide unirse a el,al parecer Naruto la reconoce.

Hinata se encuentra con una mujer que decide entrenarla.

Naruto empieza a estudiar más Fuinjutsu.

Kaneki termina su entrenamiento con Itachi e inicia con el de Zabuza.

Terminan los Exámenes Chunnin en Suna promoviendo a Shikamaru Nara,Rock Lee,Neji Hyuga,Sakura Haruno,Naruko Uzumaki,Menma Uzumaki,Shisui Uchiha y Kiba Inuzuka.

Jiraiya se lleva a Menma y Naruko a un viaje para enseñarles a controlar el Chakra del Kyubi.

Minato y Mikoto le cuentan a Sasuke sobre su relación y que Kaneki es su medio hermano y este la acepta.

Akatsuki comienza a captura Bijuus,siendo su primera víctima el Jinchuriki del Rokubi.

Orochimaru ataca Konoha dejando varios heridos.

-Tercer año desde la separación de Naruto,Sasuke y Kaneki.

Termina la guerra civil en Kiri,Mei Terumi es nombrada Mizukage.

Naruto logra despertar el Rinnegan.

Sasuke consigue el Mangekyo Sharingan eterno.

Ashura e Indra aparecen nuevamente para entrenar a Naruto y Sasuke.

El Equipo de Naruto termina su entrenamiento con Zabuza,su nuevo objetivo es derrotar a Akatsuki.

Kaneki termina su entrenamiento con Kisame y comienza a entrenar con Pain y Konan.

Akatsuki captura al Jinchuriki del Yonbi.

Menma y Naruko terminan su entrenamiento con Jiraiya y regresan a Konoha.

Minato le enseña Jutsus Raiton a Sasuke.

-Cuarto año desde la separación de Naruto,Sasuke y Kaneki.

Naruto comienza a entrenar en el control de chakra del Kyubi con Ashura.

Hinata termina su entrenamito.

Sasuke despierta el Rinnegan en su ojo Izquierdo gracias a Indra.

Pain le revela a Kaneki la existencia de las Gemas del Dolor,que otorgan el poder de uno de los caminos del Rinnegan al usuario de ellas.

Hinata se une a Akatsuki y comienza a entrenar con Zabuza.

Sasuke logra el Susano perfecto y controla el elemento Enton.

Konoha tiene el primer puesto de los shinobis más poderosos seguido de Kumo y Kiri.

-Quinto año desde la separación de Naruto,Sasuke y Kaneki.

El Equipo de Sasuke termina su entrenamiento con Kenzo,su objetivo es encontrar a los otros usuarios de espadas.

Kaneki y Hinata terminan su entrenamiento con Akatsuki y forman un equipo,su objetivo es capturar al Kyubi.

Akatsuki captura al Jinchuriki del Gobi.

Naruto logra dominar al Kyubi y puede entrar en Modo Ashura.

Yugito logra entrar en Modo Bijuu (Como Naruto pero en vez de Dorado,Azul)

La doceava Katana es encontrada.

Los "Novatos" de Konoha ascienden a Jounnin.  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Y bueno! aquí acaba en capítulo,ojalá dejen las Reviews que tanto me gusta leer y que pasen un excelente día!

Y por cierto, ¡Feliz Cumpleaños! tú sabes quién eres ;)

PD: termine el Capítulo a las 5am y aún tengo sueño :'(

PD2: El Jueves tienen a lo que yo llamó... "El Libro Bingo" así que esperenlo :D

Un abrazo! Un saludo y... Chau Chau!

Merezco Review? 


	10. Libro Bingo

Aquí está el prometido Libro Bingo,ojalá les ayude a saber más de los Oc.

Tuve un gran error en el capítulo anterior,Hinata y Kaneki entrenaron con Kisame y no con Zabuza.

Muchas gracias a todos por dejar sus reviews,los quiero 3

-Respondiendo Reviews:

Andrea Kfp Kurama: Gracias Ero-bisnieta ^^, Mikoto escapó por su cuenta,olvide decir eso,Naruto no recuerda nada y luego explicó cono lo despertó,Si Kaneki y también Hinata están en Akatsuki, Todos se van de la aldea maldita sea! xD Kurama si aparecerá :D, no habrá romance Jinchuriki-Bijuu .-. Son tres votos a Naomi! talvez no tanto xD La doceava Katana es un misterio... Próximamente más escenas románticas entre ellos dos,vas a perder el Reto Bl Siempre los dejare con el suspenso! buajajaja

Naruhina: Si Hinata tendrá una espada elemental! :D lo lamento,pero no hay Naruhina,también es una pareja que me encanta pero las Parejas Crack se roban mi corazón 3 espero sigas la historia a pesar de esto ^^

kastian6066: Lo siento,lo siento,error mío,obviamente entrenaron con Kisame, y pues el portador de la doceava espada... tsss todavía estoy indeciso,todo puede pasar.

Acqua OfThe Back: Creo que tú comentaste en el primer capítulo,siendo sincero me puso triste no volver a ver un review tuyo :'(

Zafir09: Estaba pensando en una Konoha corrupta pero aún no estoy seguro,Aunque también ten en cuenta que es un Líder de Clan, y del Clan Uchiha,Konoha no quisiera perder el poder del Sharingan. Si si lo se,gran error mío,es Kisame no Zabuza. Lo de Kaneki ya lo verás ;) y gracias por tú voto :D Lo de Yugito estoy entre si y no,aún no estoy del Rinnegan lo explícate después.

jovino006: Gracias ^^

J. : Gracias ese era el plan,quería poner más interesante la historia :D Muchas Gracias por tú voto ^^

CCSakuraforever: Gracias! :') cuando les de Konoha los vuelvan a ver se llevaran una gran sorpresa.

chivotenkai: Gracias ^^, y si,es un fallo uno grande jajaja, Kaneki y Hinata entrenan con Kisame. Pd: te vi comentar en mi primer capítulo,no verte después me puso triste :'(

-Libro Bingo-  
-Ninjas Rango S-

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
-Nombre: Sasaki Yoreto

-Edad: 20 -Aspecto: Cabello blanco peinado igual que Nagato,un ojo color negro y el que está tapado por su cabello es piel es clara.  
-Vestimenta: Pantalones Anbu color negro,sandalias ninja color negro,una camisa de manga larga del mismo color,lleva su espada en la espalda.  
-Historia: Creciendo sin padres,el y su hermano gemelo crecieron con una gran rivalidad entre ellos,entrenados por un maestro que jamás le quiso decir su hombre.A medida que crecian,la rivalidad entre el y su hermano se transformó en vez el maestro dio por finalizada sus clases y entrego a cada uno espada.Y así ambos hermanos se separon en busca de un nuevo maestro.  
-Personalidad: Fría,calculadora y muy fácil de le gusta perder.  
-Habilidades: Elemento Oscuridad,sensor y tiene grandes reservas de chakra.  
Afinidad: Suiton y Raiton.  
-Habilidad en Kenjutsu: S -Habilidad en Fuiinjutsu: B -Habilidad en Taijutsu: S -Habilidad en Genjutsu: A -Habilidad en Ninjutsu: SS -Invocación: Lobos de sombra.

-Sensei: Zabuza.  
-Equipo: Naruto.  
-Nombre De La Espada: Yamidria.  
-Elemento de la Espada: Oscuridad.  
-Habilidad otorgada por Espada: Elemento Oscuridad.  
-Aspecto de la Espada: Siendo blanca el mango y la hoja negra con filo blanco, una luna se ve en el mango de color negro con detalles azules. -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- Nombre: Hide Yoreto

-Edad: 20 -Aspecto: Cabello Negro peinado igual que Obito,ambos ojos de color piel es bronceada.  
-Vestimenta: Pantalones Anbu color blanco,sandalias ninja color blanco,una camisa de manga larga del mismo color,lleva su espada en la cintura.  
-Historia: Creciendo sin padres,el y su hermano gemelo crecieron con una gran rivalidad entre ellos,entrenados por un maestro que jamás le quiso decir su hombre.A medida que crecian,la rivalidad entre el y su hermano se transformó en vez el maestro dio por finalizada sus clases y entrego a cada uno espada.Y así ambos hermanos se separon en busca de un nuevo maestro.  
-Personalidad: Amable y le gusta perder.  
-Habilidades: Elemento Luz y tiene grandes reservas de chakra.  
Afinidad: Katon y Raiton.  
-Habilidad en Kenjutsu: S -Habilidad en Fuiinjutsu: B -Habilidad en Taijutsu: S -Habilidad en Genjutsu: A -Habilidad en Ninjutsu: SS -Invocación: De animales luminosos.

-Sensei: Kenzo.  
-Equipo: Sasuke.  
-Nombre De La Espada: Buraito.  
-Elemento de la Espada: Luz.  
-Habilidad otorgada por Espada: Elemento Luz.  
-Aspecto de la Espada: Mango negro y hoja blanca, filo negro, tiene en el mango un sol blanco con detalles rojos. -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- -Nombre: Naomi Mizure.

-Edad: 19 -Aspecto: Ojos color gris,cabello lazio de color morado, que llega hasta su estatura es de 1.65,piel delgada y copa C. (xD)  
-Vestimenta: Short muy corto color blanco y una blusa manga larga de color rojo.  
-Historia: Proveniente de Iwa,discriminada por su Kekkei padres murieron sacrificandose protegiendo a su hija después de que un grupo de Ninjas intentarán asesinarla,con sus padres muertos y viviendo en la soledad siendo odiada por muchos decidió irse de la aldea a explorar el después de su huida fue atacada por un grupo de bandidos que buscaban secuestrarla y venderla como esclava,se intento defender pero sólo consiguió que los bandidos decidieran matarla,al borde de la muerte su Kekkei Genkai se activo y término asesinando a todos los bandidos,con los bandidos muertos prosiguió a liberar a las personas que habían capturado,una vez sola decidió revisar el botín de los bandidos donde encontró una singular espada...  
Continuo su rumbo hasta que unos meses después,en una batalla contra un grupo de Anbu de Iwa que se encontró por su camino,fue torturada brutalmente por los anbu hasta que llegó Kenzo,su futuro maestro, y asesino a todos los anbu,Kenzo le propuso entrenarla en el arte del Kenjutsu y ayudarla a controlar su Kekkei Genkai.  
-Personalidad: Sería y fría a la hora de matar,no demuestra sus emociones,no confía en muchas personas y es muy obedece a Sasuke Uchiha y a Kenzo y es con los únicos que demuestra sus emociones.  
-Habilidades:Controla el Agua a voluntad,tiene una gran velocidad y unos excelentes reflejos que hacen casi imposible sorprenderla con un ataque por detrás.  
-Afinidad: Suiton y Raiton.  
-Habilidad en Kenjutsu: S -Habilidad en Fuiinjutsu: C -Habilidad en Taijutsu: SS -Habilidad en Genjutsu: A -Habilidad en Ninjutsu: SS -Invocación: ?

-Sensei: Kenzo.  
-Equipo: Sasuke.  
-Nombre De La Espada: Reinidria -Elemento de la Espada: Rayo -Habilidad otorgada por Espada: Control del Rayo.  
-Aspecto de la Espada: Mango color azul marino, con una marca de un relámpago amarillo. En la hoja se ve ciertos destellos amarillos y brillan mas fuerte cuando esta tan larga, ni tan corta, tiene la punta algo diferente siento mas la separación del mango con la hoja, se ve como la forma de una estrellas que de allí caen dos cintas amarillas también.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- -Nombre: Tatsumi.

-Edad: 21 -Aspecto:Cabello color negro peinado igual que Sasori,ojos color negro y de piel morena,Mide 1.75,su cuerpo es delgado con los músculos marcados sin exagerar.  
-Vestimenta: Pantalones Anbu negros con sandalias ninja del mismo color,lleva una camisa de manga corta de color azul su Katana en la cintura.  
-Historia: Proveniente de un pueblo sin preparación ninja y nacido huérfano,tenía una vida tranquila y sin problemas hasta que un grupo de Shinobis renegados de Suna atacaron su pueblo destruyendolo por completo y asesinado a cada hombre y mujer se les y 4 personas más de su pueblo lograron huir con vida,pero el se separó para buscar poder para lograr su venganza,viajó a la isla del Terremoto en busca del templo de la una semana en encontrarlo,llegó ahí cansado y sin comida,el único hombre en el lugar lo alimento y le pregunto que era lo que hacia ahí.Después de que le contara su historia el hombre decidió enseñarle el Taijutsu perdido de los maestros de la isla del terremoto,Tatsumi demostró ser un gran prodigio sorprendiendo así a su maestro que después decidió enseñarle logro aprender y perfeccionar todas las técnicas que su maestro le había enseñ última fase del entrenamiento de Tatsumi fue en Kenjutsu donde no le pudo enseñar mucho ya el no se especializaha en ó un punto en el que Tatsumi considero a su maestro como un padre. varios años después y el Joven Tatsumi con 13 años de edad,se despedia de su "padre" que se encontraba agoniznado,pues ya su enfermedad ya no lo dejaba vivir más,en sus últimos minutos de vida dio a Tatsumi la legendaria espada de piedra y sí contrato de los Osos.  
Días después y aún un poco triste por la perdida de su padre,decidió salir a cumplir su su camino se topo con Zabuza,el demonio de la niebla,Tatsumi ya había oído hablar de el y que era un gran espadachin,así que decidió ponerse a prueba contra és de unos horas de intensa batalla para Tatsumi,cayó rendido al no tener más fuerza,Zabuza lo cuido y llevó a un una vez despertó hablo un poco con Zabuza el cual se gano su confianza en unos instantes,así Tatsumi decidió contarle su és de haber oído la historia del joven Tatsumi,Zabuza se ofreció a entrenarlo en Kenjutsu lo que Tatsumi acepto.  
-Personalidad: Alegre,bromista,serio cuando se requiere y no le gusta tanto trabajar en equipo.  
-Habilidades: Un experto en el manejo del Doton,gran resistencia física y a los golpes,tiene la mayor fuerza física en el grupo y cuando se molesta puede ser un terrible oponente.  
-Afinidad: Doton y Katon (No utiliza tanto este último)  
-Habilidad en Kenjutsu: S -Habilidad en Fuiinjutsu: Nula -Habilidad en Taijutsu: SS -Habilidad en Genjutsu: Nula -Habilidad en Ninjutsu: SS -Invocación: Osos

-Sensei: Zabuza.  
-Equipo: Naruto.  
-Nombre de la Espada: Tochikami -Elemento de la Espada: Piedra.  
-Habilidad otorgada por la Espada: Resistencia y fuerza inigualables.  
-Aspecto de la Espada: Mango color marrón con rombos color negro, el filo que se vea algo roto pero no deja de estar afilado, la hoja seguirá siendo plateada normal.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- -Nombre: Brad Mitogoshi.

-Edad: 20 -Aspecto: Cabello color negro,despeinado salvajemente con un mechon cubriendole un ojos son color verde su piel es de un color semejante al de Naruto,mide 1.75 su cuerpo es delgado y no se nota muy musculoso.  
-Vestimenta: Pantalones Anbu color gris junto con sandalias ninja azul marino,su camisa tiene una manga larga y la otra corta de color negro,lleva su Katana en la espalda.  
-Historia: Un joven humilde con padres agricultores,una vida sencilla y sin lujos,hasta que sus padres vendieron sus tierras en millones,todo cambio de un día para otro,su casa ahora era más grande y tenían sirvientes,ah el no le parecía estar cómodo así.Ah el le gustaba mucho el manejo de la espada,sus padres le contrataron un maestro llamado Kenzo,Brad era de progreso lento pero lo compensaba con su gran genio para la estrategia y su capacidad para crear poderosos Genjutsus,años después,Kenzo invitó a Brad a su equipo,el cual acepto sin dudarlo y,con permiso de sus padres,se fue con Kenzo y su equipo para entrenar y mejorar aún más.  
-Personalidad: Alegre,decidido,un genio estratega y humilde. Muy social con las personas y capaz de hacer amistades en segundos.  
-Habilidades: Maestro estratega y del Genjutsu,buenos reflejos y un poderoso Kekkei Genkai.  
-Afinidad: Suiton y Doton.  
-Habilidad de Kenjutsu: S -Habilidad de Genjutsu: SS -Habilidad de Ninjutsu: S -Habilidad de Fuiinjutsu: Nula -Habilidad de Taijutsu: S -Invocación: Jaguares

-Sensei: Kenzo.  
-Equipo: Sasuke -Nombre de la espada: Shizenkami -Elemento de la Espada: La Naturaleza.  
-Habilidad otorgada por la Espada: Sensorial y Mokuton.  
-Aspecto de la Espada: Mango color azul cielo con hojas verdes, el filo tendrá un color verde claro y mostrará algo de oscuridad en la hoja.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- -Nombre: Mikura Sacoto -Género: Femenino

-Edad: 20 años.  
-Aspecto: Cabello largo y plateado,con on ojos color Azul y piel palida con pecas en las mejillas,es delgada y de buen cuerpo.  
-Vestimenta: Kimono de batalla azul con detalles en banco,sandalias ninja azules. Su Katana se encuentra en su espalda.  
-Historia: Sus padres son dueños de una isla tropical,viviendo rodeada de Naturaleza toda su vida perfecta y sin lujos,hasta que el padre de Mikura fue amenazado de muerte ¿Porque? Fácil,unos bandidos habían escuchado rumores de que envía isla había un gran tesoro y querían que el padre de Mikura les entregara la isla,obviamente se negó y en una semanas encontró su muerte y la de su esposa,Mikura había logrado escapar,pero sin lugar a donde ir,se puso a explorar la és de algunos días encontró un mapa que la dirigía a una cueva atrás del volcán,donde en una roca clavada encontró la espada que la ayudaría a vengarse.  
Con los bandidos asesinados Mikura salió de la isla,quería conocer más el mundo y volverse fuerte para proteger a las personas. En su camino se encontró con Kenzo,que vio potencial en ella y le ofreció entrenarla lo cual ella acepto.  
-Personalidad: Amable,comprensible,cariñosa y un poco distraída. -Habilidades: Control de la lava,poderosa a la hora de luchar cuerpo a cuerpo.  
-Afinidad: Fuego y roca.  
-Habilidades en Kenjutsu: S -Habilidades en Ninjutsu: S -Habilidades de Genjutsu: A -Habilidades de Taijutsu: SS -Habilidades de Fuiinjutsu: Nula -Invocación: ?

-Sensei: Kenzo.  
-Equipo: Sasuke.  
Nombre de la Espada: Dakuyogan -Elemento de la Espada: Lava.  
-Habilidad otorgada por la Espada: Mejor control de la lava.  
-Aspecto de la Espada: Mango color terracota con una piedra en llamas a lo carbonizado. La hoja de la espada seria Vinotinto con detalles en rojos mas vivos.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- -Nombre: Hitomi Akita.  
-Edad: 20 -Historia: Hija de gente rica, teniendo una infancia fácil y muy acomodada, pero a los 8 años de edad sufrió la perdida de sus padres y familiares gracias a ninjas renegados de Konoha, se la querían quedar para controlarla y utilizar su herencia para su beneficio, pero logro escaparse antes de eso. Escapando de ellos, salio de su pueblo y vagó sola buscando algún lugar donde ir y poder sobrevivir pero los días pasaban y no llegaba a ver civilización. Estando al borde de la muerte, se encontró con un niño de su misma edad junto a su padre, y la salvaron llegando a un prado con varias casa cercanas. Cuando la chica fue recuperándose, también pudo darle su confianza a esas personas y les contó lo sucedido. Ellos le dieron hogar y prácticamente fue adoptada por esa pequeña familia de tres integrantes. El señor era un ninja jubilado, pero le ofreció a su "hija" entrenarle al igual que al niño en el arte del Ninjutsu, era inteligente pero a veces algo arrogante y confiada, haciendo que en algunas peleas contra su "hermano" las perdiera. Entrenó mas duro hasta que tuvo un alto nivel en ese arte. Su padre decidió enseñarles a ambos Kenjutsu e incluyendo el Taijutsu, pero en eso era mala la chica por lo cual su padre le enseño lo que sabia del Fuinjutsu, algo el cual se hizo experta, pero aprendió algo de Taijutsu para sus peleas cuerpo a cuerpo. Pero pasaron unos años y ese pequeño tiempo de paz fue roto cuando aquellos ninjas renegados localizaron a la chica queriendo ahora asesinarla en venganza, matando a cada persona del lugar en la noche. Al llegar a la casa de la chica su padre defendió a los tres, pero pronto el niño ayudó en la tarea. No pudo hacer nada cuando vio como le rebanaban la cabeza al hombre y le quemaban la piel al niño...y cuando fueron por ella, su madre, una persona muy especial para ella se interpuso en medio, recibiendo en todo su corazón la katana. Algo dentro de la chica se quebró...y perdiendo totalmente la cordura, masacró a esos ninjas a sangre fría, manchándose de esa sangre que lamió llena de satisfacción...no sabia que de lejos, cierto Shinobigatana la veía, acercándose a esta. Cuando ella le vio se defendió, pero eso hasta escuchar que si quería unirse a su grupo. Sin pensarlo mucho, accedió y se fue con él, ya no teniendo ninguna razón por la cual quedarse en ese lugar.  
-Personalidad: Es fría y algo maniática cuando se trata de matar, pero si logras entrar en su circulo de confianza se muestra una persona mas frágil y amable, de buen corazón y con una gran sonrisa. Obedece a Zabuza en toda orden y respeta a Naruto como si fuera su hermano mayor.  
-Aspecto: Cabello rubio largo liso, ojos verdes claros a menos que se vuelva a descontrolar su parte asesina, que se ven oscuros. Su color de piel es clara casi pálida, mide 1.68 y de figura envidiable, refiriéndose a buen cuerpo sin exageraciones. Viste unos pantalones blancos con varias correas al rededor de sus piernas que llegan a su cintura, camisa manga larga verde pero descubierto los hombros, guantes negros y su pelo recogido, sino esta peleando lleva una capa que cubre la mitad del cuerpo color negra.  
-Habilidades: Ágil y maestra del sellado, capacidad de aprender rápido pero una actitud arrogante y algo creída.  
-Afinidad: Futon y Katon.  
-Habilidad de Kenjutsu: S -Habilidad de Genjutsu: Nula -Habilidad de Ninjutsu: SS -Habilidad de Fuinjutsu: SS -Habilidad de Taijutsu: B -Invocaciones: ?

-Sensei: Zabuza.  
-Equipo Naruto.  
-Nombre de la Espada: Shirubadria -Elemento de la Espada: Plata.  
-Habilidad otorgada por la Espada: Es la más filosa. -Aspecto de la Espada: Totalmente plateada con reflejos blancos en el filo, en el mango tiene detalles negros.

-Perfiles Actualizados-

-Nombre: Kaneki Senju Uchiha.

-Edad: 19 años -Aspecto: Pelo blanco,Estilo Obito pero menos salvaje,Ojos de 1.80 su piel es del mismo tono que la de Hinata,su ropa consiste en unos pantalones ANBU negros y una camisa manga larga color blanco con el simbolo Uchiha y Senju en la espalda,tambien lleva una chaqueta Negra con el Kanji en blanco de "Veloz" en la espalda,el simbolo Uchiha en la parte superior de la manga izquierda y el simbolo senju en el mismo lado pero de la manga derecha y una capucha de. un guante sin dedos en su mano derecha que lleva una extraño sello en la palma(Sello del Hiraishin).Porta una espada llamada Anidria que es capaz de congelar todo (hasta el tiempo pero muy poco).

-Historia: Nacido gracias a la relacion prohibida entre Minato y Mikoto,A sus 7 años fue secuestrado por Orochimaru que lo utilizo para sus experimentos,haciendo que despertara el Mangekyo Sharingan eterno y su pelo amarillo con puntas negras cambiara al actual blanco,escalo la gran montaña "Dios de los cielos" encontrandose en la sima el templo del hielo donde se encontraba la espada Anidria.  
(La historia Fue acortada)  
Extra: Secuestrado por Akatsuki controlado por Obito,Kaneki está siendo obligado a muchas cosas para el mal.  
-Habilidades:Sharingan,Mangekyo Sharingan eterno,susano'o perfecto,amateratsu,tsukuyomi,Hiraishin no jutsu,rasengan (lo utiliza muy poco) y varios jutsus de su afinidad,Puede utilizar dos espadas,tiene la gema del camino Deva y muy alta resistencia física y mental.  
-Afinidad:Katon,Suiton y Futon.  
-Habilidad en Kenjutsu: SS -Antes: A -Habilidad en Taijutsu: SS -Antes: A -Habilidad en Genjutsu:S -Antes: A -Habilidad en Ninjutsu: SS -Antes: S -Habilidad en Fuiinjutsu: S -Antes: A -Invocaciones:Lobos

-Sensei: Pain,Tobi,Kisame,Itachi y Hagoromo Otsutsuki.  
-Equipo: Dúo espadachin de Akatsuki -Nombre De La Espada: Anidria.  
-Elemento de la Espada: Hielo.  
-Habilidad otorgada por la Espada: Control del Hielo. -Aspecto de La Espada: su empuñadura es azul con rombos blancos,la hoja es azul celeste con detalles en blanco haciéndola parecer congelada en todo momento.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- -Nombre: Naruto Senju Uzumaki -Edad: 19

-Historia: Crecido bajo la sombra de sus hermanos por tener el Chakra del Kyubi, ignorado por sus padres y odiado por casi toda decide irse de la villa junto a Sasuke donde se encuentran con sí Legendario Rikudo Sennin y su estudiante. (Ya se sabe lo demás,creo que es innecesario ponerlo).  
Aspecto: El mismo de Shippuden.  
-Vestimenta: La misma de Shippuden -Habilidades: Modo sennin de los Zorros,Rinnegan,Resistencia increíble,invulnerable a los Genjutsu,Hiraishin no Jutsu,Rasengan y derivados de este,Modo Ashura y varios Jutsus Futon muy poderosos y el Control de los 5 elementos.  
-Habilidad de Kenjutsu: SS -Antes: S -Habilidad de Taijutsu: SS -Antes: A -Habilidad de Genjutsu: Solo es inmune a ellos.  
-Habilidad de Ninjutsu: S -Antes: A -Habilidad de Fuiinjutsu: SS -Antes: S -Invocaciones: Zorros.

-Sensei: Zabuza y Ashura.  
-Equipo: Naruto.  
-Nombre De La Espada: Uzu no Kami.  
-Elemento de la Espada: Viento.  
-Habilidad otorgada por la Espada: Mayor velocidad y agilidad.  
-Aspecto de la Espada: Color azul celeste con rombos naranjas en la empuñadura, la vaina azul oscuro con un espiral rojo, y la hoja blanco.

-Nombre: Sasuke Uchiha.  
-Edad: 20

-Aspecto:El mismo que el actual.  
-Vestimenta: La misma que el actual -Historia: Ignorado por su familia gracias a que su hermano gemelo Shisui despertó el Sharingan antes que el,y así todos lo consideraron un prodigio al igual que Itachi. (Lo demás ya lo Saben así que no quiero alargar aún más)  
-Habilidades:Sharingan,Mangekyou Sharingan,Kamui,Susanoo,Susanoo perfecto,Tsukuyomi,Enton,Amateratsu,control del fuego a voluntad.  
-Habilidad de Kenjutsu: SS -Antes: S -Habilidad de Taijutsu: SS -Antes: A -Habilidad de Genjutsu: SS -Antes: A -Habilidad de Ninjutsu: S -Antes: A -Habilidad de Fuiinjutsu: Nula -Invocaciones: Aguilas.

-Sensei: Kenzo e Indra.  
-Equipo: Sasuke.  
-Nombre De La Espada: Sandai Kitetsu.  
-Elemento de la Espada: Fuego.  
-Habilidad otorgada por la Espada: Resistencia al fuego a altas temperaturas.  
-Aspecto de La Espada: Buscar en Google.  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- -Nombre: Hinata Hyuga.  
-Edad: 19 años.

-Aspecto: Mismo del Shippuden.  
-Vestimenta: Mismo del Shippuden,más bata de Akatsuki.  
-Historia: Deprimida al enterarse que Kaneki había sido secuestrado por Akatsuki,con los maltratos de su padre y con la desaprobación de sí clan para ser la futura líder del huir de la aldea para volverse más fuerte y poder hacer sentir orgulloso a su padre y rescatar a su aventura tuvo una maestra que le ayudó a mejorar bastante,se quedó a vivir con ella por unos años hasta que su maestra le dijo que ya le había enseñado lo suficiente,le entrego una Katana y le dijo que siguiera sus metas,y cuando las lograra,viniera a visitarla.

-Habilidades:Byakugan,Ninjutsu Médico,Jutsus Suiton y Doton muy impresionantes y una habilidad para leer el lenguaje corporal de las personas.  
-Habilidades de Kenjutsu: SS -Antes:Nula -Habilidad de Ninjutsu: S -Antes: Nula -Habilidad de Genjutsu: A -Antes: Nula -Habilidad de Taijutsu: SS -Antes: C -Habilidad de Fuiinjutsu: C -Antes: Nula

Sensei: Lili,Konan,Kaneki,Itachi y Kisame.  
Equipo: Dúo de espadachines de Akatsuki.  
Nombre de la Espada: Mizunidria Elemento de la Espada: Agua Habilidad que otorga la Espada: Control del Agua.  
Aspecto de la Espada: Mizunidria: Mango azul oscuro con gotas azul claro, teniendo en la hoja una semejanza a una ola de mar cuando se blandea. -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

-Nombre: Yugito Nii -Edad: 20 años.

-Aspecto: Igual a Shippuden,solamente más joven.  
-Vestimenta: Igual a Shippuden.

-Historia: Volviendose Jinchuriki después de la muerte de su madre,fue odiada y maltratada por la mayor parte de sola y triste hasta que conoció a Naruto el cual alegro su vida,jugaban juntos y de vez en cuando salían a pasear y platicar con su amigo Sasuke.

Al enterarse que Naruto se había perdido,y sin nada que le inportara en la aldea Yugito decidió abandonarla para buscar a su amigo de la infancia.  
En su camino se encontró a un maestro inesperado que la entreno en varios aspectos que la ayudaron bastante,por ejemplo como usar el Chakra de su Bijuu,sí nombre de su maestro? Killer Bee.  
-Habilidades:Modo Bijuu,agilidad y sigilo envidiables,gran sentido del oído,perfecta para el espionaje.  
-Habilidad en Kenjutsu: A -Antes: Nula -Habilidad de Ninjutsu: S -Antes: C -Habilidad de Taijutsu: SS -Antes: B -Habilidad de Genjutsu: S -Antes: B -Habilidad de Fuiinjutsu: SS -Antes: C

Sensei: Killer Bee y Naruto.  
Equipo: Naruto.

-Fin De La Sección Ninjas Rango S-

Los equipos quedarían así:

-Equipo de Naruto (Entrenados por Zabuza):

Naruto.  
Hitomi Akita.  
Sasaki Yoreto.  
Tatsumi.

-Equipo De Sasuke (Entrenados por Kenzo):

Sasuke.  
Hide Yoreto.  
Naomi Mizure.  
Mikura Sacoto.  
Brad Mitogoshi.

-Dúo de espadachines de Akatsuki (Entrenados por Kisame):

Kaneki Hinata Hyuga.

Agradecimiento especial a Andrea Kfp Kurama por crear los aspectos de las espadas (A excepción de Anidria,Sandai Kitetsu y Uzu No Kami) y por ayudarme con los én el Oc llamado Hitomi es creación suya.

Espero les sirviera y nos vemos para la próxima!

Un abrazo! un saludo y... Chao Chao!

Merezco Review? 


	11. La Gran Revelación

Hola! ¿Que si soy yo? claro que soy yo! ¿sorprendente no? está vez no tarde 2 meses en actualizar y espero no volver a bueno hoy les traigo un nuevo capítulo de este fic que algunos no saben que existe y otros esperan a que actualize.

Pronto cambiare los atuendos de Naruto,Hinata y Sasuke.

Atención: La creadora de Hitomi,aspectos y nombres de las espadas son de parte de Andrea Kfp Kurama,o también conocida como la que tarda meses en actualizar.

Advertencia: Debido a un error (que no se si es de mi celular o a la hora de subir el archivo a fanfiction) puede que en algunas partes se empieze a tragar o cambiar letras.

Ahora contestamos reviews y en seguida con el capítulo!

\- - - - - - -Reviews- - - - - - - CCSakuraforever: Muchas cosas de las que quieres no sucederan... o tal vez si? lo averiguaras cuando lo leas ^^ Agradezco mucho tú review!

Zafir09: Gracias ^^ Perdona por las faltas de ortografía pero algunas no son culpa mía,si no del error que ya mencioné,pues son sólo 12 espadas y algunas aparecen,pero no... eh eh eh! mi haré spoilers.

Naruhina: Gracias por no abandonarla! ^^ algunos si la dejarían por esa razón :( Gracias por decir que está demasiado genial! :D y aquí está la actualización,muchas gracias por tú review!

Andrea Kfp Kurama: Sep los colocó creo que era necesario o podrían haber varias confusiones. Aquí te doy más crédito xD Y también puse más romance :D Aparece pero aún no habla,es tímido xD no habrá incesto entre bijuus .-. Claaaaaro! tú no perderas el reto! quiero mis Jutsus :v eh aquí el capítulo,gracias por tú review!

J. : No Hay problema,es algo que vi necesario hacer para no hacer que algunos se confundan. Cambiare sus ropas pero aún no, (prácticamente por que no las eh pensado) gracias por tú review! ^^

Acqua OfThe Back: Pues si,hacen algunas misiones se ve algo de eso en este capítulo,pero muy poco.

Gracias! ^^ yo tampoco soy de los que comentan mucho así que te entiendo,muchas gracias por tú review! :D

Capítulo X: La Gran Revelación.

Era de noche y por un camino podemos observar a 5 Encapuchados,todos traían capas color gris oscuro a excepción de uno,que traía una color Azul claro con detalles de Remolinos 5 se dirigían hacia un pueblo que se veía a lo lejos.

-"Ese maldito anciano... todavía que peleamos contra 10 Ninjas rang Rango S nos sale con la excusa que no tenía el dinero suficiente..."-se quejaba uno.

-"Ya calmate Sasaki,al menos nos dio estas capas que nos quedan geniales"-contesto una voz masculina,el reconocido como Sasaki sólo bufo.

Uno de los encapuchados se acerco al de la capa Azul.

-"Naruto-kun, ¿estas seguro que es aquí donde el viejo dijo que estaban los dos Akatsuki?"-hablo una voz femenina al identificado como Naruto.

-"Si Yugito-chan,este es el lugar,pasando las montañas todo recto hacia el este."-Dijo Naruto viendo cariñosamente a Yugito que lo abrazaba.

-"¿Y que haremos cuando los encontremos?"-pregunto otra mujer que venía un poco más atrás.

-"Haremos lo que tengamos que hacer,Hitomi"-contesto Naruto serio.

Repentinamente todos se pusieron serios al entrar pueblo.

-"Separemonos,den una señal cuando loz encuentren y si no,nos vemos aquí en una hora"-Ordenó Naruto y al instante todos desaparecieron.

Mientras tanto en la entrada de una cueva cercana.

Dos Akatsuki se encontraban a punto de entrar a la cueva,según los rumores aquí se encontraba una de las 6 gemas del Rinnegan.

Ambos Akatsuki entraron recorriendo un camino muy largo y oscuro que parecía no tener fin.

-"Kaneki-kun,tengo el presentimiento de que abra trampas"-Hablo una Akatsuki.

-"¿Que te hace decir eso Hinata-chan?"-dijo el identificado como Kaneki adelantandose un poco y tropezando con un alambre que lo iso caer al suelo y al instante varios Kunais pasaron por encima de Kaneki clavandose en la pared.

-"Intuición"-contesto Hinata viendo como el peliblanco casi muere.-"Activare mi Byakugan,deberías hacer lo mismo con tú Sharingan"-sugirió la ojiperla ayudando al Peliblanco a parar.

-"Gracias,creo que tienes razón"-dijo poniéndose serio mientras sus ojos cambiaban al Sharingan.

Siguieron caminando y después de varias trampas,y de que Kaneki casi muriera aplastado por una roca,llegaron a su destino.

El lugar estaba abandonado cubierto de polvo y telarañas,en una pequeña fuente se encontraba una gema celeste que brillaba con fuerza.

-"¿Es esa?"-pregunto Hinata.

-"Si"-respondió Kaneki seriamente -"Es la gema del camino Deva"-dijo mientras se acercaba a tomarla.

-"Espera,¿no crees que pase algo después de que la tomes?"-pregunto Hinata.

-"Tienes Razón..."-murmuro pensando-"Hay que arriesgarnos!"-grito de repente tomando la gema con la mano Izquierda,sintió como mucho de su chakra era absorbido de golpe mientras la gema quemaba la palma de su mano.-"Ah eso duele"-se quejo mientras el dolor desaparecía poco a poco.

-"¿Estas bien?"-pregunto Hinata preocupada tomando de la mano a Kaneki.

-"Si,descuida sólo me quito un poco de chakra"-dijo Kaneki levantándose -"Creo que es hora de ir al pueblo a descansar"- dijo con una sonrisa,Hinata sólo asintio con una sonrisa igual.

Kaneki abrazo a Hinata y juntos desaparecieron en un destello en una habitación de abrazados un rato más hasta que se separaron por que alguien tocaba la puerta.

-"¿Quién es?"-pregunto Hinata.

-"Soy el gerente,les venía a decir hubo un pequeño accidente y no contaremos con Luz hasta mañana"-hablo un hombre desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-"Está bien,gracias"-respondió Hinata,cuando escucho que el hombre no estaba ahí hablo-"¿Ya tenemos la gema y ahora que haremos?"-pregunto Hinata viendo a Kaneki que se encontraba sentado.

-"Lo mismo qué hacíamos antes de venir aquí"-contesto el Peliblanco.

-"¿Capturar al Jinchuriki del Kyubi?"-pregunto Hinata acostandose en la cama.

-"Si,tenemos qué ganarle Itachi Nii-san"-dijo con emoción acostandose también en la cama.-"Dulces Sueños mi Hinata-chan..."-susurro basando la mejilla de la chica.

-"Igualmente Kaneki-kun"-dijo abrazandolo mientras ambos se quedaban dormidos.

De vuelta con Naruto.

1 hora había pasado desde qué el grupo de Naruto se había separado y como el rubio lo había ordenado todos ya se encontraban ahí.

-"¿Y bien alguna pista?"-pregunto el rubio viendo qué todos negaban con la cabeza.

-"Este pueblo ni siquiera sabe qué son los ninjas"-susurro Sasaki.

-"Algunos pensaban qué Akatsuki era un platillo"-dijo Tatsumi riendo un poco.

-"Creo qué deberíamos descansar"-sugirió Hitomi.

-"Hitomi tiene razón,Naruto-kun"-dijo Yugito.

-"Supongo qué si,vamos a un Hotel qué vi aquí cerca"-dijo Naruto empezando a caminar.

Unos minutos después todos se encontraban en su habitación,con Naruto y Yugito compartiendo una.

-"Y... Naruto-kun ¿Qué haremos ahora?"-pregunto Yugito acostada mientras Naruto se cambiaba de camisa.

-"Creo qué lo mejor es seguir buscando... "-dijo Naruto -"Pero no es momento de hablar de eso Yugito-chan es hora de descansar"-dijo acostadose al lado de Yugito-"Te amo"-susurro en su oído.

-"Y yo a ti"-contesto la Jinchuriki del Nibi.

Al día Siguiente.

Naruto y Yugito despertaban después de una cómoda noche de sueño sentían algo pesado encima de ellos y abriendo los ojos con cansancio pudieron observar a Hitomi.

-"¿Hi-Hitomi? ¿qué haces arriba de nosotros?"-pregunto Naruto intentando quitar a la chica de encima.

-"Es qué encontré a una Akatsuki"-dijo Hitomi haciendo qué Naruto se pusiera rápidamente de pie tirando en el acto a Hitomi.

-"¿Qué donde está?"-pregunto Naruto tomando su espada.-"perdona..."-dijo Naruto riendo nerviosamente mientras Hitomi se paraba.

-"Pues bueno hace unas horas vi a dos personas de nuestra edad salir de la habitación de en frente"-dijo Hitomi.

-"¿Y que tiene de raro?"-pregunto Naruto.

-"Les bueno entre a su habitación..."-pronto fue interrumpida por Yugito.

-"¿Que rayos hacías en una habitación que no era tuya?"-pregunto Yugito confundido.

-"Ese no es el punto"-contesto la chica-"lo les quería decir es que,me metí a su habitación y vi una de esas capas de Akatsuki,entonces fui a la recepción y pregunte por ellos,me dijeron que ya se habían ido"-relato Hitomi su historia.

-"Seguimos si saber por que te metiste a una habitación que no era tuya"-susurro Yugito.

-"¿¡Es en serio?! ¡despierta a los demás! tenemos que buscarlos"-pregunto,grito y ordenó Naruto haciendo que Hitomi saliera corriendo.

5 minutos después todos se encontraban fuera del hotel.

Naruto puso un dedo en el suelo mientras cerraba los ojos y utilizaba su habilidad de sensor -"Están a Kilómetro y medio hacia el... este"-dijo Naruto levantándose -"Vayamos"-y en seguida todos empezaban a correr.

Y ahora... vamos Con Sasuke.

Sasuke y compañía se encontraban en un pequeño parco dirigiéndose a una isla con un gran volcán.

-"Que nostalgia..."-suspiro Mikura con un poco de tristeza de voz.

-"Descuida,todo estará bien"-le dijo Hide.

-"¿crees que esos bandidos sigan buscando ese tesoro?"-pregunto Sasuke serio.

-"Si,sospecho que sigan ahí"-contesto la chica.

-"¿Tus padres no te contaron algo sobre ello?"-pregunto Brad con curiosidad.

-"Si ellos me contaban de una gema con un gran poder y sobre un templo escondido"-recordaba Mikura -"Pero creo que se referían al templo donde encontré a Dakuyogan"-dijo viendo su espada recordando el pasado mientras sostenía con fuerza la Katana.

-"Se que quieres vengarte,pero no creo que sea un camino que quieras seguir"-le dijo Sasuke (Jajajajajajaja) viendo que se calmaba un poco -"Además algo me dice que esa isla esconde muchos más secretos..."- susurro lo último para el mismo,se quedó unos segundos más ahí parado y después sólo dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia una chica que se encontraba más alejada de ellos mientras sólo observaba el mar. -"Naomi-chan ¿porque no te unes al grupo?"-pregunto Sasuke sentándose a su lado.

-"Sabes que no me gusta convivir mucho"-contesto ella.-"Sólo contigo y Kenzo-Sensei me eh abierto..."-susurro la chica.

-"Tú sabes que estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti"-dijo Sasuke sin razón alguna y tomando la mano de Naomi.

La chica sólo dio una leve sonrisa que al instante desapareció.Ambos chicos permanecieron callados disfrutando de la presencia del otro,ese momento no pudo durar mucho ya que fueron interrumpidos por Mikura.

-"Chicos,hemos llegado"-dijo la chica de pecas mientras todos observaban lo grande y hermosa que era la isla.

-"Vamos"-dijo Sasuke bajando del barco siendo seguido por todos.-"Mikura,tú nos guías"-dijo el Uchiha dejando pasar a la chica de cabellos plateados.

-"Siganme,iremos a mi antiguo hogar"-dijo la chica caminando a través de la selva siendo seguida por todos.

De vuelta con Kaneki y Hinata.

Ambos Akatsuki se encontraban saltando entre los árboles con una velocidad increíble.

-"¿Aún nos siguen Hinata-chan?"-pregunto el chico de cabellos blancos viendo a su compañera que tenía el Byakugan activado.

-"Si,nos alcanzarán cuando lleguemos a aquel lago"-dijo Hinata -"¿aún no puedes moldear chakra?"-pregunto la Ojiperla dejando un sello explosivo en uno de los árboles.

-"No,todo por está maldita gema"-respondió Kaneki mirando su palma viendo la gema que parecía haberse funcionado con el.

-"Quién diría que la gema te tomara como su portador"-dijo la chica riendo un poco.-"creo que Tobi-sama se molestara contigo"-dijo Hinata.

-"Es lo más probable,el la quería para crear un Rinnegan artificial"-contesto Kaneki.-"espero me recupere cuando lleguemos al lago o si no sólo dependere de Kenjutsu y Taijutsu"-pensó Kaneki para si mismo poniendo un sello explosivo en otro árbol.-"¿cuando falta para llegar al árbol?"-pregunto Kaneki.

-"Menos de medio Kilómetro,creo que la lucha es inevitable..."-contesto Hinata.

-"¿cuántos dices que son?"-pregunto el peliblanco.

-"Cinco"-fue lo único que dijo Hinata.

-"Esto será muy difícil..."-susurro Kaneki -"Tenemos que luchar con todo Hinata-chan"-dijo el pelibalnco y Hinata sólo asintio -"Hinata,si algo nos pasa... quiero que sepas que te amo más que a nada en el mundo y haría lo que fuera por ti"-dijo Kaneki mirando a Hinata con una sonrisa.

La ojiperla abrió los ojos sorprendida,no esperaba que le dijera algo como eso -"Y yo a ti"-contesto la chica con ganas de abrazarlo cosa que no podía hacer pues ya habían llegado a su destino.

Ambos saltaron desde el árbol hacia el lago,Hinata cayó de pie poniéndose rápidamente en pose de batalla y Kaneki... Kaneki se hundió en el agua por no poder moldear chakra a sus pies para pararse.Rápidamente salió nadando del agua y subiendo a una roca que sobresale del sólo dijo un "Lo siento" y Hinata se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano.

En unos segundos, 5 personas aparecieron frente a Kaneki y eran Naruto y sus amigos,los que los habían estado siguiendo.

-"Akatsuki..."-susurro molesto Naruto.

-"¿Ese no es tú 'hermano' Kaneki?"-pregunto Yugito a Naruto sorprendiendo a sus compañeros.

-"No recuerdo tener hermanos"-contesto Naruto -"Y si lo fuera el es un Akatsuki,debemos acabar con ellos"-dijo Naruto calmandose un poco.

-"Nunca pensé que Naruto tuviera un hermano"-dijo el peliblanco del equipo de Naruto,Sasaki.

Hinata y Kaneki solamente escuchaban lo que decían Hinata volteó a ver preocupada a Kaneki,sabía que el tenía una buena relación con Naruto,también sabía que Naruto era un Jinchuriki y recordaba la orden que le dio Obito a Kaneki antes de que se fueran. (Hinata sabe que Kaneki es controlado,pero no sabe que Jutsu es ni como desacerlo).

-"¿Que harás?"-pregunto Hinata a Kaneki.

-"Sabes que mi orden es atraparlo,y sabes que no importa cuanto lo intenté no puedo desobedecer"-contesto el peliblanco.

Naruto planeaba una estrategia,tenían la victoria asegurada,eran cinco contra dos,no tenían oportunidad... pero sólo para asegurarse.

-"Sasaki, tú y yo iremos por el de cabello blanco"-dijo Naruto -"Tatsumi y Hitomi irán contra la chica,Yugito-chan tú nos apoyaras desde atrás"-ordenó el rubio y los cuatro se separaron quedándose sólo Yugito.

-"Ahí vienen..."- susurro Kaneki viendo a los dos chicos que venían por el.

Sasaki se lanzó hacia Kaneki intentando golpearlo en el rostro pero Kaneki lo esquivo acabándose y golpeando el estomago de Sasaki haciéndolo retroceder unos centí salió detrás de Sasaki saltando hacia Kaneki con la espada en mano intentando dañar al Uchiha que logro sacar un Kunai a tiempo bloqueando la espada y haciéndola a un lado para poder saltar y alejarse un poco de ellos.

Hinata vs Tatsumi y Hitomi.

La peliazul tenía a un chico que se dirigía hacia ella mientras una chica rubia que se encontraba atrás de ella le lanzaba varios Kunais con sellos explosivos,la ojiperla sólo salto mientras los Kunais ahora iban a darle a Tatsumi.

-"Oh rayos..."-susurro Hitomi

-" Doton: Doryuuheki (Elemento tierra:Pared de Tierra)"-dijo Tatsumi que logró hacer el Jutsu antes de que los Kunais le dieran,la explosión no logro destruir la pared.

Hinata cayó unos segundos después y rápidamente saco su espada mientras corría hacia Hitomi,que al igual que la Hyuga,ya había sacado su espada.

Las Katanas de ambas chicas chocaron y combatian para ganarle a la otra,Hitomi sintió algo mojado subiendo por su pie y al bajara vista pudo observar que era agua.

-"Suiton: Suirou no Jutsu ( Elemento agua: Prisión de Agua)"-dijo Hinata encerrando a Hitomi en una esfera de agua -"Suiton: Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu (Elemento agua: Clon de Agua)"-dijo Hinata mientras el clon se encargaba de mantener a Hitomi encerrada.

-"Doton: Doryuudan ( Elemento Tierra: Dragón de Tierra)"-dijo Tatsumi lanzando un dragón de tierra hacia Hinata que salto y comenzó a correr sobre el dragón de piedra,salto y golpeó a Tatsumi con una patada en la cara que lo mando al suelo,pero había logrado su objetivo,que el dragón destruyera el clon de agua y liberará a Hitomi.

Tatsumi se levanto como si nada y corrió directo hacia Hinata iniciando una pelea de estaban bastante parejo ninguno lograba acertar un golpe al otro,Hinata intentaba cerrar los canales de chakra de Tatsumi pero este siempre bloqueba los golpes y Tatsumi intentaba golpear a Hinata pero ella lo esquivaba hábilmente.

-" Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu ( Elemento Fuego: Fuego de Dragón)"- Se escucho la voz de Hitomi y gracias a su Byakugan Hinata noto un gran dragón de fuego dirigida hacia ella.

Hinata rápidamente dio una patada a Tatsumi que lo alejó de ella y trazo sellos rápidamente -"Suiton: Suijunheki ( Elemento agua: Pared de Agua)"- dijo Hinata logrando que el dragón de fuego no impactara contra ella.

-"Tatsumi,ve a descansar,yo me encargare de está debilucha"-dijo Hitomi con arrogancia mientras tomaba su espada con su mano derecha.

Tatsumi sólo se quedó sentado en el agua mientras observaba el combate de su compañera.

Kaneki vs Naruto y Sasaki.

El "Combate",si así se le podía llamar,era prácticamente Kaneki escapando de ellos mientras les lanzaba Kunais.

-"Estoy harto de el"-dijo Sasaki molesto mientras se mordia el pulgar -"Kuchiyose no Jutsu"-dijo Sasaki mientras tres lobos totalmente negros a excepción de los ojos que eran blancos.

-"Que desea Sasaki-sama"-hablo uno con voz de ultratumba.

-"Vayan por ese chico de cabello blanco"-dijo Sasaki apuntando a Kaneki.

-"Mierda..."-susurro Kaneki -"¡¿Cuando regresara mi chakra?!"-se preguntaba Kaneki mientras esquivaba los lobos que venían por el,se paro de repente y dio una patada aún lobo haciendo que saliera volando hasta chocar con otro de los lobos y los desaparecían.-"Sólo queda uno"-pensó Kaneki mientras tomaba uno de sus Kunai lanzandoselo al lobo que lo esuqivo con gran facilidad,lo que el lobo no noto es que el Kunai tenía un sello explosivo que exploto segundos después de impactar en el suelo.-"Fue más fácil de linaje pensé... "-susurro el peliblanco poniéndose en pose de pelea.

Sasaki se a acerco a Kaneki y cuando estuvo a una distancia considerable lanzó una patada dirigida al Uchiha,que la bloqueo con el brazo y con su mano libre golpeó la pierna de Sasaki haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y tomo a Sasaki del suelo y lo lanzó hacia los árboles donde Sasaki se estrello.

Kaneki corrió a una velocidad impresionante hacia donde estaba Sasaki y en unos instantes apareció frente a Sasaki dándole un golpe en el estomago que destruyó el árbol donde se estrello Sasaki.

Naruto apareció en un destello amarillo frente a Kaneki dándole un puñetazo en el rostro mandandolo al lago volvió a desaparecer y volvió a aparecer en el lago donde vio a Kaneki parado sobre una roca con su espada en rubio saco su propia espada mientras corría hacia el peliblanco que bloqueaba cada uno de sus ataques,Naruto logro desarmar a Kaneki y dándole una patada que lo mando hacia arriba.

Naruto trazo sellos rápidamente -" Raiton: Raionkōshō (Elemento Rayo: Mordida de León)"-dijo Naruto mientras de su mano salían varios rayos que tomaron la forma de un león y se dirgieron a Kaneki que no podía esquivarlo al estar en el aire.

-"¿Ahora que hago?"-se preguntaba Kaneki mentalmente mientras veía al enorme león hecho de rayos dirigirse hacia el,de pronto sintió como su chakra volvía a estabilizarse -"¡Por fin!"-grito alegre desapareciendo en un destello blanco y apareciendo en uno de los Kunais que les había lanzado a Naruto y Sasaki que por casualidad estaba atrás de Naruto.

Naruto sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro y tan pronto volteó recibió un puñetazo en el rostro que lo mando a volar,Kaneki apareció justo hacia donde se dirigía Naruto y lo recibió con una patada que mando a Naruto al cielo.

-" Hyoton: Hyōryudan no Jutsu (Elemento Hielo: Dragón de hielo)"-dijo Kaneki lanzando un poderoso dragón de hielo hacia Naruto que lo único que pudo hacer fue utilizar el Hiraishin para escapar.

Naruto apareció unos metros alejado de Kaneki mientras ambos estaban en pose de pelea y con su Katana en mano.

Ambos se lanzaron contra el otro en un choque de Katanas,el agua bajo los pies de Kaneki se congelo mientras que debajo de Naruto el agua se movía ferozmente.

Hinata vs Hitomi y Tatsumi.

Tatsumi se encontraba sentado al lado de Yugito mientras ambos veían la "Pelea".

Hinata sólo esquvaba los ataques de Hitomi con gran facilidad mientras la rubia se enojaba cada vez más.

-"¿Que? ¿No puedes atacar? Eres tan débil como el estúpido de cabello blanco que te acompaña,el no podrá hacer nada frente a Naruto,y tú no podrás hacer nada contra mi"-dijo Hitomi aumentando la velocidad de sus ataques pero Hinata seguía esquivandolos y bloqueando uno que otro espadazo.

-"Te enseñaré como lucha una maestra del Kenjutsu..."-susurro Hinata empujando levemente a Hitomi.

Hinata dio una patada en el pecho Hitomi empujandola hacia atrás,Hinata tan sólo volver a tocar al suelo corrió hacia Hitomi dando un corte en el pecho de la rubia cortando levemente su camisa mientras está se manchaba de sangre,Hinata dio una patada a los pies de Hitomi causando que queda hacia delante donde Hinata le dio un codazo en el pecho,causando que Hitomi diera un leve grito de dolor.

Hinata tomo del cuello a Hitomi antes de que cayera al agua y apretando fuerte el agarré la lanzó hacia un lado lanzandole varios Kunai con sellos explosivos que la rubia pudo esquivar a penas,ya que su pierna izquierda había sido dañada con leves quemaduras.

-"Suiton: Mizu Shuriken Bunshin no Jutsu (Elemento Agua: Shuriken de Agua)"-dijo Hinata mientras varias Shurikens de agua se dirigían a Hitomi que sólo pudo detener algunas mientras las demás la dañaban.

Hitomi tenía la vista borrosa mientras veía como debajo de ella salía una Hinata que se formaba a partir del agua,podía distinguir con trabajo el rostro de Hinata antes de que está le diera un poderoso golpe en el estomago dejandola sin aire y de pasó dejandola inconsciente.

Hinata estaba apuntó de acertar el golpe final con su Kunai,pero gracias a su Byakugan pudo ver varios proyectiles que se dirigían hacia ella a gran velocidad,logro esquiar algunas pero una le dio en la mano donde tenía el Kunai,rompiendo sus huesos en el acto.

Hinata reprimio un grito de dolor y sólo volteó a ver al responsable de eso con furia.

Tatsumi,que había sido bloque la atacó,la miraba seriamente mientras tomaba firmemente su espada,a su lado se encontraba Yugito con una espada shinobi se lanzaron hacia Hinata que sólo iso una posición de mano,que le dificulto mucho modelar chakra.

-"Suiton: Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu (Elemento agua: Clon de Agua)"-dijo Hinata sólo logrando hacer tres clones se quedaron a combatir mientras la original h otro clon se alejaban para que el clon curara la mano de Hinata.

Unos segundos después Hinata ya tenía su mano completamente curada,espero a que derrotaran a sus un pergamino de su bolsa ninja y en un pequeña nube de humo apareció otra Katana común y corriente.

Hinata tomo la Katana y fue corriendo hasta estar entre ambos espadachines que comenzaron a atacarla,Hinata simplemente atacaba y bloqueaba los ataques,los daños que ella les hacia eran los triples que ella recibí tenía un gran control con dos espadas gracias a su Byakugan que le daba una visión 360 grados que había obtenido gracias a un duro entrenamiento con Konan,si ella era la primera Hyuga en tener una visión de 360 grados perfecta.

Después de varios minutos Yugito se encontraba agotada mientras sorprendentemente Hinata y Tatsumi seguían luchando entre ellos... pero al final sólo podía haber un ganador.

Hinata aunque no lo demostraba estaba muy agotada,buscaba cualquier punto donde pudiera atacar para poder vencer a su enemigo hasta que lo encontró.

Tatsumi había estirado su brazo para atravesar a Hinata pero sólo logro hacerle un rasguño en la mejilla ya que Hinata se había hecho aún lado y tomo el brazo del moreno golpeando en varios puntos específicos dejando inmovilizado el brazo de Tatsumi,Hinata aprovechando la sorpresa del moreno aprovechó para golpearlo y dejarlo instante la ojiblanca salió del agua recostandose en un árbol,necesitaba descansar.

Kaneki vs Naruto y Sasaki.  
Kaneki y Naruto habían chocado sus Katanas con tanta fuerza que al momento del impactó cada uno salió volando a dirección contraria del otro,Naruto se levanto al mismo tiempo que Kaneki y ambos hicieron posiciones de manos.

-" Hyoton: Hyōryudan no Jutsu (Elemento Hielo: Dragón de hielo)"-dijo Kaneki.

-" Suiton: Mizuryudan no Jutsu (Elemento Agua: Dragón de Agua)"-dijo Naruto.

Ambos dragones chocaron intentando ganar terreno,pero al final el dragón de hielo absorbía al de aire para volverse más frío.

Naruto levanto las manos en dirección al dragón de Hielo y una vez estuvo frente a el,el dragón comenzó a miraba sorprendido como su técnica desaparecía como si no fuera nada,tenía dudas de como lo había hecho pero todas desaparecieron al ver los ojos de Naruto.

-"Rinnegan..."-susurro Kaneki sorprendido -"pero es imposible a menos que... tienesas gemas del Rinnegan?!"-pregunto Kaneki sorprendido.

-"No tengo que decirle nada a un Akatsuki"-contesto Naruto molesto.

-"Tal vez por esa razón sólo hemos encontrado una,entonces eso significa que no puede usar el camino Deva"-pensaba Kaneki analizando la situación -"creo que tengo que usar el Sharingan... no,el Mangekyo Sharingan"-dijo Kaneki mientras en sus ojos aparecía el máximo nivel del Sharingan.

-"Un Uchiha... interesante"-dijo Naruto -"Oye! que te parece luchar con todo,se que no estas usando tú máximo poder"-sugirió Naruto.

-"No creo poder,está gema me está consumiendo demasiado chakra... podría intentar distraerlo,si eso será mejor"-pensó Kaneki y después sonrio -"Me parece genial"-dijo Kaneki mientras un aura blanca y fría lo rodeaba.

El cuerpo de Naruto comenzó a emanar energía naranja mientras un manto de ese mismo color lo envolvia y la figura de un Zorro gigante y naranja de nueve colas se formaba con la energía que rodeaba a Naruto.

-"¿Cuantas cosas has aprendido desde que no te veo?"-dijo Kaneki sorprendido viendo al gran Zorro que se encontraba frente a el.-"Pero yo también eh aprendido cosas nuevas"-dijo Kaneki mientras el aura que lo rodeaba se hacia más grande y tomaba forma humanoide -"Susanoo perfecto"- dijo Kaneki haciendo aparecer su Susanoo perfecto,era de color blanco mientras que le cubría una capucha con capa, pero se notaba una armadura samurái que lo adornaba. El ser sacó una espada larga pero gruesa mientras abundaba de poder blanco y helado.

Con los demás.

Tatsumi y Naomi ya habían despertado,y junto con Yugito observaban impresionados a ambas figuras.

-"jamás... hubiera imaginado ver algo así en toda mi vida..."-susurro Tatsumi.

-"Es impresionante que alguien tenga el mismo poder que Naruto-nii"-dijo Hitomi.

Yugito sólo observaba sin decir nada.

Hinata seguía acostada en el árbol,sin embargo no perdía vista de lo que sucedía.

Sasaki sólo miraba con un poco de envidia a ambos Shinobi.

De vuelta a la pelea.

Kaneki intento cortar al Bijuu por la mitad pero este detuvo la Katana con sus manos y lo empujaba un poco hacia atrás y abría su boca mientras una esfera morada se formaba frente a ella.

-"Es lo que creo que es... puedo aprovechar esto"- dijo Kaneki sintiéndose un poco más cansado por la perdida de chakra gracias a la gema.

Naruto lanzó la Bijuu-dama hacia Kaneki,la Bijuu-dama chocó con Kaneki y siguió avanzando como si nada y a unos kilómetros más adelante exploto.

-"Eh ganado"- dijo Naruto mientras volvía a la normalidad. -"Tengo que ver como están los demás"-dijo Naruto preocupado desapareciendo en un destello amarillo.

A kilómetros de ahí.

En una cueva podemos ver a Kaneki recostado en el hombro de Hinata con una mirada cansada.

-"¿Estas bien Kaneki-kun?"-pregunto Hinata viendo a Kaneki de reojo.

-"Si Hinata-chan,sólo necesito descansar un poco y reponer mi chakra,la gema me dejó casi vacío,afortunadamente ya no me está quitando nada."-dijo Kaneki aún acostado sobre la chica.

-"¿ahora que hacemos?"-pregunto Hinata.

-"Hay que dormir,mañana veremos que hacer"-respondió Kaneki -"Tranquila,estamos camuflajeados por un Genjutsu"-fue lo último que dijo Kaneki antes de quedar dormido junto a Hinata.

Mientras tanto con Sasuke...

-"Creo que los bandidos se an ido,no siento a nadie más que nosotros"-dijo Brad,que había usado su habilidad sensora para buscar a los bandidos.

-"Eso nos evita problemas"-dijo Sasuke.

-"Creo que deberíamos ir al lugar donde Mikura encontró su espada"-sugirió Hide.

-"Esa es una buena idea,Mikura ¿nos podrías guiar?"-pregunto Sasuke a la chica.

-"Está bien,siganme"-dijo la peliplateada con una sonrisa.

30 minutos después.

Después de escalar un volcán intentando no quemarse,llegaron a un templo con pilares de lava y las paredes hechas de obsidiana. Sasuke y su equipo estuvieron revisando el templo por varios minutos pero no encontraban nada,hasta que Naomi encontró ina especie de mapa.

-"Sasuke,ve esto"-dijo Naomi señalando una especie de mapa de la isla.

-"Esto es interesante..."-susurro Sasuke activando su Sharingan -"Sorprendente... al parecer cerca de aquí hay otro templo,deberíamos ir a investigar,con suerte y encontramos la doceava espada."-dijo Sasuke. (Por si se confunden,la doceava espada fue encontrara pero nadie sabe).

-"Sasuke tiene razón,hay que buscarlo"-dijo Brad.

-"Entonces siganme"-ordenó Sasuke saliendo del templo.

Media hora más tarde el grupo se encontraba buscando entre la jungla,una construcción,pero no podían encontrar nada.

-"¿Estas seguro que es por aquí?"-pregunto Hide.

-"Si,el mapa indicaba está zona"-contesto Sasuke observando la zona. -"Es aquí"-dijo Sasuke tomando un sello explosivo poniéndolo en el suelo debajo de el -"alejense"- dijo Sasuke y todos lo lo obedecieron,el sello exploto revelando unas escaleras por donde todos comenzaron a bajar.

-"Parece ser una especie de... casa?"-dijo Mikura viendo varias habitaciones con camas.

-"Pero también hay una herreria"- dijo Naomi saliendo de una habitación.

-"Creo que lo encontramos es mucho mejor que una espada..."-dijo Sasuke mientras todos entraban a una gigantesca sala con 12 pedestales formando un círculo alrededor de un pequeño lago con dos peces,uno blanco y otro negro.

-"¿Este es el lugar que creo que es?"-pregunto Brad.

-"Si... es el templo donde se crearon las espadas"-dijo Sasuke sorprendido a todos -"investiguen pero no toquen nada"-ordenó el Uchiha observando uno de los pedestales y vio que tenía el nombre de "Uzu no Kami",revisó los demás y encontró otro que decía "Tochikami" busco hasta que encontró la que tenía el nombre de la suya -"Sandai Kitetsu..."-susurro Sasuke y por curiosidad tomo su espada y la puso en el pedestal,la espada se envolvió en fuego y por un momento liberó un brillo tomo la espada como si nada pero sintió un aumento de poder en está,así como que era más ligera.-"Todos pongan sus Katanas en el pedestal que tenga su nombre"-dijo Sasuke y todos hicieron lo indicado,sus Katanas tuvieron un efecto similar a la de Sasuke pero con sus respectivos elementos.

-"¿Que fue lo que pasó?"-pregunto Hide.

-"Creo que nuestras Katanas tuvieron una especie de... recargar"-dijo Naomi observando la suya.

-"Eso parece,sigamos investigando"-dijo Sasuke y todos se separaron.

Naomi había ido a una de las habitaciones y revisando uno de los cajones de un mueble encontró lo que parecía ser un diario -"Pertenece a Kusiku Anidria"- dijo y sin más comenzó a leer.

15 de Enero.

Querido diario...

Hoy comienzo con el trabajo de mi vida,11 personas y yo nos hemos juntado para crear 12 armas con poderes inimaginables,aún no me an dicho demasiado pero promete ser un gran proyecto,tampoco se por que fui elegida,es algo que aún me intriga.

-"Vaya,esto es interesante..."-susurro Naomi antes de seguir leyendo.

30 De Enero.

Querido diario...

Hoy tuvimos una junta y conocí a los demás miembros sus nombres son Juret Kitetsu (Fuego),Nandel Tochikami (Piedra), Redga Dakuyogan (Lava),Derman Yamidria (Oscuridad),Polert Uzumaki (Viento) Y las mujeres son Sarlet Shirubadria (Plata), Mature Shizenkami (Naturaleza),Sadata Reinidria (Rayo),Hitame Buraito (Luz) y el hombre que gano mi corazón Dertel Mizunidria (Agua).

Había uno más,pero no quiso decir su nombre ni quitarse su capucha y capa.

En fin,en la junta nos dijeron porque fuimos elegidos,al parecer cada uno posee un chakra especial,al mío es más frío,al punto de que expulsarlo puedo congelar el agua.

-"Que raros apellidos..."-susurro Naomi -"Al parecer ellos son los creadores de las espadas"-pensó para si misma -"Saltare unas páginas"-dijo cambiando se página.

20 de abril.

Querido diario...

7:30Am Hoy es el día,eh terminado de forjar mi espada con mi chakra,tomo varios meses ponerle mi diseño a la espada,me encanta,su nombre es habían citado en la noche tendré que asistir.

3:30 Hoy,Dertel me pidió que fuera su novia y sin duda acepte,estoy muy emocionada.

7:21pm El líder nos ah dicho que mantenga mi chakra al 100,según lo que realizaremos está noche ocupara mucho.

11:00pm Todos nos juntamos en la sala donde estaban las Katana,nos juntamos en el lago arrodillados alrededor de este,nos dijeron que pusiéramos las manos en el agua y expulsaramos chakra,lo que pasó a continuación nos sorprendió a todos,13 deidades las deidades se presentaron ante nosotros y curiosamente la mayoría tenía nuestros apellidos como nombres,preguntamos acerca de eso y su respuesta nos dejó impactados,éramos sus "hijos" según ellos dieron parte de su energía vital a los corazones más puros,aquellos que en su anterior vida habían sido hé ún sus palabras eran como nuestro segundo padre,o madre en mi caso y de otros compañ cosa que nos dijeron que la enrgia vital que nos otorgó pasaría de nosotros a nuestros hijos,pero sólo a uno de ellos,sólo sus descendientes directos serán capaces de levantar las Katanas y utilizar su máximo poder.

Cada deidad dio parte de su poder a nuestras espadas y nos advirtió que deberíamos impedir que las espadas se unieran,sinceramente no entendí esa parte,sólo recuerdo de un peligroso mal.

Después de eso tuvimos una última junta donde decidimos separarnos y no volvernos a ver,tuve que dejar a Dertel y eso me puso triste.Años después encontré a otro hombre del Clan Namikaze,nos casamos y tuvimos una hija la cuál fue a Konoha donde encontró a su amado con el que tuvo a mi nieto Minato,Minato Namikaze.

Desafortunadamente mis días estaban contados y como último deseo le pedí a mi hijo que trajera mi diario de vuelta al templo,por si alguien lo encontraba y supiera mi historia,si lees esto y te encuentras en ese lugar... le doy gracias a mi hijo por cumplir con mi último deseo.

Pd: En la siguiente hoja hay una carta para el futuro portador de Anidria,por favor,si no eres el o ella,no la leas,gracias.

-"Que historia... debo contarsela a los demás"-dijo Naomi caminando hacia donde estaban los demás -"Sasuke,hablale a los demás"-dijo Naomi casi como una orden.

-"Claro Naomi-chan,ey todos! vengan"-pidió Sasuke y en unos segundos ya todos estaban cerca.

-"Encontré este diario que cuenta demasiadas cosas sobre la creación de las Katanas"-dijo Naomi y comenzó a contar la historia,y una vez término todos están sorprendidos,¡eran descendientes de dioses! ¿quién no se sorprenderia?.

-"¿Que debemos hacer con la carta?"-pregunto Brad.

-"Opino que respetamos si deseo de la mujer"-dijo Naomi.

-"Creo que es lo mejor"-dijo también Hide.

-"Todos estamos de acuerdo entonces,yo guardare la carta,conozco a su nieto el portador de Anidria"-dijo Sasuke recordando a su amigo de cabello blanco. -"Bien,sigamos investigando,tal vez podríamos encontrar algo interesante"-dijo Sasuke y todos volvieron a lo suyo.

Mientras tanto en la cueva donde estaban Kaneki y Hinata.

Ambos shinobis se encontraban durmiendo uno abrazado del otro.

Una figura encapuchada se acercaba hacia ellos -"¿en serio creen que ese Genjutsu los oculta?"-dijo una voz masculina con un tono de diversión -"Saben se ven adorables"-volvió a hablar la voz.

Kaneki abrió los ojos logrando ver al encapuchado y al instante se levanto tomando su Katana y colocandose frente a Hinata para protegerá -"¿¡Quién eres!?"-pregunto Kaneki.

-"Tranquilo soy de los tuyos"-dijo el encapuchado chocando una Katana levemente con la de Kaneki -"Quiero unirme a ustedes"- dijo el encapuchado bajando su arma y llevando una mano a su capucha -"y respecto a mi nombre"-decía mientras se quitaba la capucha totalmente dejando ver su rostro y haciendo que Kaneki se sorprendiera -"Mi nombre es..."-

:D

¿Que les pareció el capítulo? Espero que les gustará el capítulo y si es así un review sería de mucha ayuda y también que compartan la historia con sus amigos! ^^

Últimamente noto menos actividad en el foro de fanficiton... :(

Y bueno,sin más que decir,espero disfrutarán al leer y un abrazo,un saludo y... Chao Chao! Adiós!

Merezco Reviews? 


	12. Ova 1:Dias Del Pasado,El Origen

Hola! ¿Como están? Espero y muy bien,supe les digo,este no es un capítulo,es más bien un aviso de que tardare un poco más en actualizar,lo que pasa es que por arte de magia mi carpeta con todas mis historias y capítulos,se borró xD.

Así que aprovechando que tenía esto fue lo único que se salvo en el respaldo,lo subo xD.

Espero les gusté y ahora pasó a contestar reviews y en seguida con el capítulo.

Naruhina: Sí que lo estará! ^^ y pronto subire el capítulo :D

CCSakuraforever: Gracias,sí todos Son muy fuertes! Apareció pero nadie sabe aún quién es ;) Cuando recupere la memoria.. ah no quiero de decir nada xD gracias por el review.

Zafir09: Que bien que te gustará! ^^, aquí tienes algo más relacionado con el diario :D pues sí,Uzu no Kami es una espada Uzumaki xD, Gran capitulo, me gusto. Joder, ese diario me dejo sorprendido,aún no es tiempo de que aparezca,aún por el review!

Andrea Kfp Kurama: No mereces que te contesté entonces xD ok no, jamás dejare el suspenso! De nada por el crédito,tú me ayudaste,habrá ma romance después xD,No me gusta el incesto,nada de KuraMata,oye ojalá y estén xD y ya me dio flojera escribir más xD.

J. : Déjame :'( gracias por la review. :D

Ova 1:Días del Pasado,El Origen.

Muchísimo antes de que Naciera Hagoromo Otsusuki,o incluso la mismisima Kaguya Otsusuki en el mundo ya existía el Chakra y los clanes estos permanecían separados en pequeños pueblos donde vivía un sólo clan.

Kusiku Anidria era una Joven de cabello blanco y ojos color azul,característicos del clan de pequeña era despreciada por su clan al nacer con un Chakra diferente al de ellos,sus padres no la reconocieron como hija suya y los niños de sí clan se burlaban de ella.

S

Pero ahora que era mayor las cosas habían cambiado un poco,ahora ya nadie se burlaba de ella y se había ganado el respeto de todos en el clan,durante toda su infancia se la pasó entrenando para controlar su Chakra y tener un mejor control del Kekkei Genkai de su familia,el elemento Hyoton.

Su familia contaba con demasiados Jutsus poderosos y ella los había aprendido todos,hasta los prohibidos,tenía un gran repertorio de Justos Hyoton,Suiton y Futon,aunque ella le encantaba solamente usar el Hyoton,no estaba mal saber más Jutsus.

H

En la actualidad Kusiku se encontraba explorando los alrededores de donde se encontraba su clan,había oído rumores que decían que un grupo de bandidos planeaban atacarlos así que ella decidió investigar.

Había llegado a una cueva donde sentía varias presencias,se acerco con sigilo y logro ver la luz de lo que parecía una fogata,iba a seguir caminando cuando sintió como alguien la tomaba y ponía un Kunai en su garganta.

I

-"¿Quién eres?"-pregunto la voz del hombre que la tenía atrapada.

-"¿Quienes son ustedes?"-pregunto Kusiku.

-"Te llevare con el líder"-fue lo único que dijo el hombre caminando al interior de la cueva y veía a varias personas hablando hablando entre sí en las cuales destacaba un anciano con gran Chakra que parecía ser el líder.-"Okumira-sama,encontré a está chica entrando a la cueva"-dijo el hombre que la había acercado al anciano.

S

-"Bien hecho Nandel-kun,no podemos permitir que se filtre información sobre nuestra organización"-dijo el anciano reconocido como Okumira-"Dime jovencita ¿Que haces por aquí?"-pregunto el anciano.

-"Yo venía a investigar sobre un grupo de bandidos que quería atacar nuestro clan"-contesto Kusiku.

-"Pues nosotros no somos ningunos bandidos"-dijo el anciano y de pronto se quedó callado observando fijamente a Kusiku que se incómodo por la mirada del anciano.-"Siento un Chakra especial viniendo de ti ¿Acaso eres del clan Anidria?"-pregunto Okumira a la joven de cabellos blancos.

-"Sí,mi nombre es Kusiku Anidria"-contesto la chica.

U

-"Un placer Kusiku-chan"-dijo el anciano-"Mi nombre es Okumira Otsusuki y te invitó a conformar parte de mi grupo"-se presentó el viejo e invitó a Kusiku a formar parte de su equipo.

-"¿Grupo? ¿Por que quisiera formar parte de su grupo? ¿Porqué yo?"-pregunta Kusiku confundida.

-"Es un grupo para crear unas armas únicas y enfrentar al ejército elemental"-contesto el Otsusuki.

-"¡¿Al ejército elemental?! ¡¿Están locos?!"-pregunto Kusiku,ella conocía perfectamente al ejército elemental,no por nada eran tenidos en todo el mundo.

I

El ejército elemental fue formado después de que varios clanes unieran fuerzas para formar un ejército y dominar el habían acabado con varios clanes y por eso el suyo se concentrada en entrenar y ser más fuerte.

-"Ese es el plan,los clanes de la mayoría de aquí ah sido eliminado por esos bastardos y algunos se an unido a ellos,no debemos permitir que esto siga pasando"-dijo Okumira con Furia en su voz.

-"Si,mi clan ya iso el pacto para unirseles,sin embargo les dijeron que tenían que ser más fuertes y ahora todos se la pasan entrenado."-contesto la joven del clan Anidria con un Lic de tristeza en si voz,por eso la infancia de todos los niños están siendo reemplazada por serios entrenamientos para fortalecerse.

-"Entonces ¿Cual es tú respuesta?"-pregunto el viejo.

-"Yo... acepto"-dijo Kusiku -"Quiero acabar con el ejército elemental"-contesto con determinación.

-"Bien entonces vámonos,nuestro objetivo fue cumplido"-dijo Okumira caminando hacia afuera de la cueva.

Días después.

Kusiku había llegado a una isla con Okumira y los demas,se adentraron a la selva y después el anciano trazo sellos y puso la mano en el suelo,segundos después la tierra se movió dejando ver unas escaleras que iban hacia abajo,todos bajaron y ella lo siguió.

-"Bienvenida al Nexo,sígueme"-dijo el Otsusuki y Kusiku lo siguió,pronto llegaron a una habitación -"Aquí dormiras,la cocina está justo en frente de tú habitación y la herreria está al lado,te recomiendo forjar una Katana más que otra cosa"-dijo el anciano.

-"Gracias"-contesto Kusiku,ahora que lo recordaba no traía más que esa ropa -"Disculpe Okumira-san,sólo traigo está ropa"-dijo Kusiku.

-"Le puedes pedir a una de las chicas,no podemos volver a tú hogar ahora,y el no hay ningún pueblo cerca."-explicó Okimura.

Los días pasaron y Kusiku fue conociendo mejor a los que ahora serían sus compañeros,su mejor amiga era Sadata Reinidria,la chica era muy amable con ella y pronto se gano sí confianza,ella era la que la ayudaba a forjar su Katana.

Esos días Kusiku no sólo se la pasó forjando su espada,sino que también había desarrollado 2 Jutsus para usarlos con ella:

Kenjutsu Prohibido de Anidria: Corte Bajo 0,le permitía congelar a su enemigo con sólo hacerle un rasguño en la piel.

Kenjutsu Prohibido de Anidria: Tiempo Helado,este Jutsu le permitía congelar el tiempp cuando clava su Katana en el suelo,el tiempo era definido por la cantidad de Chakra del usuario,ella solamente lo podía congelar 1 minuto.

Peor claro,usando la Katana original los Jutsus eran más poderosos y gastaba menos Chakra.

Los días pasaban y cada uno ya había terminado sus Katanas,el líder les había dicho que mañana terminarian así que hoy tenían el día libre,todos salieron a caminar por la isla y Juret sugirió hacer un pequeño torneo que quedó así.

Kusiku derrotó a todos su oponentes com dificultad,pero el la final perdió contra Polert Uzumaki.

Al día siguiente todos se reuniera en la sala central,donde 13 dioses se presentaron ante ellos y bendicieron sus espadas,ahora eran mucho más poderosas,sin embargo un hombre desconocido había llegado a la isla y robo un poco de energía de cada dios creando una espada que tenía el elemento de cada una de sus Katanas,el hombre escapó y nadie pudo hacer nada para detenerlos.

También les dijeron,que eran sus descendientes y que algún día ellos ocuparian su lugar.

Los dioses desaparecieron y ellos decidieron que era el momento de enfrentar al ejército elemental,pero su líder Okumira les dijo que primero deberían entrenar para dominar el nuevo poder que habían adquirido.

Se separaron en grupos de dos,Kusiku fue con Sadata,Juret fue con Polert,Nandel con Redga,Derman con Hitame y Dertel con Sarlet.

Pasaron dos años entrenando y después se volvieron a encontrar,todos habían mejorado casi al triple sus habilidades,y ahora estaban listos para la batalla de sí vida...

Próximo Ova: Ejército Elemental vs Los Espadachines Elementales.

Sí Quieren el siguiente Ova sólo pidanlo! ^^ hay cosas epicas y bastante interesantes.

Hoy les haré una pregunta y los que la respondan correctamente recibirá un adelanto de 200 palabras del Siguiente capítulo que está CASI listo.

¿Quién es más rápido?

A) Naruto.  
B) Sasuke.  
C) Kaneki.

Y bueno! Eso es todo,espero les gusté y como ya dije es sólo para avisar que tardare un poco más de lo planeado.

Pd: Sí vieron algo extraño comentenlo ;)

Un abrazo! Un saludo! Y... chao chao,adiós! ^^

Merezco review?  



	13. Round Dos

Ey que pasa? By J está en la casa,Ha llegado el escritor idolatrado por las masas un excéntrico egocéntrico como yo no hay mas! La gente suele llamarme: Iron Man cof cof cof perdón es que en veces me gana la loquera xD.

Hola chicos y chicas! ¿como les va? Como siempre espero estén bien y con ganas de un capítulo más de este fic que algunos comparten con sus amigos (Ninguno de ustedes ) y otros desintegrarian con el Unirayo de Iron Man.

Les recomiendo leer TODO el capítulo,hay información y alguna que otra tontería.

Lamento decirles que por problemas que tuve,no saldrá Kaneki ni nada relacionado con el en el preguntaran ¿Porque? Pues un amigo mío (Creador de Kaneki) se enojo y me prohibió utilizarlo en el fic... Que no! Es broma,sí el creador de Kaneki soy xD descuidan sí saldrá Kaneki y el ''misterioso'' portador de la doceava Katana,y pongo misterioso con paréntesis porque en el Ova les deje una muy buena pista de quién era y sí no me creen revisen todas las Mayúsculas fuera de lugar y solitarias del Ova anterior.

Y ahora vamos con los reviews! Que sólo fueron tres... :'( Insensibles,sus reviews son de las cosas que más me motivan a escribir.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- J. : Pues ya vez que no Jejeje,pues sólo era un Ova para avisar que iba a tardar un poco pero al final lo acabe al día siguiente xD y como te dije,aquí el nuevo capítulo! Espero lo disfrutes y gracias por el review! :D

CCSakuraforever: Gracias por siempre tomarte el tiempo para leer está historia y dejar un review como todos los demás! Muchas gracias por tú review!

Zafir09: Que genial que te gustará,y pues sobre la ova del Uzumaki no sabría que decirte porque no la empezaré a escribir pronto jejeje.  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Y bueno antes de empezar les quiero decir lo que les dije a los únicos 3 que dejaron review .-.

Kaneki es el más veloz,seguido de Naruto y al final Sasuke.

Naruto tiene mayor fuerza física,en segundo lugar Sasuke y por último Kaneki.

Sasuke es el más listo,después Kaneki y al final Naruto.

Y ahora sí! Empezamos con el capítulo! ^^

Capítulo XI: Round Dos.

Naruto se dirigió hacia donde se encontraban sus amigos lastimados y encontró a Sasaki cargando a Hitomi que se veía muy lastimada.

-"Hitomi! ¿Te encuentras bien?"-pregunto Naruto preocupado por su amiga.

-"Si Naruto-nii,nada que un poco de 'ejercicio' especial con Sasaki no pueda ayudar"-dijo Hitomi haciendo que todos se sonrojaran y Naruto se confundiera.

-"¿Ejercicio especial?"-pregunto Naruto sin entender.

-"Si ejercicio,ya sabes... el que sólo pueden hacer un hombre y una mujer,es muy efectivo para relajar los músculos ya sabes,es llamado Sex..."-explicaba Hitomi pero pronto fue interrumpida por Yugito que le tapaba la boca.

-"Ella no habla de nada Naruto-kun"-dijo Yugito riendo nerviosamente.

-"Si es muy efectivo deberíamos intentarlo"-dijo Naruto inocente haciendo que Yugito se sonrojara más.

-"N-no d-digas e-esas c-cosas Na-Na-Naruto-kun"-decía Yugito muy nerviosa.

-"¿No quieres?"-dijo Naruto decepcionado _"¿Entonces me ayudas tú Hitomi?"-dijo el Uzumaki y al instante Hitomi se puso tan roja como el pelo de Kushina.

-"No hablemos de eso"-dijo Sasaki con molestia-"Vi a los Akatsuki escapar utilizando el Hiraishin"-dijo Sasaki.

-"¿Es en serio?"-dijo Naruto no sin creerlo -"Pero..."-Naruto no sabía que decir.

-"Lo más probable es que vengan por nosotros"-dijo Yugito hablando por primera vez-"Así que hay que llevar a Hitomi al hospital"-sugirió la rubia.

-"Yugito tiene razón,hay que estar listos para cuando vuelvan"-dijo Sasaki.

-"Bien,vamos al hospital"-dijo Naruto y todos se fueron directo al pueblo.

Mientras tanto con Sasuke. (¿Creían que sería tan fácil?).

Sasuke se encuentra sentado cerca del estanque reflexionando toda la información que habían obtenido.

-"Es ridículo que sólo metiendo las manos al estanque y agregando chakra contactaran con dioses."-dijo Sasuke metiendo sus manos al estanque y agregando chakra,al instante sintió su cuerpo más caliente y segundos después se desmallo.

Lugar Desconocido. (No no c: Buajaja!)

Sasuke sentía un calor inmenso,como nunca había sentido,abrió los ojos para ver donde se encontraba y se sorprendió al ver el lugar donde estaba.

Volcanes,el piso era de lava,salvo algunas rocas que formaban lo que parecían ser caminos,al fondo pudo observar a un señor sentado en su trono.

-"¿Quién eres tú?"-pregunto Sasuke acercándose al sujeto.

-"Yo soy Juret Kitetsu,dios del fuego y creador de Sandai Kitetsu"-hablo el hombre con voz poderosa.

-"¿D-dios?"-pregunto Sasuke-"Es... sorprendente"-dijo Sasuke.

-"Estoy aquí para hacerte ascender al segundo nivel"-dijo el dios.

-"¿Segundo Nivel?"-pregunto el Uchiha.

-"Sí,tienes que enfrentar al gran Dragón Igneel,te daré más detalles después ¿Crees estar preparado?"-dijo Juret sorprendiendo a Sasuke.

-"¿Un dragón? Yo... "-dijo Sasuke pensando -"Es un dragón maldita sea! No tengo ni idea de sus capacidades o sí es igual o más fuerte que un Bijuu... Sin embargo... "-pensaba Sasuke entre decidir sí o no-"Yo... Acepto"-contesto con una mirada de determinación.

-"Me sorprendes chico,cualquiera hubiera tenido miedo,te veo aquí en dos horas tengo que preparar todo,puedes volver utilizando el mismos método con el que llegaste aquí."-dijo el Creador de Sandai Kitetsu viendo a su descendiente-"Sin embargo también estoy aquí para hablarte sobre una profecía"-agregó el dios.

-"¿profecía? ¿Cuál profecía?"-pregunto Sasuke.

-"La fuerza del pasado volverá,  
Gracias a la unión de la fuerza de los dioses,  
Que fue utilizada por el mal,  
Cuando eso ocurra,el ejército Elemental regresara...  
Trayendo consigo el caos y destrucción,  
Sólo doce guerreros podrán hacerles frente,  
Pero lo harán por separado,causando su derrota inminente,  
Cuando el Ying y el Yang se unan gracias al Alumno del Dios de los Ninjas,  
Juntos los doce volverán a batallar,  
Tendrán la victoria!  
Pero la muerte de Anidria es inevitable...  
Dejando un hueco en sus corazones,  
Pero no todo acaba aquí... "-fue lo que dijo Juret.

-"¿De Anidria?"-pregunto Sasuke confundido y después recordó al portador de esa espada -"No..."-susurro -"Kaneki no puede"-eran las palabras de Sasuke,pero el dios sólo lo ignoro y siguió hablando.

-"El Ejército Elemental está compuesto por Diez Mil soldados,cada uno con el nivel de un Kage de tu época,tienen que unirse los doce para poder vencer y que el mundo no caiga en el caos. Es una profecía,pero si ustedes no hacen nada,es imposible que se cumpla,unas simples palabras no pueden manejar tú destino"-dijo el dios mientras Sasuke desaparecía.-"Esfuerzate para que las cosas salgan de una buena manera"-fue lo último que dijo el dios y la conciencia de Sasuke volvía a su mundo.

(Si pondré la persona con la que se encuentra Kaneki.)

De vuelta con Naruto.

(Pero aún no c:)

Era de noche y cada quién estaba ocupado en lo suyo.

Hitomi se encontraba en el hospital y Sasaki estaba esperando a la que dieran de alta,Tatsumi estaba buscando comida,armas y ropa para el viaje que continuarian.

Yugito y Naruto quedaron solos.

-"Yugito-chan,te llevare a un lugar"-dijo Naruto cargando a Yugito sonrojandola y empezó a correr.

-"¿A-a d-donde me llevas N-Naruto-kun?"-pregunto Yugito viendo como salían de un pueblo y se adentraban en un bosque.

-"Sorpresa"-fue lo único que dijo Naruto.

Yugito sólo se quedó observando el camino por donde iban,al fondo observaba un pequeño río con varias flores exóticas a su alrededor y fue justo ahí donde pararon.

Estando más cerca Yugito, pudo notar que había una manta con una canasta sobre ella.-"¿que es esto Naruto-kun?"-pregunto Yugito.

-"Es un picnic,por nuestro aniversario"-contesto Naruto con una sonrisa.

-"Lo recordó!"-pensó Yugito sorprendida.-"¿Cuando y como preparaste todo esto?"-pregunto la Jinchuriki.

-"Pues cuando llevábamos a Hitomi al hospital vi este lugar y deje un clon preparando el lugar,y cuando llegamos al pueblo hice otro clon que fue por la comida"-dijo Naruto -"Ten,come"-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa dándole un tazon de ramen a Yugito.

-"Ramen,no me sorprende"-dijo Yugito comiendo el Ramen.

Minutos después Naruto saco una pequeña caja de su bolsillo.

-"Toma Yugito-chan"-dijo Naruto dándole la cajita -"Feliz aniversario"-dijo besandola en los labios y abraznadola segundos después la dejó para que pudiera ver su regalo.

Yugito abrió la caja y se sorprendió al ver un anillo de oro con un gato de fuego con dos colas tallado sobre el.

-"Es hermoso Naruto-kun!"-grito Yugito abrazando al rubio -"Toma,este es el tuyo"-fijo sacando una caja de quién sabe donde y dándosela a Naruto.

Naruto abrió la caja y se encontró con una capa parecida a la del Yondaime Hokage,pero en vez de blanco Negro,y en lugar de llamas rojas eran Naranjas.

-"Pero tiene varias cosas especiales,es inmune al fuego y a los costados tiene sellos de almacenamiento con tus Kunais especiales sellados en ellos y lo mejor! Está hecha por mi! "-dijo Yugito orgullosa por su trabajo. (¿Alguno de ustedes recuerda esto?)

Naruto creo un clon que se alejó de ellos e iso posiciones de manos.

-" Katon :Gokakyu no Jutsu ( Elemento Fuego: Gran Bola de Fuego)"-dijo el clon lanzando el Jutsu hacia Naruto,que rápidamente se cubrió a el y a Yugito con si capa,la bola impactó en ellos y el clon desapareció.

La bola de fuego desapareció revelando a Naruto y Yugito intactos.

-"Wow! Funciona!"-grito Naruto sorprendido.-"No no quemamos absolutamente nada"-dijo Naruto.

-"Pero el picnic no"-dijo Yugito observando el terrible destino del Picnic,reducido a cenizas...

(Ahora vamos con lo que desean!)

Mientras tanto con... Sasuke.

(Los engañe)

Sasuke y su equipo habían vuelto a la anterior casa de Mikura para dormir,habían 3 habitaciones así que las tuvieron que compartir.

Hitomi y Mikura se quedaron en una,Brad y Hide en otra,dejando a Sasuke sólo en una.

A media noche Mikura salió de la habitación dejando sola a Naomi,minutos después la puerta se volvió y entro una persona,sin embargo no era Mikura...

-"Se que estas ahí... Sasuke"-dijo Naomi demostrando que estaba despierta.-"¿Que haces aquí?"-pregunto Naomi a un sorprendido Sasuke.

-"Quería hablar contigo... más bien dicho,hacerte una pregunta"-dijo Sasuke.

-"¿Y cuál es?"-pregunto la pelimorada.

-"¿Me amas?"-soltó Sasuke sin cuidado.

-"¿Porqué lo preguntas?"-contesto Naomi con una pregunta.

-"Porque nunca lo demuestras,siempre eres igual con todos,fría e indiferente ¿no puedes comportarte diferente al menos conmigo?"-pregunto Sasuke.

-"Sólo no quiero parecer débil..."-susurro Naomi perdiendo por primera vez su actitud Fría e Indiferente.

-"¿Porqué?"-era lo único que pudo responder Sasuke.

-"Es algo de lo que me gusta hablar"-dijo Naomi con un pequeño toque de tristeza y miedo en su voz.

-"Confía en mi"-dijo Sasuke.

-"No estoy lista para hablar de ello"-contesto -"Pero no dudes que te amo"-dijo viéndolo a los ojos-"Intentaré comportarme diferente contigo,SÓLO contigo"-dijo Naomi acariciando la mejilla de Sasuke con dulzura.

-"Tú eres todo lo que quiero ver,haría cualquier cosa porque rías de una vez... se que no soy tan bueno como crees,pero al estar contigo me transformó en lo que vez"-dijo Sasuke y después comenzó a besar a Naomi. (¿Reconocen lo que 'escribí'?)

El beso se volvía cada vez más intenso y a los pocos segundos ambos jóvenes terminaron sin ropa,desnudos sobre la cama practicando el 'Ejercico' de relajación,saben a lo que me refiero no?

(Ahora si!)

Mientras tanto con Kaneki.

(Pero no será tan fácil c:)

-"No puedo creer que sigas con vida"-dijo Kaneki sentándose al lado de Hinata viendo al Joven delante de el.-"¿Porqué fingiste tú muerte?"-pregunto el peliblanco.

-"Ya Sabes lo que dicen: Mala hierba nunca muere"-contesto el Espadachin riéndose -"Y fingi mi muerte por que así me lo pidió mi Sensei"-dijo el PELINEGRO.

-"Oye te vez más joven ¿Que pasó?"-pregunto el Uchiha viendo como su amigo estaba,o por lo menos se veía más joven.

-"Es gracias a un Jutsu"-contesto el espadachin.

-"¿Y tu espada que elemento controla?"-volvió a preguntar Kaneki.

-"Se llama Shinsou,se dice que fue bendecida por el mismo Kami y Shinigami,cada que mató a alguien con ella puedo absorber sus conocimientos,Afinidad elemental e incluso el Kekkei Genkai,también puedo revivir personas que no lleven más de una semana de muertas,pero gasta demasiado Chakra y sólo puedo usarlo una vez cada mes,otra habilidad es la de volverme más joven o viejo,pero sólo en lo físico,no puedo ser inmotal"-dijo el OJINEGRO viendo su Katana.

-"Interesante,la mía se llama Anidria,controla el hielo me da el Kekkei Genkai del elemento Hielo,transformó mi chakra a color blanco y lo volvió frío,cuando toco algo lo vuelvo más frío mientras este en contacto conmigo,mi piel siempre está fría aunque este en un desierto y tiene un Jutsu prohibido que no te diré"-dijo Kaneki mostrando su espada a su amigo UCHIHA.

-"Está genial,pero la mía se ve más hermosa"-dijo el pelinegro mostrando su Katana.

-"Oye Shisui,me pusieron un Genjutsu con tú Mangekyo Sharingan ¿No me lo puedes quitar?"-pregunto el peliblanco con esperanza. (O sí,sí que lo es)

-"Lamentablemente no,mi Sharingan ya no es el mismo,mi Sensei me encontró sin ojos y con está espada me los regenero,cuando desperté el Mangekyo Sharingan ya no era igual,también mis espada no deja que el Mangekyo me deje ciego."-  
Dijo Shisui bajandole el animo a Kaneki.

-"Bueno... entonces creo que volveré a dormir"-dijo Kaneki acostandose al lado de Hinata.

Al día Siguiente.

Hinata sentía algo helado sobre ella,abriendo los ojos un poco notando que era Kaneki el que estaba sobre ella.

-"Kaneki-kun... despierta"-susurraba Hinata al oído del peliblanco que abrió los ojos con una sonrisa.

-"Buenos días Hinata-chan"-dijo Kaneki levantándose dejando a Hinata hacer lo mismo.

-"¿Y quién es el?"-pregunto Hinata viendo al chico que estaba acostado a unos metros de ellos.

-"Oh,el es Shisui,ayer en la noche vino a unirse a nosotros ¿Puedes despertarlo por favor?"-pidió el peliblanco a su amada.

-"Claro!"-respondió con una amable sonrisa,se dirigió al pelinegro.

Pero justo antes de tocarlo este se levanto rápidamente y tomo su mano jalandola y poniéndose atrás de ella amenazandola con un Kunai,casi al instante sintió un filo helado en su nuca y también sintió un pequeño dolor en su abdomen y se dio cuenta que la chica encajaba un Kunai en ese lugar y de reojo pudo observar que era Kaneki el que lo amenazaba con el Kunai en la cabeza.

-"Sabes que sí le haces algo te mató ¿cierto?"-pregunto Kaneki con una nos fría.

-"Eh eh! Perdón! Tantos años viviendo sólo en el bosque... tenía que estar siempre alerta"-dijo Shisui disculpandose y guardando su Kunai mientras Kaneki y Hinata hacían lo mismo.

-"Está bien... sólo no lo vuelvas a hacer... jamás"-dijo Kaneki con una sonrisa y una pequeña amenaza al final.

-"¿Y que haremos ahora Kaneki-kun?"-pregunto Hinata.

-"Volveremos por el Jinchuriki"-respondió Kaneki.-"Lo tengo marcado y se encuentra cerca,debemos aprovechar"-dijo Kaneki tomando de los hombros a Hinata y Shisui.-"¿Están al cien?"-pregunto el peliblanco.

-"Sí/Por supuesto"-contestaron Hinata y Shisui a la vez.

-"Entonces,vamos!"-dijo Kaneki desapareciendo en un destello Blanco.

Con el par de Jinchurikis rubios.

Naruto y Yugito se habían quedado dormidos en el bosque,ambos estaba abrazados tapados con la capa que Yugito le había dado a Naruto.

-"Yugito-chan,despierta"-decía Naruto al oído de Yugito que sólo se movía e intentaba taparse aún más con la capa de Naruto.

-"Ya Naruto-kun déjame dormir"-dijo Yugito.

-"Tenemos que irnos,nos podemos enfermar por dormir en la intemperie."-sino Naruto.

-"Somos jinchurikis Naruto,dormir afuera no nos afectara nada"-dijo Yugito mientras despertaba completamente.-"¿Entonces vamos a casa?"-pregunto Yugito pero antes de que Naruto respondiera vio como en un destello blanco aparecían tres personas.-"Naruto,los Akatsuki an vuelto"-dijo Yugito poniéndose en pose de pelea.

Naruto se puso al lado de Yugito en pose de pelea -"¿Porqué an vuelto?"-pregunto Naruto.

-"Es obvio que venimos por ambos Jinchuriki"-contesto Hinata y todos permanecían serios.

-"Yo me encargó de Naruto,Hinata tú ve por Yugito y Shisui serás el refuerzo"-ordenó Kaneki.

Kaneki fue contra Naruto apareciendo detrás de el y golpeandolo con un Rasengan en la espalda lanzandolo al río.

-"Suiton: Mizu Shuriken Bunshin no Jutsu (Clones Shuriken de Agua)"-dijo Naruto lanzando las estrellas ninjas contra Kaneki que sólo levanto la mano.

-"Shinra Tensei"-dijo Kaneki y las Shurikens de agua se disiparon frente a el -"¿Que fue eso?"-se pregunto mentalmente Kaneki -"Mi cuerpo se movió sólo"-pensó Kaneki y vio la palma de su mano donde la gema brillaba levemente.

Naruto corrió hacia Kaneki y dio una patada a la cara de Kaneki pero este pateo su otra pierna haciéndolo que cayera al suelo,pero Naruto usando sus manos de apoyo dio una patada giratoria y golpeó el brazo derecho de Kaneki,pero el Peliblanco uso su mano izquierda para tomar una de las piernas de Naruto y lo lanzó a un árbol.

-" Banshō Ten'in"-escucho Kaneki en su mente.

-" Banshō Ten'in"-susurro Kaneki, y el Kunai que estaba bajo su mano se dirigió a está.-"Interesante..."-susurro levantando su mano hacia Naruto-"Banshō Ten'in"-dijo Kaneki y Naruto se dirigió hacia el,lo tomo del cuello y lo golpeó contra el suelo.

La espalda de Naruto dolía pero eso no evito que hiciera sellos -" Katon: Aka Baku (Elemento Fuego: Explosión Roja)"- dijo Naruto y una onda parecida a la del Shinra Tensei pero de fuego,salía del cuerpo de Naruto y solamente alcanzó a quemar las manos del peliblanco antes de utilizará el Hiraishin para escapar apareciendo unos metros más adelante.

-"Hyoton: Piso helado"-dijo Kaneki poniendo sus manos en el suelo congelada a un radio de 1 km. -" Hyoton: Tenkeiteki Kori (Elemento Hielo: Estacas de hielo)"- volvió a hacer un jutsu el peliblanco sacado varias estacas de hielo del suelo alrededor de Naruto cortandolo en algunas partes.

Naruto como sí no sintiera dolor volvió a hacer otro Jutsu.-"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu ( Elemento Fuego: Gran Bola de Fuego) "-dijo Naruto.

-" Suiton: Suiryoku Taihō (Elemento Agua: Hidro cañón)"-dijo Kaneki y ambas técnicas chocaron provocando vapor que Kaneki aprovechó y activo su Mangekyo Sharingan Eterno -"Amateratsu"-dijo Kaneki lanzando las llamas negras hacia Naruto.

Naruto alcanzó a ver las llamas negras y logro hacer un Jutsu para defenderse.-" Doton: Doryuuheki ( Elemento Tierra: Pared de Tierra)"-dijo Naruto y una pared de piedra con cabezas de zorros talladas se levanto frente a el defendiendolo del poderoso Jutsu de fuego.

-"Kenjutsu del Clan Anidria: Corte Helado"-dijo el peliblanco corriendo hacia la pared cortandola a la mitad de un corte perfecto sorprendiendo a Naruto que logro tomar su espada para defenderse.

Naruto se separó dando un salto hacia atrás pero Kaneki no dejó que aterrizara corriendo al instante hacia el rubio mientras el hacia varios cortes en su ropa.

Naruto bloqueba los ataques de Kaneki y con los que no podía bloquear no le hacían gran daño.

Naruto y Kaneki chocaron espadas luchando por ver cual era la más poderosa.

-"Kenjutsu Uzumaki: Corte de viento"-dijo Naruto mientras su espada la envolvia una especie de remolino.

Kaneki dio unos pasos para atrás y concentrando Chakra en su espada habló -"Kenjutsu Anidria: Castigo helado"-dijo Kaneki y en un impulso de velocidad apareció frente a Naruto.

El ambiente alrededor de Naruto se sentía muy helado y Kaneki estaba dándole varios cortes graves en casi todas las partes de su cuerpo,intentaba bloquear los golpes de Kaneki pero cada que lograba parar uno le hacia sentir un hormigueo en sus brazos y Kaneki ya había mandado a volar su espada emcajandola en un árbol.

Kaneki estaba a punto de dar el golpe final en el hombro derecho de Naruto pero el rubio logro reaccionar rápido y con su mano derecha bloqueo la espada con un Kunai,sin embargo el último golpe fue una fuerte que rompió su mano al igual que el brazo.

Naruto se alejó un poco de Kaneki mientras se tomaba el brazo con dolor pensando en un plan,segundos después se mordió el pulgar y trazo sellos con una sola mano al finalizar puso la mano en el suelo-"Kuchiyose no Jutsu"-dijo Naruto invocando 5 Zorros con 4 colas que fueron hacia Kaneki.

El peliblanco no se quedó atrás y mordió su pulgar trazando los mismos sellos que Naruto.-"Kuchiyose no Jutsu"-dijo Kaneki invocado a cinco lobos blancos que fueron contra los zorros de Naruto.

Kaneki caminaba lentamente hacia Naruto mientras concentrando Chakra en su mano para noquerlo.

-"O no"-dijo Naruto mientras era rodeado por un brillo naranja y sus heridas comenzaban a sanar rápidamente -"Esto apenas comienza"dijo el Uzumaki listo para pelear.-"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu"-dijo Naruto creando dos clones que se separaron de el.

El Naruto original corrió hacia Kaneki y le dio un puñetazo en el rostro que lo mando a volar hacia atrás donde un clon de Naruto lo esperaba y le dio una patada en la espalda que lo mando hacia arriba donde el otro clon de Naruto lo golpeó con un Rasengan que lo mando directo al suelo a un metro de Naruto.

-" Fūton:Oni Uzu (Huracán Demoniaco) "-dijo Naruto y en unos segundos un tornado se formó alrededor de ellos.-"Katon: Anillo de fuego"-volvió a hacer un Jutsu el rubio mientras a su alrededor salía un anillo de fuego que se dirigió a las paredes del tornado que los encerraba combinadose con el y creando un gran tornado de salió del tornado utilizando el Hiraishin sin embargo seguía trazando sellos -"Katon:control de llamas"-dijo Naruto mientras con sus manos comprimia el tornado y lo levanta al cielo y después chocó las palmas -" Katon: Shinsei (Elemento Fuego: Nova)"- al instante el fuego que cubría a Kaneki explotaba.

Seguramente Kaneki estaría muerto sí no se hubiera protegido con el peliblanco cayó al suelo y escucho algunos huesos tronar mientras sentía un gran ardor en su brazo izquierdo que poco a poco iba desapareciendo gracias al frío de su piel,sin embargo la herida seguía ahí.

Kaneki se levanto y con la velocidad que podía trazo sellos -" Fuuton: Renkuudan ( Elemento Viento: Balas de Viento)"-dijo Kaneki lanzando varias balas de viento que no le hicieron un gran daño a Naruto pero causó el suficiente dolor para que Kaneki pudiera escapar y esconderse-"No tengo mucho tiempo Naruto me encontrara pronto con su habilidad de sensor,tengo que pensar un plan"-dijo Kaneki para sí mismo pensando en las posibilidades que tenía -"Puedo utilizar el Mangekyo Sharingan y activar el Susanoo... también puedo usar los Jutsus Prohibidos de Anidria,esos serán mi última opción,ahora e momento de pelear"-y justo después de decir esas palabras el árbol tras de el se rompió de un golpe que Naruto le había dado.

-"Te encontré"-dijo Naruto intentando golpear a Kaneki pero este era cubrido por un aura blanca con forma de costillas.-"Ahora te recuerdo,eres el Demonio Helado de Akatsuki,tú cabeza vale mucho dinero"-dijo Naruto.

Kaneki sólo permaneció callado analizando la situación,lanzó varios Kunai que se encajaron alrededor de desapareció en un impulso de velocidad y cuando estaba apuntó de golpear a Naruto este iso un Rasengan con el que le iba romper el brazo,sin embargo Kaneki desprecio en un destello blanco.

Naruto estaba apuntó de deshacer el Rasengan pero sintió como algo se clavaba en su brazo,volteó hacia atrás y observó como Kaneki le encajaba un Kunai en su brazo se alejó de Kaneki y comenzó a liberar mucha energía y con esa energía se comenzaba a formar un gran zorro de nueve colas.

-"Es la segunda vez que lo veo..."-susurro Kaneki mientras su Mangekyo Sharingan comenzaba a girar -"Me unire a la fiesta"-dijo sonriendo mientras su Susanoo perfecto comenzaba a aparecer.

Y otra vez,Susanoo Perfecto vs Kyubi,sin embargo está vez no era igual...

Al lado de Naruto apareció un gato de dos colas (Imaginen a Matatabi,pero como Naruto usa al Kurama,Azul transparente y el Chakra moviéndose como sí fuera fuego).

-"Dos contra uno,no es muy justo..."-dijo Kaneki pero al instante un Susanoo perfecto color verde que pertenecía a a Shisui -"¿Que pasó con Hinata-chan,Shisui?"-pregunto Kaneki preocupado.

-"Está bien,iba ganando la batalla hasta que la chica rubia fue rodeada por un Chakra azul,después de eso la pelea estaba prácticamente empatada,la chica se transformó en eso que vez el frente y le dije a Hinata que yo me encargaba."-explicó Shisui calmando a su primo Uchiha.

El Gato de dos colas lanzó varias bolas de fuego al ambos Susanoos mientras el Kyubi preparaba una Bijuu-Dama que estaba iba a lanzar contra ambos Susanoos.

-"Kaneki ¿Puedes usar el Hiraishin con el Susanoo?"-pregunto Shisui.

-"Sí pero me gastara más Chakra de lo normal"-contesto el peliblanco.

-"¿Eso es un problema?"-pregunto Shisui recibiendo como respuesta una sonrisa Mientras el Susanoo de Kaneki ponía la mano en el hombro del suyo.

Kaneki y Shisui desaparecieron justo antes de que la Bijuu-Dama los golpeara,Reaparecieron atrás de ambos Bijuus y con gran destreza los golpearon con sus Katanas,Naruto logro bloquear la espada pero Yugito recibió todo el impactó arrasteandola por el suelo varios metros.

El Kyubi separó la Katana de enrgia y salto hacia el Susanoo dando varios golpes con sus garras pero antes de que golpeara el lugar donde están Kaneki,el Kyubi recibió una patada del Susanoo verde que lo empujo lejos del Susanoo blanco.

-"Sí continuas así perderas Gaki"-dijo una voz en el interior d Naruto.

-"Lo se lo se Kurama! No tienes que decírmelo"-dijo Naruto un poco molesto.

Naruto se acerco a Yugito mientras ambos preparaba una Bijuu-Dama.

-"Shisui,unamos nuestros Susanoos para soportar el impactó"-sugirió Kaneki.

-"¿Eso es posible?"-pregunto el Uchiha de cabellos negros.

-"No tengo ni idea... pero hay que intentarlo"-dijo Kaneki con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-"Bien,vamos"-dijo Shisui y ambos Susanoos se empezaron a fusionar dando como resultado un Susanoo con dos cabezas y cuatro brazos.

El Susanoo de cuatro brazos puso sus manos frente a el para intentar bloquear la Bijuu-Dama.

-"No creo que aguanté..."-susurro Shisui.

-"Sí podemos!"-le animo Kaneki.

La Bijuu-Dama impactó al Susanoo con gran fuerza y lo arrastro varios metros antes de explotar enfrente del Susanoo.

Una vez el humo desapareció reveló al Susanoo con mitad del cuerpo destruido que se re-generaba poco a Bijuus atacaron al Susanoo con ataques de fuego y pequeñas Bijuu-Damas,el Susanoo de Shisui no aguanto más y desapareció dejando sólo al Susanoo blanco de Kaneki.

El Kyubi se acerco al Susanoo y comenzó absorber el Chakra de este,Kaneki para no perder demasiado Chakra decidió deshacer el Susanoo.

Kaneki sintió un gran dolor en su cabeza mientras varias imágenes pasaban por su cabeza y unas palabras se repetían constantemente.

-"¿Kaneki estas bien? ¿que te pasa?"- pregunto Shisui preocupado al ver como su primo gritaba mientras se tomaba la cabeza.

Naruto y Yugito desaparecieron sus Bijuus pero aún conservaban el aura brillante alrededor de ellos,Shisui se puso en guardia al ver como Naruto y Yugito se dirigían hacia ellos.

Shisui se sintió un poco mejor al ver a Hinata a su lado ayudandolo para proteger a su primo.

Naruto y Yugito corrieron hacia los Akatsuki mientras trazan sellos.

-" Katon: Wakusei no Karyu (Elemento Fuego: Dragón de Fuego Planetario)"-dijo Yugito lanzando un enorme dragón hacia los Akatsuki.

-" Fūton: Furyūmaki (Elemento Viento: Tornado Dragón de Viento)"-dijo Naruto volviendo más fuerte el ataque de su novia.

-" Suiton: Suijunheki ( Elemento agua: Pared de Agua)"-dijo Hinata creando una pared de agua.

El poderoso dragón de fuego chocó con el muro de agua destruyendolo por actuó rápido y tomo a Hinata y a dragón siguió su camino dejando los árboles de la zona completamente hechos cenizas

Naruto y Yugito vieron sorprendidos como sus enemigos se encontraban intactos.

Kaneki se levanto con su Sharingan normal activado y un anillo alrededor de los tres tomoes.-"Yo me encargó"-dijo Kaneki juntado sus palmas y reuniendo Chakra,poco a polo iba separando las palmas dejando ver una pequeña esfera que dejó ir hacia el cielo.-" Chibaku Tensei"-dijo Kaneki cuando la esfera comenzó a atraer hacia ella rocas,árboles y todo lo que se encontraba cerca.

Naruto y Yugito intentaron escapar pero pronto fueron atraídos por la fuerza de gravitación de la esfera.

-"Pronto,ataque con su mejor Jutsu"-dijo Kaneki y los tres comenzaron a trazar sellos.

-"Suiton: Dragón de agua comprimido"-dijo lanzando un pequeño dragón de agua hacia los Jinchurikis que al hacer contacto produjo una gran explosión de agua que mando más arriba a los jinchurikis.

-" Katon Hitjutsu: Taiyo Kyu ( Técnica Secreta del Elemento Fuego: Nueve Soles) "-dijo Shisui lanzando varias bolas gigantes de fuego dorado que parecían pequeños soles que impactaron con los Jinchurikis.

-"Hyoton: Frío muerto"-dijo Kaneki soplando una ventisca muy helada que congelo a los Jinchurikis.

-¿Y ahora que Naruto-kun?"-pregunto Hinata viendo como los Jinchurikis eran atrapados en la especie de mini planeta.

-"Venganza"-dijo Kaneki mostrado sus quemaduras en el brazo izquierdo con mirada de niño pequeño enojado. Se levanto de nuevo y extendido las palmas las junto con gran fuerza y al instante el mini planeta exploto.

Cuando todo el humo causado por la explosión se disipo sólo se podía ver a los dos Jinchurikis inconcientes tirados en el suelo,de repente al lado de ellos aparecieron en un vortice Shisui,Hinata y Kaneki.

-"¡Pero tú eres idiota!"-grito Shisui molesto golpeando la cabeza de Kaneki -"¡Eso también pudo habernos matado!"-grito Shisui molesto con Kaneki.

-"¡Pero no lo iso!"-grito Kaneki apenado.

-"No tienes remedio Kaneki-kun"-dijo Hinata negando con la cabeza.

-"¡Tú también Hinata-chan!"-grito infinitamente Kaneki.

-"Me sorprende que estén enteros y aún más que estén vivos"-dijo Shisui cerca de los Jinchuriki.

-"Se necesita más que esos para vencerlos,conociendo a Naruto se habrá protegido a el y Yugito con todo el poder del Kyubi."-explicó Kaneki acercándose.

-"Entonces harás porqué te ordenó Tobi ¿Cierto?"-pregunto Hinata y Kaneki asistió.

-"¿Que le ordenó?"-pregunto Shisui.

-"Le ordenó sellar el Kyubi dentro de el"-contesto Hinata.

-"¿Y porqué no llevar sólo al jinhuriki?"-pregunto de nuevo Shisui.

-"Tobi quiere que Kaneki tenga sellado al Kyubi dentro de el para volverlo más poderoso y usarlo como arma para capturar a los demás Jinchurikis,al final cuando ya no le sea útil lo eliminará cuando extraiga al Kyubi de el."-explicó Hinata.

-"¿Como lo saben?"-pregunto el pelinegro.

-"Lo escuchamos hablar de eso con un sujeto llamado Nagato."-dijo Hinata -"Pero Kaneki me dijo que cuando eso pasará lo detenga,Shisui-san tenemos que detener a Kaneki.

-"Todo es tan confuso,sí al final tienes que evitar que se los lleve ¿Porqué rayos lo ayudas?"-dijo Shisui.

-"Porque la mayoría de las veces el se perjudica así mismo para no poder ganar la batalla o no llegar a tiempo al lugar donde se encuentra,pero está vez no hubo tiempo"-explicó Hinata frente a los Jinchurikis.

Repentinamente alrededor de los Akatsuki aparecieron varios shinobis.

-"Quedan arrestados por destrucción de..."-dijo la Jounin observando el lugar y se acerco a uno de sus compañeros -"¿Que dijo el líder del pueblo que había aquí?"-pregunto la chica.

-"¿Eso importa? Lo que estuvo aquí está prácticamente reducido a nada"-contesto el shinobi.

-"¿Ahri-sensei?"-pregunto Kaneki viendo a la jounnin de cabellos Azules.

-"¿Kaneki? ¿Que haces aquí?"-pregunto la Jounnin reconocida como ahri.

Los tres jóvenes se quedaron callados y Shisui miro disimuladamente hacia los dos rubios en el suelo.

-"¿Naruto? ¿Pero que rayos le hicieron a sus compañeros?"-pregunto Ahri sin saber que rayos pasaba hasta que observó a los jóvenes con cuidado y noto algo -"¿Akatsuki? ¡Se unieron a esa banda de criminales!"-grito Ahri -"Todos,ataquen a los Akatsuki y defiendan a los dos rubios!"-grito Ahri y los 10 Jounins de élite hicieron lo ordenado.

-"Retirada"-dijo Kaneki tomando de los hombros a sus compañeros y desaparecieron en un destello blanco.

-"Tomen a los chicos y continuamos nuestro camino a Konoha"-dijo Ahri con varias preguntas en su cabeza pero a la vez feliz de poder ver a uno de sus estudiantes.

Mientras tanto con Sasuke.

-"Ya es hora"-dijo Sasuke acercándose al pequeño estanque y concentrando su Chakra,pronto se desmallo y apareció frente a Juret -"Estoy Listo"-dijo Sasuke con una mirada de determinación.

Continuará...

¿Que tal eh? A que no se esperaban eso.

¿Un Dragón?  
¿Segundo Nivel?  
¿Naruto en Konoha?  
¿Ahri vuelve?  
¿Que pasará con el equipo de Naruto?

Drescubranlo en el siguiente capítulo!

Y nuevamente haré una pregunta y el que la responda correctamente resivira un adelanto de... hmm... ¿Como los motivo a dejar review? Doscientas o más palabras de la batalla de Sasuke vs Igneel (Nada que ver con el de Fairy Tail) pero! También resivira una sorpresa adicional! Y la pregunta es!

¿De quién es el Hiraishin más rápido?

A) Kaneki.  
B)Minato.  
C)Naruto.

Advertencia por motivos especiales de que el señor Zafir09 tiene el asombroso poder de leer mentes y la señorita Andrea CaEfePe Kurama ya sabe la respuesta,ellos no participan para la pregunta.(Bueno,Zafir09 sí participa,pero eso sí! Nada de trucos mentales! Lo digo en serio)

Y una decisión que tomaran ustedes por mayoría de votos (O sea los tres y de vez en cuando 6 que comentan,me duelen compañeros... me duelen :'( de verdad )

¿Que ocurrirá con la "relación" de Kushina y Minato?

A)Kushina perdonara a Minato y volverá a su relación con el,permitiéndole seguir con Mikoto.  
B)Kushina perdonara a Minato pero no volvera con el.  
C)Kushina querrá vengarse de Minato.

D) Kushina castigará severamente a Minato (Está la pueden combinar con cualquiera de las anteriores)

Está en sus manos el futuro de Minato.

Y bueno sin nada más que decir me despido,espero les gustará el capítulo y... un abrazo! Un saludo! Y... Chao chao! Adiós!

Merezco review? 


	14. El Reencuentro

Ey, ¿a donde vás?, ¡Eh llegado Ya!, nadie fluye tan rápido como yo al escribir, dejando a todos los enemigos atrás, en el word soy un crack, desafíame y verás,rompo los papeles donde escribo,lo corrijo de un modo agresivo, no he dado mi cien por cien, ¿quieres leerlo bien?, ¡pues atento a las rimas que exhibo!, tener este don es imposible para todo humano, nadie puede igualar mi velocidad, te lo aseguro, soy el escritor más asombroso que hayas avistado, en fanfiction no me conformo con ser el numero uno, puedo ir al otro lado del mundo en un par de segundos, y enseguida me tendrás de nuevo donde estabas tu, cuando te percates de que he actualizado, ya me habré marchado y nos habrán separado mil años luz.

Que ya! Me vuelvo loco otra vez jajaja.  
Que tal chicos? Como están? Espero y muy bien! ^^ cuanto ah pasado? 2 semanas,Dios! Sí que eh tardado pero bueh... que se la va a hacer,tarde pero seguro.

Pues hoy! Sí,hoy! Vuelvo con un capítulo más de este fic que algunos desean que actualize más seguido y otros quisieran que lo abandone para no provocar cáncer a sus ojos.  
Hoy empezamos con todo! Menos con Naruto,ese sigue desmayado,contesto reviews y enseguida vamos con el capítulo.

Nota: Vuelvo a recomendar leer todo,porque en el final hay información que les puede interesar.

-Reviews.

Guardian Espectral: Gracias amigo ^^ que genial que te gustará la pelea :D Ya verás aquí la lucha,no te diré a que me refiero no spoiler :) el ejército es muy poderoso,gracias por tú review ^^

Yuna-chan: No se quién eres pero igual gracias por la review ^^

Andrea Kfp Kurama: Gracias! ^^ Ya no recuerdo por que no me dejaste xD habló pero en este no lo hará ñe ñe ñe Jajaja sí,Hitomi y Sasaki serán pareja *-* y la verdad yo no entiendo mí indirecta .-. Ni sabía xD su inocencia debería ser un pecado xD Sep es Shisui,fue improvisado de último minuto xD ¿Cual maldito entrenamiento xD? Aquí hay mucho más Kaneki x Hinata! De esas no tengo xD y me volvió a dar flojera seguir,gracias por tú review ^^

kira-uzu: Muchas gracias compañero por tomarte el tiempo de leerlo ^^ Lamento decirlo pero eso no ocurre en este capítulo y espero seguir leyendo más reviews tuyas :D gracias ^^

CCSakuraforever: Muchas gracias! Pues hoy se libera! Gracias por el review! ^^

J. : Gracias :D pues te debo tú adelanto xD que no pude enviarlo.

Zafir09: Hay que ser sinceros... no se me había ocurrido que Shisui podía revivir a Kaneki xD sí te contesto eso sería spoiler,me alegra que te gustará esa gran batalla,estaría bien eso, ella será su oponente,te daré spoiler,en el siguiente capítulo la recupera,me agrada la idea de Kurama x Ahri ambos son zorros con nueve colas xD Pues Minato es más rápido,ah tenido mucha más experiencia con ese Jutsu,pero en el futuro sabría que decirte sobre el fic,no me dan muchas ganas de escribirlo y yo no escribo a menos que tenga ganas,por eso tarde tanto así que no sabría que decirte,de que lo haré lo haré,pero no será muy gracias por el review!

Capítulo XII: Reencuentro.

-"Ya es hora"-dijo Sasuke acercándose al pequeño estanque y concentrando su Chakra,pronto se desmallo y apareció frente a Juret -"Estoy Listo"-dijo Sasuke con una mirada de determinación.

-"Sígueme"-dijo Juret empezando a caminar hacia una gran puerta.-"Para superar está prueba y ascender al segundo nivel no tienes que usar para nada,absolutamente nada el Raiton,Futon,Doton y mucho menos Suiton,debes concentrarte en el Katon,hasta que tú fuego sea capaz de vencer al suyo no te considerará digno y no ascenderas al segundo nivel"-dijo Juret mientras seguía caminando.

-"Perfecto,el Katon es mi fuerte"-pensó Sasuke con una pequeña sonrisa.

Pronto llegaron enfrente de la puerta y Juret habló -"Suerte"-fue lo único que dijo mientras abría la puerta y Sasuke entraba.

El lugar era una enorme plataforma rodeada de lava y varios volcanes de entre la lava surgió la cabeza del dragón que parecía ser enorme.

-"Otro que busca llegar al segundo nivel... los otros no acabaron muy bien"-habló el enorme dragón -"¿Crees estar a la altura?"-pregunto calmado el dragón a Sasuke.

-"No lo creo... estoy seguro"-dijo Sasuke haciendo sellos de mano -" Katon: Gouryuuka no Jutsu ( Elemento Fuego: Fuego de Dragón Gigante)"-dijo Sasuke y de su boca salía fuego que pronto formó un dragón gigante que impactó con el otro dragón que ni se movió

-"Sí quieres subir tendrás que hacer mucho más que eso"-dijo el dragón y de su boca salían 3 bolas gigantes de fuego dorado dirigidas hacia Sasuke que lo esquivo con dificultad.

-" Enton: Haisekishou no Jutsu ( Elemento infierno: Pila de cenizas ardientes) "- dijo Sasuke mientras lo que parecía humo salía de su boca y rodeaba por completo al dragón,Sasuke recinto los dientes y las cenizas explotaron en fuego negro quemando por completo al dragón,sin embargo este salió del fuego como sí nada le hubiera pasado.

-"Buen ataque,pero no es suficiente para vencerme!"-grito el dragón lanzando un potente rugido que levanto las cenizas del suelo y se dirigían a Sasuke encaje tuvo que cerrar los ojos para que las cenizas no se los quemada.

El dragón comenzó a volar mientras abría su boca y se formaba una bola de fuego dorado que parecía un pequeño sol y se la lanzó a Sasuke.

Sasuke observaba el mini sol que se dirigía a el y mandando poco Chakra a uno d sus ojos que comenzó a sangrar dijo -"Amateratsu"- y Lee llamas negras salieron a confrontar a las doradas sin embargo al hacer contacto desaparecieron instantáneamente sin dejar sorprendido tardó en reaccionar pero logro utilizar a tiempo el Kamui absorbiendo el mini sol y llevandolo a su propia dimensió corrió directo a una roca con su espada en mano y cubierta por las llamas del Amateratsu,salto utilizando la roca como impulso y logro hacer un corte a una de las alas del dragón que lanzó un pequeño rugido de dolor,Sasuke se puso arriba del dragón y de su pierna derecha comenzó a salir fuego negro -" Enton: Hikikku (Elemento Infierno: Patada ígnea)"-dijo Sasuke golpeando la cabeza de igneel mandandolo directo al suelo.

El dragón comenzó a ser rodeado por fuego dorado y se levanto rápidamente poniéndose a volar nuevamente,Sasuke lo veía desde el el suelo y después el dragón comenzó a caer hacia el y lo golpeó con una de sus alas cubiertas en llamas doradas que quemó la ropa de Sasuke y le dejó una quemada en las costillas del lado derecho.

Sasuke sé levanto rápidamente y observó como el dragón intentaba golpearlo nuevamente y puso su Katana para defenderse sin embargo el dragón lo golpeó y mando contra el suelo.

Sasuke sé levanto y continuo trazando sellos -" Katon: Ryūsei Kasai (Elemento Fuego: Meteorito Ardiente) "-dijo Sasuke y varias rocas detrás de Sasuke sé levantaban y prendían en llamas y todas sé dirigiendo a gran velocidad hacia Igneel que volaba hacia el para golpearlo pero al recibir el golpe de la piedras en llamas sé freno parandose en dos patas mostrando su gran tamaño.

-"¿Y sí activo el Susanoo? No,Juret dijo que sólo Katon y Enton"-pensó Sasuke.

-"¡Surjan guerreros míos!"-grito el dragón y varias figuras humanoides del tamaño de Sasuke.-"Ataque"-ordenó Igneel y todas los guerreros corrieron hacia Sasuke.

Sasuke también corrió hacia ellos con su espada en mano cortando la cabeza de algunos y partiendo a la mitad a otros mientras esquivaba los ataques de fuego que le lanzaban sé puso en medio de los guerreros y trazo sellos.

-" Katon: AkaBaku (Elemento Fuego: Explosión Roja)"-dijo Sasuke y el fuego salió de su alrededor destruyendo a todos los guerreros de fuego.

Igneel decidió acabar con esto y utilizo su arma máxima.

-"Cañón de fuego celestial"-dijo la enorme criatura mientras de su boca salía un poderoso ataque de fuego dorado que sé dirigía a Sasuke a gran velocidad.

Sasuke no alcanzó a esquivar el ataque que le dio en todo el cuerpo,el Uchiha sentía un gran ardor por todo su cuerpo y cayó inconsciente.

-"No puedo caer así... soy Sasuke Uchiha descendiente de Indra,también de debo encontrar a Naruto y evitar la muerte de Kaneki... pero sobre todo debo de volver con ella"-pensaba Sasuke recordando a Naomi mientras sentía como las llamas que quemaban su cuerpo eran absorbidas por el.-"No... Puedo morir!"-grito Sasuke parandose y trazando sellos de manos.-"Kenjutsu secreto de Sandai Kitetsu: fuego de mil demonios"-dijo Sasuke mientras su espada era rodeada por llamas doradas y corrió directo hacia el dragón haciéndole un corte en el pecho haciendo que Igneel rugiera del dolor.

Sasuke iba atravesar al dragón pero este con una garra lo detuvo.

-"Basta,tú fuego ah logrado quemarme,has pasado la prueba"-dijo el dragón mientras Sasuke se tranquilizaba.-"Dame tú espada"-pidió el dragón y con un poco de duda Sasuke la puso en la garra de Igneel.

Igneel cerro los ojos y segundos después llamas azules y doradas comenzaron a rodear la Katana mientras está brillaba intensamente.

Mientras tanto con Kaneki.

Kaneki se encontraba acostado en una camilla mientras Shisui lo curaba.

-"parece que también la espada te da la habilidad de Ninjutsu médico."-dijo Kaneki mientras sentía como el dolor poco a poco desaparecía.

-"Ya termine"-dijo Shisui -"Tobi me dijo que te mandara allá cuando terminara,yo iré a hablar con Itachi"-dijo Shisui con una sonrisa saliendo de la habitación.

-"Que querrá ahora Tobi"-pensó Kaneki con flojera caminando hacia el cuarto del enmascarado.

Uno vez llegó miro como Tobi estaba recargado en una pared y lo miraba fijamente.

-"Cierra la puerta y activa los sellos de silencio"-dijo Tobi muy serio y Kaneki iso lo ordenado.-"No entiendo como es posible que capturas al Jinchuriki del Sanbi y Nanabi al mismo tiempo tú sólo y volver como sí nada,como logras derrotar a tres de los cuerpos de Pain en un combate de entrenamiento igual tú sólo pero cuando vas por el Jinchuriki del Kyubi y con ayuda de la Hyuga y otro Uchiha con Mangekyo Sharingan,vuelves completamente destrozado"-dijo Tobi molesto,muy molesto.

-"También estaba el Jinchuriki del Nibi,y ambos controlan a la perfección su... "-se excusaba Kaneki pero antes de terminar fue golpeado por Tobi que lo tiro al suelo y ponía su pie sobre la cabeza del peliblanco.

-"Excusas"-dijo Tobi-"Te eh observado Kaneki,te su visto pelear y de lo que eres capaz,se todos tus trucos y también se que sí hubieras querido habrías podido ganar esa batalla antes de que usará el poder de su Bijuu"-decía Tobi mientras lo pisaba con mas fuerza.

-"Controla las 5 afinidades y tiene un enorme Chakra"-habló Kaneki con dificultad.

-"No habría sido problema para tus Jutsus con tú Katana"-dijo Tobi -"Observé tú batalla,tú podías con todos esos ninjas ¡Porfavor ni siquiera eran Anbus!"-dijo Tobi pateando el estomago de Kaneki.

-"La Jounin de cabello Azul... Tiene parte del Chakra del Kyubi"-dijo Kaneki y Tobi lo volvió a patear lo que iso que escupiera sangre.

-"Lo se,yo planee el ataque donde Kushina tuvo que darle parte del poder del Kyubi para salvar su vida sigue sin ser excusa,aunque tú estuvieras 'cansado' Hinata se encontraba ahí ella está casi a tú nivel también hubiera podido ¿Alguna otra excusa? Inútil"-pregunto Tobi viendo a Kaneki tirado en el suelo.

-"Naruto... "-comenzó a decir -"El tiene el Rinnegan"-dijo Kaneki haciendo que se sorprendiera un poco.

-"Con que el Rinnegan... no lo vi en sus ojos..."-susurro Tobi -"Te puedes ir,no te quiero ver en lo que resta del día así que no salgas de tú habitación,permanece ahí"-dijo Tobi saliendo del cuarto.

Kaneki salió del cuarto y se dirigió a su habitación que compartía con Hinata donde encontró a está sentada en la cama que lo vio con tristeza.

-"¿Porqué te dejas humillar de esa forma?"-pregunto la Hyuga mirando a Kaneki limpiarse la sangre que salía de su boca.

-"Sabes que no tengo opción,prácticamente es dueño de mi vida,sí el quiere puede hacer que te abandone o incluso que te mate,cuando el me da una orden aunque quiera no puedo desobedecer"-dijo Kaneki bajando la mirada -"¿Activaste los sellos de privacidad?"-pregunto Kaneki y Hinata asintio -"¿que tal te fue en tú pelea?"- pregunto el Uchiha con una pequeña sonrisa.

-"Pues todo iba bien,iba ganando la pelea hasta que fue rodeada por esa energía azul y se me puso a la par,su fuerza y velocidad aumentaron demasiado,cuando estaba apuntó de derrotarla apareció ese gato gigantesco a su alrededor"-explicaba Hinata -"Iba a activar el Tenseigan pero Shisui-san se ofreció a pelear por mi"-dijo Hinata.

-"Aparte de Hermosa,fuerte"-dijo Kaneki abrazando a Hinata-"Me alegra que no te pasará nada"-dijo Kaneki con una sonrisa -"¿Que te parece sí vamos al pueblo a cenar?"-dijo Kaneki con una sonrisa.

-"Es una cita"-contesto Hinata -"Te podrías salir para que me cambie"-dijo Hinata y Kaneki se puso nervioso.

-"Tobi no me quiere ver fuera de la habitación"-dijo Kaneki con su cara color roja.

-"Etto..."-dijo Hinata mientras se ponía roja -"¿P-p-podrías d-d-da-darte l-la vu-vue-vuelta?"-dijo Hinata totalmente roja.

Kaneki se dio la vuelta se puso en una esquina y colocó sus manos frente a sus los minutos y cada vez el sonrojo de ambos se hacia mayor y al fin Hinata había terminado de vestirse.

-"Listo Kaneki-kun,puedes voltear"-dijo Hinata sonrojada y Kaneki volteaba lentamente.

-"Bien,es tú turno de voltearte Hinata-chan"-dijo el Uchiha y Hinata se dirigió a la esquina donde estaba Kaneki y al igual que el,se tapó los ojos.-"y nada de Byakugan"-dijo Kaneki mientras se quitaba la camisa y Hinata se sonrojaba aún más por el para Hinata,Kaneki no tardó demasiado en cambiarse y en segundos ya están listo.-"¿Lista Hinata-chan?"-pregunto el peliblanco.

-"Siempre Kaneki-kun"-contesto Hinata abrazándose más a el y ambos desaparecieron en un destello.

Los dos jóvenes reaparecieron en medio de un pueblo y comenzaron a caminar en pocos minutos llegaron a un restaurante y se sentaron en una de las mesas.

-"¿Que va a ordenar?"-dijo el mesero.

-"Un plato de Zenzai"-pidió Kaneki.

-"¿y usted señorita?"-

-"Lo mismo por favor"-dijo Hinata.

-"enseguida se los traigo"-dijo el mesero y se retiro.

-"¿De donde conseguiste dinero? Kakuzu-san no le da ni a Pain-sama"-pregunto la Ojiperla.

-"De esas misiones de asesinar bandidos y algunos ninja,siempre traen algo de valor"-contesto Kaneki.

-"Aquí está su comida"-dijo el mesero dejando ambos platos en la mesa.-"¿Algo para beber?"-pregunto.

-"Emm... Jugo de ciruela"-dijo Hinata.

-"¿Y usted?"-pregunto el mesero.

-"Lo mismo,jugo de ciruela"-respondió Kaneki y el mesero asintio y se fue.

-"Dos Umeshu para la mesa 4"-dijo el mesero a la que prepara las bebidas.

-"Enseguida"-contesto la chica.

-"Sabes... desde el primer momento que te vi me enamoré de ti,me pareces tan adorable con es actitud tímida tuya y tus ojos blancos que me recuerdan a la luna,tú cabello... ah! Es que eres sencillamente perfecta"-dijo Kaneki viendo a Hinata que sólo se sonrojaba por lo que decía.

-"Q-q-que c-c-co-cosas di-di-dices Ka-Kaneki-kun"-tartamudeo Hinata mientras intentaba comer.

-"Creo que dejare los alagos para después jejeje luego no podremos disfrutar de la comida"-dijo Kaneki riendo un poco mientras comía de su plato,el mesero dejó sus vasos de 'jugo' en la mesa y pregunto sí no ocupaban algo más,con una amable "No gracias" el mesero se retiro y espero a que pidieran la cuenta.

Ambos jóvenes continuaron su cena y pidieron otros 5 vasos de 'Jugo' cada uno y para terminar pidieron Bollos de Canela para llevar.

Kaneki y Hinata aparecieron en un destello blanco en su habitación de Akatsuki y ambos tenían sonrisas bobas en sus rostros.

-"¿Sabes? Nunca había notado ese sello de Fuinjutsu en el techo"-dijo Kaneki tirándose boca arriba en la cama.

-"La pusiste tú! Tonto,son los sellos de privacidad y al parecer los dejamos activados"-dijo Hinata acostandose a su lado riendo levemente.

-"Ah cierto cierto"-dijo Kaneki riendo-"¿Recuerdas la canción de los cantantes de ese pueblo?"- pregunto Kaneki.

-"Si,Sharkeness"-respondió Hinata.

-"Mi parte favorita fue la de la chica ¿La recuerdas?."-dijo Kaneki.

-"Sí tú mirada encuentra la mía..."-empezó a cantar Hinata.

-"No existen las fronteras entre la noche y el día"-continuo Kaneki.

-"y los mares se entremezclan con los ríos"-siguió cantando Hinata.

-"De igual forma que tus dedos se entrelazan con los míos"- Canto Kaneki y ambos se tomaron de las manos viéndose a los ojos.

-"Abrazame fuerte ya no tengo miedo..."- canta Hinata.

-"Besame con ganas tú eres todo lo que quiero.."-siguió Kaneki.

-"Prefiero luchar por ti con la propia muerte.."-canto Hinata.

-"a vivir cien años y no haber podido conocerte"-término Kaneki,ambos rieron y segundos después se besaron.

-"Sabes Hina-chan cada vez que te beso siento algo que no puedo explicar,sentir tus labios con los míos me encanta y el dulce sabor de tú boca... sin duda eres la mejor besando."-dijo Kaneki mientras los dos sentían su aliento al acercarse cada vez más,ambos notaron el olor de Alcohol en sus alientos pero no dijeron nada.

-"Yo creo tú eres el mejor besando"-dijo Hinata mientras se acercaban aún más.

-"Pues hay que averiguarlo."-dijo Kaneki y ambos se besaron mientras acariciaban sus cuerpos pronto sé deshicieron de sus ropas y pues...

Tal como pasó con Sasuke,ambos se entregaron el uno al otro en una noche de placer desenfrenado... Que suerte que los sellos de privacidad estaban activados... Porque... ¿Se imaginan como reaccionaria todo Akatsuki al no poder dormir por ya saben... los gritos... sería muy loco... sí sí muy loco... creo que debo dormir, desvelarme no me hace bien.

Horas después ambos jóvenes se encontraban dormidos abrazándose el uno al otro con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-"Kaneki..."-se escuchaba una voz femenina -"Jejejejeje"-la voz dio una pequeña risa pervertida recordando lo que había visto horas antes -"Kaneki..."-volvió a escucharse.

Kaneki abrió los ojos y noto que ya no se encontraba en su habitación,sí no en unas grandes montañas heladas,miro hacia el cielo y lo que observó fue hermoso (Imaginen el espacio,una nebulosa *-*) pero noto algo extraño detrás de todas esas estrellas,activo su Sharingan para ver mejor y efectivamente, observó como en el cielo se veía a el y Hinata abrazados y acostados en la cama de su habitación en Akatsuki.

-"¿Do-donde estoy?"-pregunto Kaneki al aire como sí fueran a contestar su pregunta.

-"Estas en tú Katana"-dijo de nuevo la voz femenina.

-"¿Que? ¿en mi Katana?"-pregunto el peliblanco incrédulo.

-"Sí,yo te eh traído aquí para hablar contigo"-dijo de nuevo la voz y varios pedazos de hielo y nieve comenzaron a juntarse frente a Kaneki formando la figura de una mujer.

-"Genial! ¿como hiciste eso? ¿me lo enseñas?"-preguntaba Kaneki emocionado.

-"Eh? Que? No"-dijo la mujer peliblanca -"Soy Kusiku Anidria,tú bisabuela"-dijo la mujer con una sonrisa.

-"¿Mi bisabuela?"-pregunto Kaneki.

-"Sí,soy la abuela de tú padre,aunque nunca lo conocí,pero te traje aquí para liberarte del Genjutsu con el que te controlan"-Dijo Kusiku y Kaneki dio un gran salto de alegría.

-"¡Por fin!"-Grito alegre Kaneki.

-"¿Y que harás cuando yo te libere?"-pregunto la diosa curiosa.

-"Me iré de Akatsuki y buscare a Naruto y Sasuke"-dijo Kaneki con determinación.

-"Bien,aparte te tengo un regalo"-dijo Kusiku.

-"¿Que es?"-pregunto Kaneki.

-"Es un Dojutsu,se llama Aisugan"- (Ojo Helado,sólo busque helado en traductor decía "Aisu" y le puse el "gan" lo se soy el mejor Bl ) dijo Kusiku.

-"¿Aisugan? ¿Y que hace?"-pregunto Kaneki.

-"Es como tú Mangekyo Sharingan sólo que de color azul y con algunas características especiales,puedes utilizar solamente el Susanoo y Kamui,los demás ya nunca los podrás hacer, ¿Sabes que cada que aumentaba un Tomoe en tú Sharingan podías ver las más lento según el número de tomoes? Pues bien este Dojutsu te permite ver casi el doble de lento que un Sharingan completamente maduro,los Jutsus que te otorga esa gema del Rinnegan que tienes,se funcionarán con tu dojutsu haciéndolo parte de el"-explicó Kusiku-"Pero para activar el Dojutsu debo deshacerme de tus genes Uchiha"-dijo la peliblinca.

-"Acepto"-dijo Kaneki.

-"Bien acércate "-pidió Kusiku y el el peliblanco iso lo ordenado y Kusiku puso su mano en la frente de Kaneki mientras cerraba los ojos y Chakra blanco con toques celestes aparecía en su mano y rodeaba el cuerpo de Kaneki.

Kaneki sentía ardor por todo su cuerpo y segundos después sintió algo helado recorriendo todo su cuerpo.

-"Está hecho,abre los ojos"-dijo la mujer y Kaneki los abrió revelando que sus ojos ya no eran color negro,sí no de color azul celeste.-"Al parecer tus ojos cambiaron de color de color... mira"-dijo Kusiku mientras hacia surgir un pedazo de hielo donde Kaneki vio su reflejo-"Te pareces más a los miembros del clan Anidria Jijiji"-dijo riendo como colegiala (Dios... que raro se me iso escribir esa risa).

-"Wow,siempre quise tener los ojos como Otou-san!"-grito Kaneki emocionado.

-"Me alegra que te gusté"-dijo Kusiku con una sonrisa.-"Ahora intenta activar tú Sharingan"-pidió la ojiazul.

-"Bien"-dijo Kaneki y concentró Chakra en sus ojos al instante estos evolucionaron al Mangekyo Sharingan Eterno pero con el singular cambio de un azul helado reemplazando el rojo sangre-"Se siente muy raro... siento que gasta menos Chakra que el Sharingan,veo más claramente y puedo notar hasta el más mínimo detalle"-decía Kaneki observando sus alrededores.

-"Bien,gracias a tú nuevo Dojutsu el Genjutsu que te pusieron se ah roto... puedes irte"-dijo Kusiku y Kaneki desapareció en un destello blanco no sin antes decir gracias-"Ni siquiera se despidió de su Bisabuela"-dijo Kusiku deprimida.-"Espero y esos dos vuelvan a tener algo de acción pronto"-dijo Kusiku con una sonrisa pervertida mientras un hilo de sangre salía de su nariz.

Kaneki abrió los ojos y está vez se encontraba en su habitación abrazándose de Hinata,se separó suavemente y comenzó a sacudir a la chica despertandola.

-"Hinata-chan despierta..."-susurraba Kaneki mientras Hinata abría los ojos.

-"Kaneki-kun ¿Que pasa?"-pregunto Hinata adormilada.

-"Vamos Hinata-chan, vi-vi-vistete"-dijo Kaneki con un gran sonrojo recordando porque había pasado horas antes -"N-Nos vamos"-dijo aún rojo de la vergüenza.

-"H-hai"-tartamudeo Hinata y minutos después ambos ya estaban listos con todas sus cosas selladas en pergaminos.

-"Vamos por Shisui"-dijo Kaneki mientras salían sigilosamente de su cuarto e iban al de Shisui una vez llegaron entraron y vieron a Shisui tirado aún lado de la cama roncando como un oso.

-"¿Como es posible que nadie se haya quejado?"-pregunto incredula Hinata y Kaneki se acerco a Shisui y puso una mano en su hombro.

-"Dame la mano Hinata-chan"-pidió Kaneki estirando su mano hacia Hinata que la tomo e inmediatamente desaparecieron en un destello blanco.

El trío de shinobis apareció en el pueblo que anteriormente habían visitado Kaneki y Hinata.

-"¿Que? ¿Donde estoy?"-pregunto Shisui despertando.

-"No hay tiempo para explicarte,tenemos que irnos"-dijo Kaneki mientras caminaban a la salida del pueblo pero alguien se les atravesó.

Frente a ellos se encontraba un joven de su edad que jugaba con sus manos y de repente iso aparecer un Kunai.

-"Acerquense... porque entre más cerca estén... más fácil será engañarlos"-dijo el joven de cabello negro con una sonrisa.-"Y ahora... los ojos arcoiris"-dijo el chico y sus ojos comenzaron a cambiar de color pasando por el azul,rosa y todos los demás.

-"wow"-dijo Hinata.

-"Sorprendente..."-susurro Shisui con su Sharingan activado -"No parece ser un Genjutsu"-dijo el pelinegro.

-"Yo tampoco detecto nada"-dijo Kaneki con su nuevo Dojutsu activado.

-"Gracias"-dijo el chico y a su lado apreció una chica con las Katanas de los ex-Akatsuki -"Adiós"-dijo con una sonrisa y desaparecieron en partículas moradas.

-"Que hijos de..."-dijo Shisui con mirada molesta.

-"Calma calma,mi Katana está marcada por el sello del Hiraishin"-dijo Kaneki cerrando los ojos y concentrandose en buscar su sello-"Lo tengo"-dijo Kaneki abriendo los ojos y tomando a Shisui y Hinata del hombro desapareciendo en un destello blanco.

Los tres aparecieron en una cueva al lado de sus Katanas,cada uno tomo la suya e iban a salir de la cueva pero escucharon dos voces.

-"¿Viste que fácil fue engañar a esos idiotas?"-se escucho la voz del joven mago del pueblo -"Y los tres traían Dojutsus"-se río aquel joven.

-"Nunca creí que fueras capaz de engañar a un Dojutsu Nii-san"-dijo una chica de cabello negro y ojos color morado.

Shisui estaba apuntó de golpearlos de lo molesto que estaba pero en un paradero la chica pelinegra desapareció entre partículas moradas y re-aparecio de tras de Shisui dispuesto a encajar un Kunai en la espalda de este.

Antes de que lo hiciera Kaneki apareció en un destello blanco frente de la chica tomándola de la muñeca y lanzandola a un lado y Kaneki apareció frente a ella intentando golpearla en el pecho pero ella se teletransporto atrás de Kaneki mientras intentaba apuñalarlo y así continuaron en un ciclo sin fin hasta que en un descuido,Hinata logro golpear a la chica dejandola inconsciente y tomándola amenazandola con un Kunai en su cuello.

-"¿Porqué nos robaron nuestras Katanas?"-pregunto Shisui molesto.

-"ehh chicos,no hay porque molestarse,las recuperamos y no hubo heridos,creo que podemos irnos en paz"-dijo Kaneki sonriendo nerviosamente.

-"Sin embargo el chico logro meternos en un Genjutsu a pesar de nuestros Dojutsus y la chica parece tener un Jutsu de teletransportacion superior al tuyo ¿Y sí les pedimos que nos acompañen?"-sugirió Hinata.

-"Creo que está bien,sí ellos quieren"-dijo Kaneki.

-"¿Que dices?"-le pregunto Hinata al chico.

-"¿Porqué debería?"-pregunto el chico de cabello negro y Hinata sólo acerco el Kunai más a la chica que estaba inconsciente.-"Ustedes ganan"-dijo caminando hacia ellos.-"Debo esperar a que Zohime Onee-chan despierte para escapar"-pensó el chico viendo a los tres chicos.

-"Mí nombre es Kaneki"-dijo el peliblanco con una sonrisa amable -"El es Shisui"-dijo señalando al Uchiha -"Y ella es Hina... Hinata-chan ya puedes soltar a la chica"-dijo Kaneki y Hinata soltó a la chica y la recargo en la pared.

-"Mí nombre es Homeko Ender y ella es mí hermano Zohime Ender"-dijo el llamado Homeko señalando a su hermana.

-"Un gusto conocerlos"-dijo Kaneki con una sonrisa.-"Por cierto que asombrosa habilidad para el Genjutsu tienes,ni sí quiera pude notarlo"-dijo Kaneki con tono sorprendido.

-"Pues mí clan tiene el Kekkei Genkai de la teletranportacion,como vieron a Zohime Onee-chan usar,pero yo nací sin ese poder,desde pequeño me ah encantado el arte de crear ilusiones decidí enfocarme en eso dedique años de entrenamiento al Genjutsu y ahora me encuentro en el libro bingo como "El Ilusionista" soy el primero en obtener el rango SSS en una de las ramas del arte Shinobi"-dijo Homeko Orgulloso.

-"Genial"-dijo Kaneki sorprendido.

-"Kaneki-kun ¿Y ahora que haremos?"-pregunto Hinata con una mirada un poco tímida.

Kaneki se sentó y cerro los ojos mientras estaba en posición de loto.-"No logro sentir el Sello del Hiraishin en Naruto,seguramente Ahri-Sensei lo bloqueo,sin embargo el de Sasuke está cerca,creo que iremos con el"-dijo Kaneki.-"Mí bien todos tomen uno del mis hombros,Shisui carga a Zohime"-ordenó Kaneki y todos obedecieron.

En cuestión de segundos los 5 desaparecieron en un destello blanco.

De vuelta con Sasuke.

Sasuke observaba maravillado el nuevo aspecto de su Katana.

-"Tendrás que entrenar muy duro para controlar este nuevo nivel,lo podrás activar y desactivar cuando quieras,pero para poder utilizar el segundo nivel a su máximo potencial debes entrenar aún más tú elemento fuego"-dijo el dragón -"Te eh dejado ascender al segundo nivel,pero tú debes controlarlo,ahora vete"-dijo el dragón y Sasuke comenzó a desaparecer.

Sasuke abrió los ojos y noto que ya estaba de vuelta frente al estanque.

Se levanto y noto como estaba temblando mientras unos pedazos del techo caían,escucho el sonido de pasos acercándose a gran velocidad,volteó y vio que el que venía era Brad.

-"¿Como sabías que estaba aquí?"-pregunto Sasuke.

-"Estamos siendo atacados,nos persiguieron hasta aquí y tuvimos que luchar,aún continua la lucha pero nos superará en número"-dijo Brad con respiración agitada.

-"¿que? ¿por quienes? ¿cuántos son?"-pregunto Sasuke preocupado por Naomi.

-"No lo sabemos pero son 12,los que más destacan son los que utilizan el elemento Hyoton,Yoton y Mokuton,todos llevan Katanas"-le contó Brad respirando agitadamente.

-"Tenemos que ir pronto"-dijo Sasuke empezando a correr siendo seguido por Brad hacia la salida.

Una vez salieron del templo subterráneo Sasuke observó como sus compañeros peleaban con varios encapuchados a los que no se les veía el rostro,también pudo ver como el lugar se encontraba cubierto de hielo,lava,varios árboles quemados y trozos de madera.

-"¿Como rayos pasó todo esto?"-pregunto Sasuke uniéndose a la batalla.

-"Pues verás..."-dijo Hide.

~~Flash Back~~

Todo el equipo,a excepción de Sasuke,se encontraban cenando.

-"¿Alguien sabe donde está Sasuke?"-pregunto Mikura extrañada de no ver a su líder.

-"Me dijo que fue a revisar algo al templo"-dijo Naomi.

-"¿te dijo que?"-pregunto Hide.

-"No"-contesto Naomi.

-"Tengo un mal presentimiento..."-susurro Brad.

Todos continuaron comiendo y a terminar Naomi lavo los platos y Mikura saco un juego de mesa que jugaba con sus padres en la infancia.

1 Hora Después.

-"O sí! Voy a ganar"-dijo Hide emocionado.

-"Esto no da bueno... "-susurro Mikura.

-"Hide nunca gana nada que no sea una pelea"-dijo Brad.

Segundos después de la pared fue atravesada por un dragón de madera,rápidamente todos se pusieron en guardia preparándose para lo que viniera.

Por el gran agujero de la pared los jóvenes pusieron observar a 12 encapuchados con Katana similares a las suyas,viéndolos desde lejos.

-"Son demasiados"-dijo Mikura.

-"tenemos que ir por Sasuke,Siganme!"-grito Naomi saltando por el balcón de la casa siendo seguido por sus compañeros y también siendo perseguidos por los 12 encapuchados.

Los 4 jóvenes iban saltando de rama en rama dando media vuelta de vez en cuando para lanzar un Jutsu que retrase a sus varias horas de persecución llegaron a la entrada del templo y mandaron a Brad a buscar a Sasuke mientras ellos los combatian.

~~Fin Flash Back~~

Los cinco espadachines combatian contra los encapuchados con gran dificultad pues eran 5 vs 12.

-"Todos atrás de mí"-ordenó Sasuke y de inmediato todos obedecieron,Sasuke activo el Mangekyo Sharingan y justo después el Susano'o.

Frente a Sasuke aparecieron cuatro gigantes uno de hielo,otro de lava,otro de agua y el último de madera.

-"Esto se pondrá feo"-dijo Sasuke mientras sacaba su Katana y el Susanoo era envuelto en fuego-"No,tengo que derrotarlos... lucharé con todo"-dijo Sasuke y su Susanoo comenzó a ser rodeado por llamas negras y su ojo izquierdo evolucionaba al Rinnegan con 9 tomoes y comenzó a trazar sellos -"Katon: Fenikkusu no hane (Elemento Fuego: Plumas del Fénix)"- dijo Sasuke lanzando varias bolas de fuego dorado que impactaron con los gigantes de madera y hielo,quemando a uno y derritiendo un poco al otro pero los gigantes fueron recubiertos por una nueva capa de su respectivo elemento y el de lava se dirigió a el dándole un golpe en el rostro del Susanoo.

Sasuke uso las manos de su Susanoo para detener al gigante de lava pero no esperaba que el gigante de agua y madera lo atacaran por los lados,Sasuke empujo al de lava y se iso para atrás causando que sus oponentes chocaran pero fue tomado por la espalda por el gigante de hielo y segundos después fue rodeado por los demás.

-"Shinra Tensei"-dijo Sasuke y una fuerza invisible empujo a los gigantes destruyendolos completamente.

Unos escombros de hielo cayeron cerca del equipo de Sasuke y Mikura le grito molesta -"estamos aquí idiota!"-grito molesta la espadachin.

Sasuke no respondió e iso que su Susanoo desaparecerá,miro fijamente a sus enemigos y noto que dos se encontraban más alejados que los otros.

-"¿Que están buscando?"-pregunto Sasuke seriamente.

-"Entreguen sus Katanas"-dijo uno de los encapuchados con voz parecida a la de alguien que conocía.

-"¿Naruto?"-pregunto Sasuke sorprendido.

-"Entreguen sus Katanas"-dijo otro con voz femenina.

-"¿Hinata?"-pregunto Sasuke aún más sorprendido sin embargo está vez 10 de los misteriosos encapuchados fueron a atacarlo,Sasuke y sus compañeros levantaron sus Katanas esperando el ataque del enemigo.

Sasuke decidió evitar un enfrentamiento directo y utilizo su Mangekyo Sharingan -"Amateratsu"-dijo Sasuke creando una pared de las llamas negras frente a ellos evitando que su enemigo pase -"Rápido,vamon..."-y antes de que pudiera terminar la oración vio con gran sorpresa como sus enemigos atravesaban las llamas del Amateratsu perdiendo solamente sus capuchas en el acto.

Sin embargo eso no era lo que tenía con la boca abierta a todos,sí no quienes eran los que se encontraban debajo de esas capuchas.

-"No puede ser..."-susurro Sasuke al ver quienes se encontraban frente a el.

-"So-so-somos nosotros!"-grito Mikura saliendo del shock viendo sus copias casi idénticas sin embargo eran mucho mas palidos.

-"Pero ¿Quienes son los demás?"-pregunto Naomi fingiendo estar tranquila fallando completamente.

-"Reconozco a cuatro de ellos,el es mí medio hermano Kaneki Uchiha"-dijo Sasuke señalando a la copia de Kaneki -"El es Naruto Uzumaki"-dijo señalando a la copia del Jinchuriki rubio -"Ella es Hinata Hyuga"-dijo señalando la copia decía ex heredera del clan Hyuga -"Y el es mí primo Shisui Uchiha"-dijo señalando a la copia del pelinegro Uchiha -"Los demás no los reconozco"- término de hablar Sasuke.

-"Yo reconozco a uno"-dijo Hide con una mirada muy sería que no era normal en el -"El es mí hermano gemelo,Sasaki Yoreto"-dijo Hide en un tono molesto señalando a un peliblanco que se tapaba un ojo con su pelo.

-"Deben tener cuidado Naruto,Kaneki y Hinata se encuentran en el libro bingo con el rango SS"-advirtió Sasuke a sus compañeros y un destello blanco lo cego de repente cuando pudo ver se encontró con una agradable sorpresa.

-"Que tal Sasuke"-dijo Kaneki con una sonrisa.

-"No muy bien... voltea atrás de ti"-le dijo Sasuke y Kaneki iso lo ordenado.

-"..."-Kaneki quedó en silencio -"Me extrañabas tanto que ¿me clonaste?"-pregunto Kaneki y recibió un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Sasuke.

-"Pero quién te va extrañar a ti idiota"-dijo Sasuke -"Son copias nuestras"-dijo Sasuke más serio.

-"Pero no es para que me golpees"-se quejo Kaneki -"¿Y quién las iso?"-pregunto el peliblanco.

-"No lo sabemos,pero ahora mismo necesitamos tú ayuda para escapar"-dijo Sasuke y Kaneki dio una gran sonrisa.

-"Eso no será un problema para mí nuevo amigo"-dijo Kaneki señalando a Homeko.-"Vamos Homeko haz lo tuyo"-pidió Kaneki.

-"Hai"-dijo Homeko trazando sellos -"Listo"-dijo el chico pelinegro y los clones comenzaron a pelear entre ellos.

-"Vámonos"-dijo Sasuke empezando a correr y todos lo siguieron.

Minutos después se encontraban en el barco con el que había llegado el equipo de Sasuke.

Ya se encontraban a varios kilómetros lejos de la isla,Sasuke se acerco a Kaneki que estaba viendo las estrellas.

-"Y... ¿Que pasó contigo?"-le pregunto Sasuke a Kaneki que suspiro.

-"El día de nuestra primera misión,el enmascarado llamado Tobi,utilizo un poderoso Genjutsu para controlarme y no fue hasta hoy que me pude liberar,cuando estuve controlado entre a la organización de Akatsuki y fui entrenado por su líder,por Itachi y por Kisame,después llegó Hinata y también logro unirse nos convertimos en un equipo dedicado a cazar Jinchurikis,capture al Sanbi y al Nanabi,después se me encargó capturar al Kyubi y ya sabes quien es su Jinchuriki,peleé con Naruto tres veces dos fueron ayer y la otra fue cuando apenas estaba a prueba,en mí última lucha contra el,fue rescatado por shinobis de Konoha y al parecer había perdido la memoria por que no me reconoció sin embargo a Yugito,que se encontraba con el,sí"-le contó Kaneki-"¿y tú?"-le pregunto curioso.

-"Pues cuando regrese a Konoha Minato había sido desterrado junto a mí madre"-decía Sasuke y noto como Kaneki se ponía tenso -"Descuida,ya se que eres mí medio hermano,pero no me molesta"-le dijo Sasuke haciendo que el peliblanco se calmara -"Minato me contó todo,al principio me molesto un poco pero al final acepte"-le dijo Sasuke.-"Bueno... junto a Minato y mí madre fuimos con un amigo de Minato,se llamaba Kenzo el me entreno en Kenjutsu junto a todos mis compañeros,decidí investigar sobre nuestras Katanas y fuimos de viaje por todo el continente elemental."-dijo Sasuke.

-"¿Y que descubriste?"-pregunto el peliblanco.

-"Pues descubrí que en total eran 12,cada una con un elemento específico,Fuego,viento,Hielo,Naturaleza,Agua,Lava,Luz,Oscuridad,Tierra,Plata,Rayo la última no lo eh descubierto"-contaba Sasuke pero fue interrumpido.

-"De hecho yo sí,Shisui tiene la que te faltó nombrar,su espada controla la vida y la muerte"-dijo Kaneki.

-"Oh vaya"-dijo Sasuke sacando un diario y apuntando lo que le dijo Kaneki -"le preguntare a Shisui sobre sus poderes después"-pensó Sasuke -"Pero como te contaba,según una de las tantas leyendas que encontré,decía que cuando la energía de las doce Katanas se uniera en una sola,esa se volvería la llave para resucitar al ejército elemental y desatar el caos en la tierra"-le contó Sasuke.

-"Interesante..."-susurro Kaneki.

-"Oye,acabó de notar ¿Tus ojos son azules?"-pregunto Sasuke un poco sorprendido.

-"Oh cierto hasta yo lo olvide"-dijo Kaneki riendo -"Pues me encontré con mí bisabuela y ella se desapareció mis genes Uchiha haciendo que mis ojos cambiaran a azul"-explicó Kaneki.

-"Tus genes Uchiha... ¿entonces el Sharingan?"-pregunto Sasuke viendo al ahora de ojos azules.

-"Sí,ah desaparecido... ya no puedo activar pero ahora tengo será bueno Dojutsu"-dijo Kaneki concentrando Chakra en sus ojos y su nuevo Dojutsu aparecía.

-"Wow,es como tú Mangekyo Sharingan pero azul ¿que habilidades te deja usar?"-pregunto Sasuke a su medio hermano.

-"Pues me deja ver las cosas el doble de lento que tú,predecir los ataques,ya no puedo copiar Jutsus,el Susanoo,Kamui,tres habilidades del Rinnegan y más Jutsus pero no me dijo cuales"-explicó el ojiazul.

Sasuke sólo asintio y quedaron observando las estrellas por un rato hasta que alguien los interrumpió.

-"Chicos,miren por allá!"-grito el nuevo integrante del equipo de Kaneki,Homeko.

Todos voltearon hacia la parte de trasera del barco donde vieron una gran ola acercarse con un gran trozo de madera encima de ella donde venían sus clones de hace rato.

-"Yo me encargó"- dijo Kaneki saltando al agua trazando sellos -"Hyoton: Piso de Hielo"-dijo Kaneki poniendo las manos en el agua mientras toda el agua frente a el se congelada.-" Suiton: Baku Suishouha ( Elemento agua: Gran Onda de Agua Explosiva)"-dijo Kaneki mientras una gigantesca ola se formaba atrás de el chocando con sus enemigos.

-"Crees que te dejare toda la diversión"-dijo Sasuke aterrizando al lado del peliblanco -"Que tiempos...el equipo Uchiha está de vuelta"-dijo Sasuke.

Ambos hermanos corrieron con sus Katanas hacia sus enemigos,uno de ellos intento cortar a Sasuke a la mitad pero este se agacho y Kaneki salto sobre el encajando su espada en el cráneo del clon (De Tatsumi por sí les interesa) mientras de este no salía nada,ni sangre.

-"Raro..."-pensaron Sasuke y Kaneki.

Kaneki partió a otro a la mitad (De Hitomi) con el mismo resultado,Sasuke noto como iban a atravesar a Kaneki y de sus manos empezaron a salir rayos.

-"Raikiri"-dijo Sasuke atravesando al clon de Hide.-"Esto es muy extraño..."-susurro Sasuke sin sentir órganos en el cuerpo.

-"Kenjutsu Prohibido De Anidria: Corte helado"-dijo Kaneki mientras su espada parecía congelarse aún má peliblanco iso un pequeño corte a los clones de Sasaki y Brad que segundos después comenzaron a congelarse.

Sasuke comenzó a trazar sellos que Kaneki reconoció rápidamente y comenzó a trazar los suyos.

-" Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu ( Elemento Fuego: Fuego de Dragón)"-dijo Sasuke lanzando un dragón hacia los clones de el y Kaneki.

-"Fūton: Furyūmaki (Elemento Viento: Tornado Dragón de Viento)"- dijo Kaneki lanzando su ataque que volvió más poderosos el de Sasuke.

-"Ardan en mí fuego"-dijeron Kaneki y Sasuke a la vez y su ataque explotada reduciendo a sus clones a nada y los clones que se encontraban cerca recibieron graves quemaduras pero estos no parecían quejarse.

Los clones de Naruto y Shisui se pusieron frente a ellos.

-"Táctica Uchiha 2"-dijo Sasuke y Kaneki asistió y lanzó varias Kunai que los clones esquivaron.

-"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu ( Elemento Fuego: Gran Bola de Fuego)"-dijo Sasuke lanzando una bola de fuego.

-" Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu ( Elemento Fuego: Gran Bola de Fuego)"-dijo el clon de Shisui.

Ambos Jutsu chocaron pero el de Shisui gano rápidamente gano terreno deshaciendo el de su rival en segundos,pero un sonido de rayos atrás de el lo iso voletearse.

-"Raikiri"-se escucho y el clon de Shisui fue atravesado por una mano cubierta de rayos.

El clon de Naruto volteó con un Rasengan para golpear a Sasuke pero antes de que se acercara más fue atravesado en el pecho por una Katana.

-"Listo,quedan tres"-dijo Kaneki volando hacia el clon de Mikura que realizaba sellos.

-"Yoton: Bolas de lava"-dijo el clon de Mikura lanzando bolas de fuego que Kaneki y Sasuke pudieron esquivar pero derritio el suelo de hielo.

Kaneki corrió hacia ella dispuesto a atravesarla pero resbaló y callo al suelo.

Sasuke se golpeó la frente con la palma y activo el Mangekyo Sharingan -"Amateratsu"-dijo Sasuke mientras las llamas negras comenzaban a quemar al clon de Mikura que ni siquiera gritaba.

-"Sólo quedan dos... y sólo hay dos personas de los que no nos hemos desecho de sus clones"-pensó Kaneki viendo a los clones que se encontraban ahí -"Hinata-chan..."-pensó el pelinblanco.

-"Naomi-chan..."-susurro Sasuke y después agito la cabeza -"No,Kaneki encargate de Naomi yo lo haré de Hinata"-ordenó Sasuke y rápidamente el y Kaneki cambiaron de posición.

Sasuke intento meter en un Genjutsu al clon de Hinata pero este no iso efecto así que corrió hacia ella y la atravesó en el corazón en un ágil movimiento 'Matandola' en el acto.

Kaneki corrió hacia Naomi pero está intento atravesarlo sin embargo Kaneki se barrio pasando por debajo de Naomi posicionandose de tras de ella y encajando un Kunai en la nuca del clon y este cayó al suelo.

-"Listo"-dijo Kaneki en un suspiro.

-"Regresamos al barco"-dijo Sasuke a Kaneki y este lo tomo del hombro y ambos desaparecieron en un destello blanco.

En un instante aparecieron en el barco donde Hinata corrió a abrazar a Kaneki sin embargo Naomi sólo le sonrio desde lejos,Sasuke sonrio feliz y fue con ella.

Las horas pasaron y el grupo de shinobis ya había llegado a la costa Nami no Kuni donde fueron a buscar suministros.

Mientras tanto en el lugar donde estaban los restos de los clones.

-"Jajaja"-se escuchaba la risa de un hombre por el lugar. -"Los prototipos deben ser mejorados,pero an sido un buen comienzo"-dijo el hombre mientras tenía uno de los clones entre sus manos -"Pronto tendré los guerreros perfectos y obtendre el poder para traer da vuelta al ejército elemental jajaja"-dijo riendo como loco mientras sacaba una Katana y de las Katanas de los clones comenzó a salir energía que fue directo hacia la del hombre que la guardo y comenzó a caminar hacia una pequeña balsa.

Lugar Desconocido.

Se veía a una figura blanca y otra negra frente a frente y entre ellos un tablero de ajedrez.

-"Mis piezas están listas"-se escucho una voz que transmitia calma.

-"Las mías igual"- se escucho ahora una voz que transmitia terror.

Del lado blanco se veían piezas parecidas a Naruto,Sasuke,Kaneki,Hinata,Yugito,Naomi,Shisui,Hitomi,Sasaki,Hide,Mikura,Brad,Tatsumi,Homeko,Zohime y la que representaba al rey era totalmente lado negro se encontraba doce piezas parecidas a los portadores de las espadas legendarias con una aura oscura,aparte también están una parecida a un hombre desconocido,Tobi,Madara y una tenía un extraño sello y al igual que en el lado blanco la que representaba al rey era totalmente negra

-"Que el juego comienze"-dijeron ambas voces a la vez.

Las piezas an sido escogidas y puestas en el tablero del destino,grandes batallas están cerca y sólo uno de los bandos puede resultar vencedor.

Pero... ¿A que costo?

Continuará...  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Y aquí la bebida que tomaron Kaneki y Hinata:

Umeshu: Vino de ciruela. En japonés conoce como umeshu, y contiene ciruela, azúcar y nihonshu o shochu. Es dulce, y tiene un sabor similar al jugo.

La canción que cantan Kaneki y Hinata se llama "Amor en Anime" y es de Sharknees o Vsnashor.

Las rimas del inicio es de la canción de "Los vengadores vs La liga de la justicia Rap" y la canta Alex Keyblade junto a otros.

Originalmente Kaneki,Hinata y Shisui aparecerian en una cueva donde encontrarian una aldea subterránea,ahí sé encontraban los clanes Kitetsu,Namikaze-Anidria,Ender y Dakuyogan,pero hubo un momento donde Kaneki rompió la cuarta pared y desde ahí todo sé fue al caño,no me gustaba como estaba escribiendolo,los personajes perdieron totalmente su personalidad y me sentía incómodo así que borre prácticamente más de medio capítulo y tuve que empezar a pensar otras cosas para completar el capítulo,así que ya leyeron el resultado espero y les gustará xD

Otra cosa es que no me daban ganas de escribir sobre Naruto y como sólo escribo lo que me da la gana (aunque suene mal xD) no hubo nada sobre Naruto,pero prometo en el siguiente capítulo empezar directamente con el.

Otra cosa,hoy creo que se dieron cuenta que hice a Sasuke y Kaneki más fuertes que Naruto y por el momento así es,Sasuke y Kaneki son más fuertes aparte de tener dos ataques muy poderosos que el Naruto sin memoria no puede contrarrestar porque no recuerda aún todas sus habilidades y no las puede usar al 100.

Los dos Jutsus de Sasuke son:

(Kenjutsu prohibido de Sandai Kitetsu: Filo de fuego de llamas celestiales) Este ataque con el más mínimo corte en cualquier parte del cuerpo lo empieza a quemar desde dentro causandole una muerte lenta y dolorosa.

(Kenjutsu prohibido de Sandai Kitetsu: Castigo infernal) Este es un movimiento de Kenjutsu que se realiza bajo condiciones específicas,el usuario debe encontrarse a máximo 4 metros de distancia de su oponente y debes haber una pared atrás de el y la víctima debe tener afinidad al Fuego. El usuario da una patada que hace que su oponente se pegue a la pared dándole poco espacio para escapar mientras el usuario da varios ataques con su espada que produce un calor alrededor de ellos que daña a la víctima,el ataque termina con un golpe certero en el corazón. (Este ataque funciona con Naruto porque tiene el Rinnegan,que como saben da afinidad a los 5 elementos y también funciona con Kaneki porque también posee afinidad al fuego.)

Los dos Jutsus de Kaneki son:

(Kenjutsu Prohibido de Anidria: Corte Helado) Es una copia del Filo de fuego de llamas celestiales,pero está en vez de quemarlo los congela desde dentro,ya lo vieron en este capítulo.

(Kenjutsu prohibido de Anidria: Técnica Final Tiempo Congelado) como su nombre lo dice está técnica puede congelar el tiempo,pero tiene un limite de 7 segundos sí el usuario intenta o pasa este limite y no tiene una cantidad exagerada de Chakra le produce una muerte instantánea y su alma queda atrapada en la Katana por violar las reglas.

Naruto tiene la habilidad para detener cada ataque (Incluso el del tiempo congelado ) Pero también tiene sus Jutsus prohibidos,pero al igual que la forma de detener los de Sasuke y Kaneki,no lo Jutsus prohibidos de Naruto los pondré en el siguiente capítulo.

Los entes que aparecieron al final son los dioses Yin y Yan,que aquí serán la máxima fuerza divina,los dioses supremos que controlan aún así no interfieren con la historia y no volverán a aparecer,sólo me dio ganas de escribir algo así.

Y bueno pasemos a la pregunta de este capítulo! La respuesta de la anterior era Minato y la de hoy es muy fácil.

¿Quién es el mejor usuario de Kenjutsu?

A) Kurenai.  
B) Itachi.  
C) Shisui.  
D) Rock Lee.  
E) Sasuke.  
F) Homeko.  
G) Kaneki.  
H) Tobi.

Se las estoy regalando! Aunque puse varias opciones xD

Gracias a todos los que comentaron! Los quiero mucho! ^^y espero sigan dejando reviews.

Recuerden Naruto aún no está al cien con sus habilidades pero pronto las recuperará!

Un abrazo! Un saludo y... chao chao! Adiós!

Merezco review?

Ey tú! El que leyó hasta el final,la respuesta a la pregunta es la D) ;) suerte. 


	15. Un Torneo Inesperado

Estoy teniendo demasiados problemas para subir el capitulo,las siguientes actualizaciones van a tardar pero NUNCA abandonare el Fic.

El mar escupía un lamento tan tenue que nadie lo oyó. Era un dolor de tan adentro que toda la costa murió.

Llora lamentos la nube que enfermó y escribe espantos en la arena el dolor. Arrulla el miedo a un delfín que bebió de un agua negra, su suerte emigró.

Adelanto para el que adivine la canción :)

Sinceramente no me gusta publicarles esto después de tanto tiempo,pero después de lo que pasó no tengo ganas de escribir todo eso de nuevo,de igual manera no se pierden de mucho.

Perdí el capítulo que iba a públicar hace unos días y esto es todo lo que pude recuperar,no tenía el animo ni las ganas de volver a escribir todo de nuevo,así que lo siento.

Sin mas que decir,espero disfruten tan siquiera un poco.  
\- Contestando Reviews -

fhoenixeterno: Tu review fue hermoso :')

Andrea KaEfePe Kurama: Me da hueva responder :p

Guardian Espectral: Eres un hombre difícil de complacer Nate xD y aún no te acepto en facebook.

maalejandra: No te podía enviar nada porque no tienes cuenta :'(

J. : Era :p

CCSakuraforever: Que bien que te gustará :D

Zafir09: A ti te tengo una sorpresa :p y no es el fic que me dijiste :(

Creo que fue el peor "Respondiendo reviews" que eh hecho pero estoy desanimado...

Capítulo XIII: Un Torneo Inesperado.

Naruto abría los ojos y una muy brillante luz lo obligaba a cerrarlos nuevamente,comenzó a abrirlos lentamente acostumbrabdose a la luz,dirigió su mirada hacia los lados notando que se encontraba en un hospital.

Naruto se levanto y cerro los ojos buscando la firma de Chakra de Yugito,la encontró en la habitación de al lado al igual que encontró a tres Anbu vigilandolo,antes de que dijera algo alguien entro por la puerta.

-"Naruto! Veo que te encuentras mejor ¿Cuanto tiempo no?"-se escucho la voz animada de una mujer.

-"¿Quién es usted y como sabe mí nombre?"-pregunto Naruto.

-"¿No me recuerdas? Soy tú Sensei Ahri"-dijo la peliazul.

-"No la recuerdo,de hecho no recuerdo mucho de mí vida"-dijo Naruto en voz baja.

-"¿es en serio?"-pregunto Ahri un poco sorprendida.-"¿No recuerdas cuando Zabuza te secuestro?"-pregunto Ahri y Naruto fruncio el ceño.

-"Zabuza-sama nunca haría eso"-dijo Naruto molesto.

-"Que extraño"-pensó Ahri.-"¿Recuerdas a tus padres?"-le pregunto la peliazul.

-"No,ya le dije que no recuerdo nada,ni donde nací,sólo recuerdo pocas cosas."-explicó Naruto.

-"¿Quisieras recordar todo nuevamente?"-pregunto Ahri.

-"Sí!"-contesto emocionado Naruto.

-"No te garantizo que el método funcione,así que puede que no logres recuperar tus recuerdos"-le dijo Ahri.

-"No importa,quisiera intentarlo"-dijo Naruto con mirada de determinación.

-"Bien,acompañame iremos con la Hokage a informale que te hemos traído de vuelta mí querido Gennin!"-dijo Ahri abrazandolo con fuerza.

-"Grrrrr"-se escucho un quejido molesto en la mente de Naruto que este simplemente ignoro.

Naruto y Ahri salieron del hospital rumbo a la torre Hokage.

Una vez llegaron Ahri pidió permiso para entrar,después de que la Hokage les diera permiso,entraron.

-"Que bien que llegas Ahri,necesitaba hablar contigo,las solicitudes para el torneo de supervivencia Shinobi,quisiera que escogieras a los 4 integrantes de tú equipo para participar... oh,traes un acompañante?"-dijo Tsunade apartando la vista de los documentos -"Tiene un gran parecido a Minato..."-pensó Tsunade.

-"Sí... ¿recuerda cuando le conté sobre mí equipo Genin desaparecido? El es uno de ellos!"-grito felizmente Ahri.

-"¿El equipo que desapareció en su primera misión cuya historia ahora es usada por los maestros de la academia para asustar a los niños?"-pregunto Tsunade.

-"Sí esos..."-dijo Ahri recordando todo lo que habían inventado-"Vaya... fue un hallowen muy divertido..."-susurro -"Pero dejando de lado eso,sí de ese equipo"-contesto.

-"Vaya..."-susurro -"Supongo que vienes a entregar el informe de tú misión ¿no?"-pregunto la Hokage.

-"Sí,se lo dejó aquí y me llevo esto"-dijo tomando las solicitudes-"Ahora me retiro,vamos Naruto"-dijo Ahri saliendo junto a Naruto.

Ambos se dirigieron hacia una cafetería y se sentaron en una de las mesas,ordenaron un café para cada uno y comenzaron a hablar.

-"Aún no recuperaremos tú memoria... quisiera leer esto antes..."-dijo Ahri tomando su café.

-"Esta bien..."-susurro Naruto viendo su taza de café.

-" Séptimo Torneo de Supervivencia Shinobi."-leyó en voz alta Ahri.

-"Reglas: se permitirán solamente dos equipos por cada una de las 5 aldeas.

Los equipos sólo deben de tener 3 participantes,ni uno más ni uno menos.

Cada Shinobi debe pertenecer a la aldea que representa su equipo.

Se permiten Shinobis de cualquier rango.

Esta prohibido salir de los limites de la zona asignada.

Se permite asesinar a sus contrincantes.

Reemplazar los Kunai especiales será considerado trampa y será penalizado con la muerte.

Cualquiera que rompa una de estas reglas será castigado con la muerte.

Se le otorgará un Kunai con un sello único a cada equipo,gana el que lleve todos los Kunai.

Lugar: Islas gemelas.

Fecha: 20 de Abril.

Nombre del equipo: Integrantes:  
Aldea:

-"hmm... creo que este año sí participare... "-murmuro Ahri

-"¿De que trata ese torneo?"-pregunto Naruto.

-"Pues es un Torneo de supervivencia que realiza cada 10 años y fue hecho para decidir al mejor equipo Shinobi del continente elemental y nada más que eso,los Kages realizan apuestas entre ellos,llegan a apostar millones de ryus y varía mercancía."-explicó Ahri.

-"Me gustaría participar"-dijo Naruto interesado.

-"oh,ahora sólo falta uno"-dijo Ahri con una sonrisa.

-"Yugito!"-grito emocionado Naruto.

-"Sí,Yugito estaría bien..."-susurro Ahri-"Bueno,es hora de ir a recuperar tus recuerdos!"-dijo Ahri levantándose y dejando dinero en la mesa mientras jalaba a Naruto de la mano.

No pasaron ni 30 minutos y Naruto,Yugito y Ahri ya se encontraban en la casa dd Inoichi Yamaka.

Ahri tocó la puerta y segundos después esta fue abierta por Ino.

-"Hola Ino! ¿No se encuentra tú padre?"-pregunto Ahri con una sonrisa.

-"No,salió a una misión de dos semanas"-respondió la chica rubia.-"¿Para que lo ocupaban?"-pregunto curiosa Ino.

-"Queríamos ver sí podía recuperar los recuerdos de Naruto"-contesto la peliazul señalando a Naruto que estaba detrás de el.

-"¡¿Naruto?! ¿Regreso?"-pregunto Ino sorprendida.

-"Sí,hace unos días que esta en Konoha"-respondió Ahri -"Oye ¿Tú no puedes ayudarnos?"-le pregunto a Ino.

-"Claro! Ya hice eso una vez,pasen"-dijo Ino caminando hacia un sofá.-"Creo que es mejor que nos dejen solos,necesito concentrarme demasiado"-pidió Ino y ambas chicas asintieron y salieron de la habitación.-"Bien... veamos que puedo hacer"-dijo Ino cerrando los ojos poniendo ambas manos en la cabeza de Naruto.-"hmm no será sencillo... Intentaré esto pero le puede causar confusión por unas horas"-pensó Ino concentrandose mucho más.

Segundos después Naruto comenzó a sentir un fuerte dolor de cabeza,lo que Ino estaba haciendo era suprimir sus recuerdos más importantes para poder recuperar los antiguos con más facilidad cosa que no estaba saliendo muy bien.

Pasados unos minutos a Naruto se le había quitado el dolor de cabeza y se encontraba muy confundido.

-"¿Recuerdas algo?"-pregunto Ino.

-"¿Quién eres tú?"-contesto Naruto con una pregunta.

-"Emm... Soy Ino Yamanaka y tú eres Naruto Uzumaki"- contesto Ino.-"Descuida,en unos minutos recordaras todo."-dijo la rubia.

-"Yo... te recuerdo..."-susurro Naruto acercándose a Ino,tomando suavemente su rostro acercandola a ella y besandola.

Ino estaba demasiado sorprendida como para reaccionar y apartarlo,seguramente la estaría confundiendo con Yugito...

Naruto abrió repentinamente los ojos y de un movimiento no muy brusco se separó de Ino.

-"Lo s-s-siento I-I-Ino n-no era mi-mi in-intención"-Tartamudeo Naruto completamente apenado y con un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-"C-creo que es m-mejor que te va-vallas"-tartamudeo un poco Ino con un pequeño sonrojo.

-"E-eso hare..."-dijo Naruto caminando hacia la puerta -"Gracias"-fue lo último que dijo el rubio antes de salir.

-"Ya estas mej..." Iba a preguntar Yugito al igual que Ahri fueron tomadas del brazo por Naruto y Jaladas hacia afuera.

-"¿Que pasa?"- grito Ahri.

-"Nada!"-contesto al instante Naruto sin parar de correr.

Después de unos minutos Naruto dejó de correr y así Ahri pudo realizar su pregunta.

-"¿Ya recuerdas todo?"-pregunto la peliazul.

-"Algunas cosas... se quién es usted,recuerdo a mi madre pero no a mi padre y algunos recuerdos están borrosos..."-intento explicarse Naruto.

-"oh vaya,eso puede ser un problema..."-susurro Ahri.

Mientras tanto con Kaneki y Sasuke.

Kaneki tenía su Katana clavada en una roca frente a el,mientras el estaba en posición de loto meditando,de pronto se levanto y comenzó a trazar sellos mientras enormes cantidades de Chakra blanco y helado salían de su alrededor mientras sus cabellos se levantaban y el suelo bajo sus pies comenzaba a agrietarse.

-"Kai!"-grito Kaneki tomando su espada y toda la energía que lo rodeaba paso a rodear su Katana,segundos después la Katana absorbio la energía y comenzó a brillar fuertemente.

Después de que el brillo cesará una especie de humo azul celeste salía de la Katana y se dirigió a la cabeza de Kaneki haciendo que este diera un quejido de dolor.

-"Wiiiiii"-se escucho un grito emocionado en la mente del peliblanco.

-"Dijiste que irías al mundo puro"-dijo Kaneki a la voz de su cabeza.

-"Yo tampoco se que paso... de seguro hiciste algo mal"-dijo la voz.

-"Pero lo hice exactamente como me lo enseñaste!"-grito el peliblanco.

-"Pues ahora soy un espíritu que sólo tú puedes ver y escuchar"-dijo la voz.

-"Bisabuela... ahora en vez de estar atrapada en la Katana estas atrapada en mí..."-dijo Kaneki con una expresión de "en serio?"

-"Pues yo no diría atrapada,puedo moverme por todo a tú alrededor!"-grito la reconocida como Kusiku mientras Kaneki veía un bola de humo celeste moviéndose por todas partes y alejándose cada vez más.

-"Duele..."-dijo Kaneki tomandose la cabeza mientras Kusiku se intentaba alejar

-"al parecer la distancia limite es de 50 metros"-dijo Kusiku acercándose más a Kaneki que dejaba de quejarse.-"creo que deberías ir con tus amigos,llevas mucho tiempo aquí"-dijo Kusiku flotando frente a Kaneki. (Recuerden... Kaneki sólo la ve como una bola de humo blanco.)

-"Tienes razón,voy con ellos..."-dijo Kaneki caminando hacia el bosque.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando pudo ver a sus amigos comiendo alrededor de una fogata.

-"¿Porqué has tardado tanto?"-pregunto Sasuke sin apartar la mirada de su comida.

-"Pues..."-habló Kaneki pero fue interrumpido.

-"No le cuentes de mí,no preguntes porque,espera a estar solos"-dijo Kusiku en la mente de Kaneki.

-"...estaba meditando un poco para aumentar mis habilidades sensoriales"-mintio Kaneki y Sasuke lo miro con duda pero pronto regreso su mirada a la comida.

Kaneki tomo uno de los platos se sento al lado de Hinata y comenzó a comer.

Los minutos pasaron y todos terminaron de comer,todos a excepción de Sasuke y Kaneki.

-"ayer recibí estas dos solicitudes para ingresar a un torneo,antes de que preguntes me las mando la Mizukage"-dijo Sasuke.

-"¿Porqué la Mizukage te mando esto?"-Pregunto Kaneki.

-"Necesita Shinobis para representar a su aldea y como yo y mis compañeros les ayudamos en la guerra civil..."-Decía Sasuke pero Kaneki lo interrumpió.

-"Oh en Kiri ¿No? Yo estuve ahí,recuerdo haber capturado al Sanbi..."-Dijo Kaneki.

-"Imposible,el Sanbi está sellado en una niña"-dijo Sasuke.

-"¿Entonces que fue lo que capture?"-pregunto Kaneki.

-"No lo se,pero el Sanbi sigue en Kiri"- dijo Sasuke.

-"Después investigare eso..."-susurro Kaneki.

-"Bien como te decía,la Mizukage me ah mandado estas solicitudes para un torneo junto con algunas Bandanas de Kiri para usarlas durante el torneo"-dijo Sasuke con una banda en su mano.-"Podemos formar solamente dos equipos de tres personas para participar... pensaba ¿Formamos un equipo?"-pregunto Sasuke.

-"Claro"-acepto Kaneki con una sonrisa -"pero nos faltaría uno más mmm ¿Que tal Hinata-chan?"-Pregunto el peliblanco.

-"Yo quisiera que fuera Naomi-chan"-dijo Sasuke.

-"Pero Hinata-chan es casi igual de poderosa que yo,nos podría ser de ayuda"-dijo Kaneki.

-"En ese caso ella podría servir mejor para líder del otro equipo"-contesto Sasuke.

-"Decidamos después ¿Que te parece entrenar hasta que comience el Torneo"-sugirió Kaneki con una pequeña sonrisa.

-"Es buena idea,tenemos 2 meses para entrenar"-dijo Sasuke sin prestar mucha atención pensando en ir con cierto Dragón para entrenar su nuevo poder.

-"Perfecto,nos vemos mañana"-dijo Kaneki llendo a su tienda de campaña.

-"Desde que peleé con ese dragón me eh sentido diferente... mis jutsus gastan más chakra,mis movimientos con la Katana son más torpes y mi chakra se siente diferente... Tengo que volver ahí para ver que me pasa"-pensaba Sasuke antes de ponerse a dormir.

Al día siguiente Sasuke se fue temprano despidiendose solamente de Naomi.  
Kaneki se fue a entrenar con Hinata,Hide,Mikura y Brad siendo guiados por Naomi fueron al lugar donde estaban Minato,Mikoto y Kenzo.

Kaneki estuvo más que feliz de volver a ver a sus padres y tuvo la oportunidad de presentarles a Hinata como su novia cosa que alegro a ambos padres.

Sasuke logro volver con el dragón que acepto entrenarlo para mejorar sus habilidades.

El entrenamiento de Kaneki no aumento muchos sus habilidades ni las de Hinata,los que consiguieron grandes progresos fueron Naomi, Hide,Mikura y Brad que consiguieron ponerse casi a la par de Hinata.

2 meses después con Naruto.

(Sasuke no se encuentra con Kaneki aún,no tiene que ver con Naruto pero Bueh...)

Naruto se encontraba emocionado de estar por fin en el torneo y esperaba con ansias enfretarse a Shinobis poderosos.

Naruto estaba hablando con su equipo del que se había separado hace dos meses Hitomi,Sasaki y Tatsumi,quienes habían viajado a la aldea de la nube y los mandaron a este torneo.

-"Naruto!"-

Naruto volteó para ver quién lo llamaba y al darse cuenta de quién era su irá creció al instante.

-"Naruto, cuanto tiempo!"-dijo Feliz Kaneki frente a él mientras Sasuke apenas llegaba.

-"Tu! El de Akatsuki"-dijo Naruto molesto.

-"¿eh? Oh lo recuerdo..."-dijo Kaneki poniéndose un poco más serio.

-"Tenemos algunos asuntos pendientes"-dijo Naruto molesto.

-"No quiero pelear"-dijo Kaneki tranquilo -"déjame explicarte"- dijo acercándose a Naruto.

-"No te acerquen"-Dijo Naruto liberando su Instinto Asesino y empujando a Kaneki tirandolo.

Kaneki se levanto un poco molesto y decidió liberar un poco de su instinto asesino.

-"Sí lo que buscas es pelea..."-susurro Kaneki.

Ambos Shinobis se encontraban frente a frente liberando inmensas cantidades de instinto asesino,las personas atrás de Naruto sentían fuertes ventiscas y los de atrás de Kaneki un enorme frío.

Apuntó de tomar sus Katanas y comenzar una gran batalla... pero... todo fue interrumpido por la conveniente y estratégicamente planeada por el escritor,aparición de Sasuke.

¿Porqué escribí eso así?

Lo que quiero es generar un conflicto entre ellos para cosas que no me gustaría revelar ahora,pero básicamente es el odio de Naruto hacia Akatsuki por intentar capturar a los jinchurikis.

¿Porqué Naruto?

Mi idea original era Kaneki,pero no encontré ningún motivo para que el se é en Sasuke pero no me gustaba como lo imaginaba.

Otras cosas que me gustaría decir:

1-Los descendientes de Ashura son:  
-Hashirama -Minato -Naruto Los descendientes de Indra son:  
-Madara -Mikoto -Sasuke

Kaneki es el primer descendiente de Hagoromo y Hinata sigue siendo descendiente de Hamura.

Eh modificado un poco la historia respecto a los descendientes,ellos no heredan la personalidad de Indra y Ashura, y también pueden despertar el rinnegan a base de trabajo duro y esfuerzo,aunque se les facilitaría sí tuvieran los genes del otro (Como iso Madara).

También me gustaría explicar las gemas del solamente son 6 gemas,cada una con los poderes de un camino del se fusionan a las personas con sangre Uchiha,Senju,Hyuga y Uzumaki,se separan del usuario cuando este alguien con el Rinnegan las gemas vuelven más poderoso el camino que tiene la gema del camino deva y Naruto las otras 5.Y con todo eso dicho imagino que han deducido que el Rinnegan de Naruto es más poderoso que el de Sasuke.

Eh decidido Nerfear el Tenseigan de Hinata, y ahora tiene un limite de tiempo.

Kaneki y Hinata comparten un gran vinculo por lo que son capaces de usar la Katana del otro por 15 minutos,igual Sasuke y Naomi.

Creo que es todo...

¿Les hubiera gustado un fic así? Planeó reutilizar a Kaneki.

Una historia de 3 fics individuales con 4-5 capítulos cada uno y después unirlos en un Fic llamado Choque De Mundos donde los tres se juntan en un planeta donde es gobernado por el Ejército de Madara Uchiha.

Y también les dejó una idea que tuve inspirandome en un juego (Beyond: Two Souls).

-Naruto: Más allá de dos almas

-"Vamos Aiden,ayúdame"-pidió un chico de cabellos rubios con lágrimas en los ojos mientras era golpeado por dos hombres que eran fácilmente identificados como Chunins de la aldea oculta entre las hojas.

De repente uno de los hombres era levemente empujado hacia atrás mientras las pupilas de sus ojos desaparecían dejandolos totalmente blancos.

El shinobi con los ojos en blanco dejo de golpear al pequeño niño de cabellos rubios y saco un Kunai de su bolsillo y repentinamente atacó al otro Shinobi que se encontraba ahí apuñalandolo justo en el corazón dándole una muerte rápida,pero el ninja no término ahí,levanto el Kunai y lo encajo en su propio corazón suicidándose.

-"Gra-gracias Aiden"-dijo el chico de cabellos rubios mientras sus heridas sanaban poco a poco y el pequeño comenzaba a llorar.

Este es Naruto Uzumaki,un pequeño niño huérfano perteneciente a la aldea de Konoha no les contaré mucho de su historia ya que prefiero que la vayan descubriendo poco a poco,acerquense... esto apenas comienza.

Años después.

El pequeño Naruto corría por las calles de la aldea recibiendo varias miradas de odio de parte de los civiles,sin embargo el pequeño Ojiazul tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-"Hay que darnos prisa Aiden,hoy es el día que finalmente me convertire en Genin."-decía Naruto con una gran sonrisa mientras los civiles susurraban a sus espaldas.

-"ahí va el fenómeno"-

-"Míralo,hablando con esa cosa otra vez"-

-"Deberíamos terminar lo que Yondaime-sama comenzó"-

-"Como Hokage-sama lo puede dejar vivir"-

-"Es un completo demonio"-

-"debería estar muerto"-

Esas eran las cosas que la gente decía sobre Naruto gracias a sus inquilinos.

-"No les hagas caso Aiden,ya verás que todo saldrá bien... oh mira hemos llegado"-dijo Naruto viendo el gran edificio de la academia ninja

Elijan cual les gustaría leer y yo lo escribire,tengo ganas de comenzar un nuevo fic (Sí! Aunque tarde meses en actualizar)

Y sin nada mas que decir me despido y espero leernos pronto!

Un abrazo,un saludo y chao chao... Adiós!


	16. Comienza el torneo,una difícil batalla

Hola que tal :D ah que me extrañaban? Lo se lo veo en sus ojos ¿como de que no? Malditos insensibles :(

Bueno bueno,comenzamos con esto,ya saben el orden:

1-Contestando Review's 2-Información.  
3-Capítulo.  
4-Información.  
5-despedida.

_-_-Contestando Review's-_-_

J. : Gracias y no dejare de hacerlo xD y lo de no tardar... jejeje

CCSakuraforever: Gracias :)

Zafir09: Gracias :) ya casi recupera toda,emmm pues ya verás,y seguiré así xD.

Lo haré,esta listo el prologo,cuando tenga cinco capítulos lo subire :)

Aliteru Venquiero: Perdona por no cumplir,te la debo,si es que sigues leyendo te mandare el avance del próximo.

Les pido perdón a todos por tardar demasiado,les ruego que me disculepen les daré una breve explicación de porque tarde,en el anterior capítulo creía,más bien daba por hecho que llegaríamos a 100 reviews y estaba muy animado que escribí mucho de este capítulo,después de unos días vi que sólo Zafir09,Sakuraforever, y Aliteru habían comentado y no llegábamos con eso :( Así que me desanime bastante y ya no escribí nada hasta hace una semana que volví.

Otra cosa que me iso perder la inspiración fue que ya no había fics tan geniales como antes (A mi gusto,de aventura,peleas,una sola chica para Naruto y que no se volvían poderosos tan pronto) Y cuando buscaba fics no encontraba nada que me llamará la atención y me inspirara a seguir escribiendo.

Bueno esas son mis excusas :(

Recuerdo que alguien me dijo chica xD sólo quiero que sepan que soy hombre.

PD: Felicidades a por su cumpleaños! Que la pases genial y te gusté el capítulo! Un abrazo ^^

Capítulo XIV:El torneo comienza,una pelea difícil.

-"Sí lo que buscas es pelea..."-susurro Kaneki.

Ambos Shinobis se encontraban frente a frente liberando inmensas cantidades de instinto asesino,las personas atrás de Naruto sentían fuertes ventiscas y los de atrás de Kaneki un enorme frío.

Apuntó de tomar sus Katanas y comenzar una gran batalla... pero... todo fue interrumpido por la conveniente y estratégicamente planeada por el escritor,aparición de Sasuke.

-"¿Que pasa con ustedes dos?"-pregunto Sasuke interviniendo entre ambos antes de que comenzarán a luchar.

-"Lo que pasa es que el es un Akatsuki y quiere robar mi bijuu"-dijo un poco menos molesto Naruto.

-"Eso era antes,cuando era controlado"-se defendió Kaneki.

-"Todos los equipos reúnanse enfrente de mi"-hablo un shinobi encargado.

-"Esto aún no acaba"-dijo Naruto caminando hacia su equipo.

Todos los equipos participantes de cada aldea se encontraban frente al organizador del torneo que estaba con varios anbus a su alrededor.

-"En total son 36 shinobis,divididos en 12 equipos con tres ninjas cada Anbus los llevaran por separado hasta la orilla de la isla donde comenzara el torneo,los objetivos han sido modificados a como se los mandamos en las solicitudes,habrá 3 fases en el torneo,la primera es de supervivencia y obtener los 12 Kunais especiales,cada equipo necesita tres Kunais para calificar a la siguiente fase,por lo que sólo calificaran 4 equipos."-decía el Shinobi encargado mientras a sus lados se ponían dos Anbu con cajas rojas y bordes dorados -"Estos son los Kunais que deberán tomar de los equipos contrarios"- dijo mientras en las cajas habían Kunais típicos pero de cristal con diferentes colores cada uno.-"Cada Kunai representa un elemento y es imposible hacer una replica... Vaya pasando un representante de cada equipo para entregarles un Kunai"- dijo el encargado.

Equipo 1 de Suna: Kunai de Tierra. (Gaara,Kankuro y Temari)  
Equipo 2 De Suna: Kunai de Madera.

Equipo 1 De Iwa: Kunai de Yin.  
Equipo 2 De Iwa: Kunai de Viento.

Equipo 1 De Konoha: Kunai de Hielo. (Anko,Kakashi y Gai)  
Equipo 2 De Konoha: Kunai de Yan. (Naruto,Yugito y Ahri)

Equipo 1 De Kumo: Kunai De Rayo.  
Equipo 2 De Kumo: Kunai de Plata.

Equipo 1 De Kiri: Kunai De Agua. (Sasuke,Hinata y Kaneki)  
Equipo 2 De Kiri: Kunai De Lava. (Naomi,Hide y Mikura)

Equipo Invitado: Kunai De Fuego. (Tres encapuchados)  
Equipo Invitado 2: Kunai Roto. (Tres encapuchados)

-"Vamos Shinobis demuestren de lo que son capaces,enseñenle al mundo que ser guerrero es algo con lo que se nace"-dijo el encargado.

Una vez todos los equipos tuvieron su Kunai fueron llevados por los Anbu a zonas diferentes de la isla,sin nada más que lo que ellos llevaban.

Que comienze el juego.

Con Sasuke,Hinata y Kaneki. (Ya se que les estoy dando más protagonismo que ah Naruto,pero no me siento cómodo escribiendo sobre Naruto y la verdad no se porque :/ )

Los tres espadachines aparecieron en la costa y frente a ellos es veía una extensa selva.

-"Bien,estamos aquí,consigamos pronto los dos Kunai y acabemos con esto"-dijo Sasuke.

-"Hai"-contestaron Hinata y Kaneki mientras seguían a Sasuke que caminaba hacia la selva.

-"Saben, habrán muchos shinobi poderosos,eso me emociona!"-grito Kaneki.

Mientras tanto con Naruto. (Aleluya!)

Naruto y sus compañeras se dirigían a toda velocidad hacia las tres firmas de chakra más cercanas para obtener el Kunaio más pronto posible no tardaron mucho en llegar y notaron que estos ya los estaban esperando.

-"Son de Iwa"-informó Ahri a sus compañeros.

-"Dividamonos"-ordenó Naruto,Yugito y Ahri atacaron a dos de los shinobis dejando a Naruto en el lugar.

-"Espero una buena pelea de usted Shinobi de la hoja"-dijo respetuosamente el Shinobi de Iwa preparándose para el ataque.

-"Que extraño,pensé que Iwa odiaba a Konoha"-pensó Naruto.

Naruto fue el primero en atacar lanzandole varios Kunai a su oponente que creo un muro de roca para protegerse notando que los Kunais llevaban chakra elemental de viento lo que los hacia más mortales.

-"Doton: Dragones gemelos"-grito el shinobi de iwa lanzando dos dragones de piedra contra Naruto quien los esquiva lanzando un Kunai de tres puntas al cielo y teletransportandose a el,una vez en el cielo lanzó otro Kunai hacia su enemigo que se clavo justo detrás de el,el shinobi de Iwa no tuvo tiempo a reaccionar cuando Naruto había aparecido detrás de el atravesandolo con un rasengan fusionado con un poco de viento.

Naruto observó como el sujeto frente a el se desboronaba en pequeñas rocas hasta destruirse por completo,rápidamente se dio la vuelta bloqueando el Kunai con el que su oponente lo atacaba.

Era una lucha de fuerza,ambos oponentes sostenian sus Kunai haciendo fuerza para ver quien salía vencedor,terminaron por separarse de un salto donde Naruto alcanzó a realizar sellos para lanzar varios Shurikens de Viento a su enemigo que con mucha suerte logro esquivar algunos.

-"Esto esta poniéndose bueno"-pensó Naruto sonriendo.

-"Por fin alguien a mi nivel."-pensaba el Shinobi de Iwa emocionado.

-"Doton:Dragón de Piedra"-grito el Shinobi de Iwa.

-"Futon:Dragón de viento"-contraataco rápidamente Naruto.

Ambos Dragones chocaron con gran potencia pero el dragón de tierra atravesó al de viento llendo directamente hacia Naruto que se reemplazo con un tronco en el último instante.

-"Doton: arenas movedisas"-dijo el shinobi de iwa rodeando a Naruto de arenas movedisas sin darle oportunidad a moverse más aparte de que le bloqueban el uso de chakra.-"esto esta acabado, Doton: Gran dragón de piedra!"-grito el Shinobi de Iwa creando un dragón el doble de grande que los otros.

-"Rayos! Piensa en algo Naruto... piensa en algo"-Decía Naruto para sí mismo -"Eso es!"-Naruto tomo su Katana y justo antes que el dragón lo impactara Naruto lo partió en un corte limpio por la mitad sorprendido al Ninja de Iwa.

Antes de que ninguno pudiera decir algo un rayo negro cayó entre los dos y al esfumarze vieron que ahí se encontraba un hombre...

-"Hola Uzu no Kami,te eh estado buscando"-dijo el hombre con una sonrisa malvada y burlona en su rostro.

Devuelta con Sasuke.

El equipo de Sasuke se encontraba caminando sin poner atención a su entorno pues se encontraban pensando en lo que habían sentido momentos antes.

-FlashBack-

Los tres shinobis se habían adentrado a la selva, ya tenían una estrategia planeada y se estaban dirigiendo al equipo que iban a atacar cuando de pronto sintieron una inmensa cantidad de chakra que venía de más adentro de la jungla,lo que en verdad los puso preocupados era la cantidad de maldad que estaba incrustado en el.

-Fin del FlashBack- (xD)

Estaban tan concentrados en ver sí el chakra reaparecia que no ss dieron cuenta que eran rodeados por un equipo.

Los shinobis ocultos se lanzaron al ataque tomando por sorpresa a Kaneki,Hinata y Sasuke,estos últimos alcanzaron a reaccionar pero Kaneki perdió el conocimiento después de que varios Kunais se clavaran en su espalda.

-"Kaneki/Kaneki-kun"-gritaron Sasuke y Hinata al ver a su compañero caer herido gravemente.

Sasuke se enfrentaba con uno de los atacantes en un duelo dd Kunai mientras Hinata en taijutsu,el enemigo que quedaba revisó a Kaneki para buscar el Kunai pero el no lo tenía así que decidió apoyar a sus compañeros desde lejos.

Sasuke y Hinata llevaban una pelea muy reñida con sus oponentes pero el shinobi que atacaba desde lejos les daba demasiada desventaja así que decidieron activar sus dojutsu lo que equilibro la pelea nuevamente.

-"Sasuke-san"-hablo Hinata captando la atención de Sasuke-"¿conoce el movimiento del colmillo negro?"-pregunto la Hyuga al Uchiha el cual negó con la cabeza pero rápidamente a Hinata se le ocurrió algo -"Copee mis movimientos con el sharingan"-le pidió amablemente y Sasuke asintio nuevamente con la cabeza.

Hinata corrió hacia su enemigo,mientras Sasuke copiaba sus movimientos, sacando su Katana,dando cortes precisos en partes que dejarían inmóvil al enemigo sin matarlo.

-"Sólo queda uno"-dijo Sasuke viendo al que quedaba apuntó de atacarlo,Sasuke salto hacia el apuntó de atacarlo con su Katana pero fue bloqueado por una Katana que el conocía.

-"Tienes una espada elemental"-dijo Sasuke sor?prendido.

-"Sí,y por lo que veo tu también."-contesto el encapuchado.

-Mente De Kaneki-

-"Despierta..."- se escuchaba una voz con eco.

Kaneki abrió los ojos,lo primero que vio fue el cielo azul,volteó la mirada hacia los lados dándose cuenta que estaba en Konoha,aunque esta parecía más sombría,triste.

-"¿Quien eres?"- Pregunto Kaneki.

-"Soy tu"-contesto la voz.

-"¿Yo?"-pregunto el Anidria y de pronto escucho pasos a su espalda al darse la vuelta vio una copia de el pero con el cabello totalmente negro y ojos del mismo color.

-"Soy el mal de tu corazón"-dijo el Kaneki recién aparecido.

-"Pensé que mi corazón era puro..."- susurro Kaneki.

-"Lo es,pero sin importar que tan puro seas,siempre hay aunque usa una pequeña pisca de maldad,así son los Corazón es puro por que la maldad que existe en el es muy poca,o por lo menos lo era..."-dijo la voz sería.

-"¿A que te refieres?"-Pregunto Kaneki.

-"Yo vengo del otro mundo,soy la maldad del portador de que no me entiendes,yo soy tu maldad,la maldad de tu padre,y la maldad de todos los descendientes de Kusiku que fueron dignos de sacar la espada."-decía la "maldad" mientras su forma cambiaba a la de Kusiku y varias personas más,incluso por Minato y terminado con Kaneki,lo curioso es que todos salieron con el cabello blanco,piel palida y ojos Azules (Lo típico del Clan Anidria) incluso Minato que era rubio.

-"¿Y que haces en mi?"- pregunto Kaneki.

-"Lo resumire,esta generación de espadachines es la elegida para acabar con 13"-dijo la "Maldad".

-"¿Quien es 13?"-pregunto el peliblanco.

-"El que robo la energía de los 12 dioses para hacer su espada"-contesto "maldad".

-"Aunque eso no contesta porque estas aquí"-dijo Kaneki.

-"Estoy aquí porque debemos fusionarnos"-dijo "Maldad" sencillamente.

-"¿Fusionarnos?"-

-"Descuida,al fusionarnos seguiras siendo tu,pero obtendras el conocimiento de todos los que portaron o pudieron portar a Anidria."-dijo la "maldad".

-"Sí tu eres la maldad ¿porque no lo pareces?"-

-"Kusiku y todos sus descendientes jamás tuvieron mucha maldad en sus corazones,también eso ayuda a que nuestra fusión sea más facil,a los demás les costara demasiado fusionarse con su maldad... no importa ven"-pidió la maldad.

Kaneki se acerco a el y la "maldad extendió su palma y Kaneki iso lo mismo de pronto "maldad" se volvió un aura negra que se metió en Kaneki.

Kaneki sintió un dolor de Cabeza mientras varias imágenes de todo lo que vivieron sus antepasados y su padre aparecían frente a el.

-"Usas los clones de sombra sí quieres información..."-

Fue el último susurro que escucho Kaneki antes de desperatar.

En el mundo real.

Kaneki abrió los ojos y su Dojutsu se encontraba activado,busco rápidamente a Hinata y la encontró viendo hacia Sasuke que chocaba su Katana contra otra.

Kaneki se levanto y fue hacia el enemigo de Sasuke dándole una patada en el rostro que lo estrello con un árbol.

Antes de que Sasuke pudiera decir algo sintió un poderoso Chakra maligno,era tan poderoso que incluso el que no era sensor lo pudo sentir.

Momentos antes con Naruto.

Un rayo negro cayó entre los dos y al esfumarze vieron que ahí se encontraba un hombre de cabello Amarillo con las puntas negras,uno de sus ojos se encontraba cubierto por un parche y el otro era tenían la pupila rasgada de color negro, sus ropas eran de color amarillo y eran cubiertas por una túnica cono la del Cuarto Hokage,pero totalmente negra con pequeños toques amarillos.

-"Hola Uzu no Kami,te eh estado buscando"-dijo el hombre con una sonrisa malvada y burlona en su rostro.

-"¿Quien eres tu?"-pregunto Naruto sorprendido de la manera de llegar del extraño.

-"¿Yo? Jejeje"-río divertido el hombre del parche-"Mi nombre es Bill Cipher,amo y señor del caos"-dijo con una sonrisa mientras en su mano aparecía un bastón.

(Corte Informativo! Para saber mejor la apariencia del personaje busquen "Bill Cipher Human" y sí,esta basado mucho en el de gravity falls xD. Volvemos con la programación habitual!)

-"¿Bill? Nunca había escuchado un nombre como ese..."-susurro Naruto viendo a Bill -"¿Y que es lo que quieres aquí?... supongo que vienes por el Kunai,no te lo daré!"-grito Naruto.

-"Oh! No vengo por ese simple trozo de espada,vengo por Uzu No Kami,por tu Katana por sí no sabes su nombre"-dijo Bill sin dejar de sonreír para repentinamente ponerse serio -"Ahora voy por ella"-dijo corriendo hacia Naruto.

Naruto bloqueo un golpe que iba directo hacia su rostro sin embargo el golpe era demasiado fuerte que lastimó un poco su mano,concentrado en el dolor no noto como Bill dirigía una patada hacia sus costillas que no pudo bloquear y lo mando a chocar contra un árbol.

-"Agh,eso dolió demasiado... debo luchar en serio"-dijo Naruto levantándose con un poco de dificultad y al ritmo que avanzaba el manto de chakra del Kyubi iba cubriendolo y curando sus heridas.-"Estoy listo"- dijo Naruto frente a Bill que aun mantenía su sonrisa.

Naruto corrió hacia Bill atacandolo pero este esquivaba los golpes con demasiada velocidad,Naruto ni siquiera podía tocarlo.

-"Jajaja,¿sabes? Las otras versiones de ti son más poderosas,no entrare en detalle pero ni siquiera tienes el mismo estilo de pelea que tus otras versiones,es como sí no lo recordaras... oh ya veo"-Bill sonrio aun más después de esas palabras. (1)

-"¿De que rayos habla este tipo? ¿y como es tan ágil para esquivar mis golpes? ¡Es que ni siquiera lo puedo tocar!"- decía Naruto frustrado.

Naruto salto creando varios clones de sombra que crearon un rasengan cada uno y se lanzaron contra Bill.

Mientras tanto con Kaneki.

-"Siento dos grandes chakras por allá,uno de ellos es Naruto y el otro no parece de Yugito o Ahri"-pensó un poco preocupado Kaneki y de repente sintió como el chakra de Naruto aumentaba aun más y se combinaba con el del Kyubi. -"Hinata-chan usa el Byakugan hacia aquella dirección!"-grito Kaneki olvidando la situación en la que estaban.

Hinata obedeció y le dijo a Kaneki lo que veía.

(Le narrara todo lo que yo escriba así que no tiene caso,voy con la pelea)

De vuelta con Naruto.

Naruto estaba sorprendido,Bill había esquivado a todos y cada uno de sus clones apareciendo frente a el tomandolo por el cuello y apretandolo fuertemente.

-"¿No te molesta sí tomo un poco de tu chakra? Bueno,supongo que no,ya que no lo necesitaras después de muerto ¿o sí?"-dijo Bill como sí eso le divirtiera.

-"Rayos... Hiraishin no jutsu"-pensó Naruto teletransportandose a uno de los Kunais que lanzó en su anterior batalla.  
-"Serás difícil de atrapar con ese Jutsu"-dijo Bill mostrando por primera vez molestia.

Naruto sonrio mientras sacaba más Kunais de tres puntas,comenzó a lanzarlos a diferentes lugares quedando al final sólo con dos.

Cuando Naruto iba comenzar su ataque noto como Bill ya estaba frente a el apuntó de golpearlo con su bastón,que al parecer también era una Katana,pero justo antes de que Bill lo atravesara,vio como un dragón de piedra lo obligó a retroceder.

-"Pensé que te habías ido"-dijo Naruto al shinobi de Iwa.

-"Aun tengo una batalla pendiente contigo,así que derrotemos a ese idiota."- Le respondió el Ninja de Iwa

-"vaya,pensé que te habías ido,al parecer no eres muy listo jajaja"-soltó una Carcajada Bill.

-"Vamos por el!"-grito Naruto haciendo un rasengan en su mano y corriendo hacia Bill,detrás de el corría el shinobi de Iwa haciendo sellos.

Naruto salto para impactar su rasengan contra Bill pero este tomo su brazo y lo lanzó al suelo,el shinobi de Iwa logro terminar su Jutsu y lanzó varios shurikens de piedra hacia Bill.

Bill esquivo todos y tomo uno en el aire-"Esto no es suficiente"-sonrio bill divertido y después destrozo el shuriken de piedra que había atrapado con su mano.

-"Distraelo un poco!"-grito Naruto mientras el Kyubi aparecía en el campo de batalla

-"Sorprendente..."-susurro el shinobi de Iwa -"Concetrate,es hora de usar mi mejor técnica..."-pensó el shinobi de Iwa realizando sellos rápidamente. -"Doton: Doble Dragón de piedra"- realizó su jutsu el ninja de Iwa pero siguió realizando más sellos -"Futon: Doble dragón de aire"-dijo el Ninja de iwa haciendo que los dragones de viento y piedra se fusionaran aumentando la velocidad.

Ambos dragones se dirigían a una velocidad sorprendente contra Bill pero este sólo realizó un sello con una mano y ambos aragonés cayeron hechos pedazos al suelo.

-"Muevete!"-le grito Naruto al Ninja de Iwa que iso lo ordenado-"Bijuudama"-grito Naruto lanzando una poderosa Bijuudama del doble de tamaño de una normal contra Bill.

-"Vaya esto es algo que no me esperaba,eres más fuerte de lo que pensé"-sobrio Bill trazando sellos -"Arte Ninja: Sello nivel 5"- dijo Bill mientras en su mano aparecía el Kanji del número 5 y absorbía toda la bijuudama.

Naruto no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar pues Bill no se lo daba.

-"Raiton:Dagas eléctricas"-dijo Bill mientras a su alrededor se formaban rayos que se dirigían a Naruto.

-"Doton: muro de piedra"- grito el shinobi de Iwa creando un muro delante de Naruto.

Naruto iso un gesto de agradecimiento mientras activaba su Rinnegan sorprendiendo a el ninja de Iwa.

-"Oh vaya ¿Tenías que activar eso? Sólo has hecho que ns moleste,y no te gustará verme enojado"-dijo Bill corriendo hacia Naruto sin dejarlo ni siquiera respirar,Bill lo tomo de la cabeza y lo chico contra un arbol varias veces para después lanzarlo al aire y correr hacia el shinobi de Iwa que poco pudo hacer contra Bill que de un golpe bastante fuerte en el estomago lo dejó inconsciente.

El cuerpo de Naruto cayó al lado de Bill y este tomo su Katana.

-"Bien,ahora tengo a Uzu no kami"-dijo Bill sellandola en un pergamino.-"Supongo que ya no te necesito"-dijo Bill sacando un Kunai para asesinar a Naruto pero antes de que lo lograra vio un destello blanco y sintio como un golpe en su muñeca iso que lo soltara.-"Anidria..."-susurro mientras miraba que Naruto y el shinobi de iwa ya no estaban.

Con Hinata,Sasuke y Kaneki.

-"Sasuke,Hinata llevense a Naruto y al otro de aquí,yo me quedaré."-dijo serio Kaneki.

-"¿Porque lo haras?"-pregunto Sasuke.

-"Kusiki no tiene un buen presentimiento y me pide que me quedé."-dijo Kaneki confundiendo a Sasuke.

-"¿Que?"-pregunto el Uchiha.

-"Vamonos Sasuke-san"-dijo Hinata comprendiendo a Kaneki.

Sasuke y Hinata ya se habían marchado y Kaneki sólo estaba parado observando el cielo nublado.

-"Parece que va a llover..."-susurro Kaneki.

-"Tengo un muy mal presentimiento"-dijo Kusiki el espíritu que acompañaba a Kaneki.

-"Yo también lo tengo..."-peso Kaneki.

-"No olvides que puedo oír tus pensamientos jaja"-contesto Kusiku divertida intentando alegrar a Kaneki pero este siguió con su mirada sería.

30 minutos después.

-"Espero que Hinata-chan y Sasuke ya estén lejos"-pensó Kaneki preocupado.-"El ya esta aquí"-susurro viendo hacia unos árboles

Y efectivamente Bill había aparecido de entre los árboles.

-"Así que me estabas esperando"-dijo Bill con una sonrisa -"Estoy un poco molesto porque te llevaste a mi presa,sin embargo te estas entregando tu mismo y eso me hace reír jajaja!"-grito Bill riendo pero Kaneki no quitaba su mirada sería mientras se ponía en pose de pelea.-"¿Que planeas?"-pregunto Bill.

-"Eliminarte"-contesto Kaneki lo que iso reír a Bill.

-"Sí claro,después de acabar contigo tomaré tu espada e iré por tus amigo"-dijo Bill.

Kaneki corrió hacia Bill con una Kunai en su mano,lo lanzó hacia arriba y comenzó a trazar sellos justo cuando estaba frente a Bill Kaneki desapareció en un destello blanco.

-"Hyoton: Ventisca helada!"-grito Kaneki en al aire justo donde había lanzado su Kunai.

El ataque casi impacta a Bill pero este se movió esquivandolo.

-"Buen ataque pero no es lo suficiente,además en el aire era vulnerable."-dijo Bill mientras hacia sellos al terminar lanzó una bola de fuego hacia Kaneki que rápidamente tomo otro Kunai y lo lanzó con mucha fuerza debajo de el.

Cuando el Kunai toco el suelo Kaneki se teletransporto hacia el esquivando la bola de fuego.

-"Eres muy hábil,aunque esta es la primera vez que pelelo contra ti"-dijo Bill corriendo hacia Kaneki empezando una batalla de Taijutsu.

Ambos luchadores estaban parejos o eso parecía,Kaneki podía esquiar la mayoría de los golpes y a la vez golpeaba a Bill pero este parecía no resivir daño y los pocos que Bill le daba a el eran muy fuertes.

-"Vaya,eres mucho más veloz que Naruto y tienes mejores reflejos sin embargo la fuerza,estilo de pelea y defensa de Naruto son mejor que las tuyas."-dijo Bill.-"Pero yo soy más veloz!"-grito Bill aumentado demasiado su velocidad haciendo que Kaneki estuviera en problemas.

-"Aisugan"-susurro Kaneki activando su dojutsu y viendo más claros los movimientos de Bill y comenzó a atacar.

Bill noto eso y curioso se pregunto para sí mismo -"¿Y ese Dojutsu?"-

Kaneki sólo sonrio,la pelea iba igual que cuando comenzaron sólo que esta vez Kaneki utilizaba el Kamui para que unos ataques lo atravesaran.

-"Hmph,conoce el Kamui,bueno no le durará bastante"-pensó Bill y sonrio -"Quiero ver su cara cuando vea que lo puedo golpear así"-pensó Bill mientras sacaba un Kunai blanco y planeaba atacar la pierna de Kaneki.

Kaneki mando a otra dimensión su pierna para poder atravesar el ataque de Bill,confiado de que funcionaria intento golpear a Bill en el rostro pero su puño se detuvo a escasos milímetros de su cayó al suelo dando un pequeño grito de dolor al sentir como el Kunai se encajaba en su pierna.

-"No exageres,no golpee nada importante aun quiero que me diviertas más"-sonrio Bill.

Kaneki se intento levantar con bastante dolor pero aun así se puso de pie y noto como comenzó a llover.

-"Kaneki cuidado!"-grito Kusiku que vio como Bill había lanzado varios Shurikens hacia Kaneki distraído.

Kaneki alcanzó a esquiar varias de las shurikens a excepción de dos que se clavaron en su brazo derecho lo que lo iso quejarse de dolor.

-"Kusiku ayúdame"-dijo Kaneki creando un clon.

-"Claro,pero ten en cuenta que no puedo usar todo mi poder ya que eres más débil que yo"-le dijo Kusiku antes de apoderarse del cuerpo del clon de Kaneki y tomando su forma original.

-"Vaya... este chico esta lleno de sorpresas"-penso Bill.

Kusiku corrió hacia Bill comenzando una pelea de Taijutsu en la que Bill tenía desventaja pues cada vez que intentaba golpearla un muro de hielo surgia de la nada protegiendola (Así como la arena a Gaara).

-"Sí eso es todo lo que tienen no tendre que usar todo mi poder"-pensó Bill.

-"Kusiku apartate!"-grito Kaneki que lanzó un Kunai hacia Bill que sólo sonrio esperando a que se teletransportara a el.

Kaneki saco su espada reuniendo chakra -"Sí sus reflejos son tan rápidos este ataque no servirá sí atacó de frente"-pensó Kaneki. -"Jutsu prohibido de Anidria: Tiempo congelado"-susurro Kaneki para que Bill no lo escuchara y al instante todo se congelo.-"Ahora!"-grito Kaneki lanzando un dragón de hielo a Bill y justo después se teletransporto al Kunai que le lanzo a Bill,rápidamente preparó un Rasengan y corrió para ponerse a espaldas de Bill y después de eso el tiempo regreso a la normalidad.

Bill miro sorpendido como un dragón de hielo aparecía de la nada dirigiéndose hacia el y decidió saltar para esquivarlo pero antes de eso sintió un dolor en la espalda y volteó a ver de que se trataba -"tu maldito!"-dijo enojado Bill viendo que Kaneki lo había golpeado con un rasengan que lo mando directo al dragón de hielo.

Bill recibió el ataque en todo el cuerpo dejándonlo herido.

-"Tu maldito,te haré sufrir dijo Bill molesto mientras Kaneki esperaba sí ataque con su Katana.

Kusiku decidió atacar -"Hyoton:Shurikens de hielo"-dijo Kusiku lanzando el ataque a Bill que sólo la miro con molestia y extendió su mano.

-"Destructor igneo"-dijo Bill sin hacer sellos,grandes cantidades exageradas de fuego salieron de su mano dirigiéndose a Kusiku que no logro esquivar el ataque desapareciendo en una nube de humo y las shurikens evaporandose.

-"Lo siento Kaneki no pude hacer más"-Dijo Kusiku volviendo a ser lo que parecía una nube de chakra que sólo veia Kaneki.

-"Descuida,te lo agradezco."-le dijo Kaneki.

-"Voy por ti"-le dijo Bill bastante molesto mientras corría hacia el peleando que activo su Susanoo por instinto.-"Eso no basta!"-grito Bill trazando sellos mientras en su mano se formaba una espada de hielo-"Toma esto!"-grito Bill atravesando el Susanoo con la espada como sí este fuera papel.

Bill le dio una patada en el rostro a Kaneki que lo lanzo al suelo,Bill levanto su mano.

-"Destructor Igneo"-dijo Bill mientras otra ola de fuego salía de sus manos.

-"Rayos!"-grito Kaneki sacando de nuevo sí Katana y poniéndole frente a el -"Jutsu de Anidria: Escudo de Hielo"- dijo Kaneki mientras frente a el aparecía un muro de hielo protegiendo -"espero soportes"-pensó preocupado.

El fuego choco con el escudo que al final sedio y término golpeado a Kaneki,afortunamente el escudo debilito bastante el ataque.

Bill camino hacia un bastante herido Kaneki y lo levanto tomándolo del cuello.

-"Eres fuerte,pero no lo suficiente"-dijo Bill lanzando a un lado.

Kaneki se levanto mientras hacia sellos para invocar a los lobos pero Bill iso sellos más rapido que el.

Bill lanzó una pequeña cantidad de agua hacia el rostro de Kaneki el cual iba a intentar esquivarlo pero el dolor de su pierna no lo dejó mover,el ataque golpeó el rostro de Kaneki pero no le iso nada lo que confundió bastante al peliblanco que término los sellos.

-"Kuchiyose no jutsu!"-grito Kaneki mientras un lobo del tamaños de una casa aparecía.-"Wairudo ayúdame!"-grito Kaneki mientras trazaba sellos -"Suiton: Choque de olas"-grito Kaneki y el lobo lanzó una ventisca helada que congelo el ataque antes de que chocara con Bill y así hacerle mayor daño.

Kaneki pensó que habían ganado así que le pidió a Wairudo retirarse lo cual iso.

-"Vaya que fue intenso susurro"-susurro Kaneki mientras se tallaba los ojos porque sentía un cosquilleo y de pronto noto como todo se oscurecia hasta quedar todo en total negro-"¿pero que rayos? No veo nada!"-grito Kaneki sorprendido y asustado.

-"Jajajaja"-se escucho la risa de Bill-"Te eh dejado ciego jajaja,pero descuida es temporal... sólo duro 2 días o tal vez dos años! Jajaja"-reía Bill mientras caminaba hacia Kaneki y comenzó a golpearlo brutalmente rompiendole ambos brazos y una pierna.

-"Kaneki,tomare su cuerpo,no aguantare mucho así que usa el Hiraishin para escapar"-le grito Kusiku.

-"Pero sí nos alejamos mucho..."-iba a decir Kaneki...

-"Descuida cuando me expulse de su cuerpo me teletransportare a tu lado"-le dijo Kusiku y Kaneki respondio con un "Sí".

Kusiku iso lo acordado y tomo el cuerpo de Bill que se quedó estático sin mover ni un sólo músculo,Kaneki se concentró rapidamente buscando la marca que le había puesto a Sasuke.-"Por fin"-dijo un poco feliz desapareciendo en un destello blanco y apareció delante de Sasuke y Hinata que lo miraban sorprendidos pero su sorpresa se fue cuando escucharon a Kaneki gritar de dolor mientras sangre salía de su Nariz.

-"¡¿Que te pasa Kaneki-kun?!"-grito Hinata bastante preocupada.

-"¿Quien rayos lo dejó así?"-se pregunto Sasuke viendo las ropas quemadas y llenas de sangre de Kaneki y su cuerpo todo golpeado.

Kaneki seguia gritando por el dolor de su cabeza pero segundos después desapareció.

-"Tardaste..."-susurro Kaneki confundiendo a sus compañeros.

-"Aquí estoy Kaneki,tranquilo"-le dijo Kusuki.

Kaneki sonrio y perdió la conciencia dejando preocupados a Hinata y Sasuke.

(1):Las otras versiones de Naruto de las que habla Bill son cada fic existente,tomenlo como que Bill a enfrentado a cada Naruto de cada fic por lo menos una vez :)

Información Importante:

Ultimamente me han dado ganas de hacer una versión diferente de este fic,con los mismos personajes y mejor organizado todo sin improvisar mucho en la historia y con las cosas mejor vez sacaria algunos Oc para no confundir tanto,excepto Kaneki,Ahri,Los 12 dioses y algunos más)

¿Que opinan? Esto no afectara en nada mis otros fics(Los espadachines elementales y Naruto: Más allá de dos almas,el nuevo que estoy haciendo)

Sin más que decir,me despido.

Un abrazo,un saludo y... Chao chao! Adiós! 


	17. Anuncio Urgente Por favor Leer

Hola queridos lectores,este anuncio es para informarles que el fic sera pausado temporalmente,no se cuanto tardare en volver pero tengan por seguro que lo todo para entender.

Últimamente ya no veo Naruto o leo algún fic y esas eran las cosas que me inspiraban a escribir,ideas tengo pero ganas para escribir y los ultimos acontecimientos no ayudan en nada.

Hace unos dias me asaltaron y amenazaron con navajearme,me puse nervioso e hice lo que me pidio,desde ese dia no me eh sentido bien psicológicamente,me pongo nervioso cada que tengo que ir a algún lugar yo solo asi que trato de ir acompañando pero no siempre se no se quien puede volver a asalterme en cualquier momento,tampoco se si saldre ileso,no se quien es bueno o malo,no se en quien como confiar y eso me pone mas nervioso ya que el chico que me asalto no parecia para nada delincuente...

Ayer mataron a alguien a la vuelta de mi casa,ayer hubo balacera a unas cuantas calles,ayer arrestaron a un hombre armado en una tienda cruzando la calle.

Tengo miedo por mi familia,por mis amigos y por mi,quiero llorar... Jamas crei que esto me fuera a pasar y que pueda volver a hacerlo en cualquier momento,ahora empezare a llevar a mi hemana a la escuela,ruego por que no pase nada... Y si pasa que ella no este conmigo.

Gracias por leer,lamento no poder traerles capitulo nuevo durante un tiempo.

Adios.


End file.
